


Kintsugi

by Haszyszymora



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 75
Words: 30,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zabrałam się wreszcie za realizowanie pomysłu, który chodził za mną jakieś dwa lata. To raz. Nie jestem pewna, czy bardziej piszę tutaj o Tajwanie czy o Japonii. To dwa. Tytuł jest niepolski, ale bardzo pasował mi do formy i koncepcji. To trzy.<br/>Kintsugi oznacza sztukę łączenia rozbitych kawałków ceramiki, najczęściej za pomocą złota. To cztery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pąki lotosu

Trawa o świcie jest sprężysta i zimna, i brodzi się w niej zupełnie jak w wodzie, ciągnąc za sobą ciężką od wilgoci spódnicę. Kamyczki na ścieżce – też zimne, ale jeszcze bardziej ostre, jak lodowato rozżarzone węgielki, i bosą stopą nie da się przejść po nich inaczej niż w podskokach; a Tajwan bardzo lubi chodzić boso, czuć stopami ciepło i zimno, rozgarniać nimi wodę i piasek. Właśnie stopy są rzeczą, która podoba jej się w sobie najbardziej, duże, szerokie, o niskim podbiciu i wachlarzu ruchliwych palców. Tajwan wierzy, że może na nich dojść wszędzie. To nic, że wcale nie przypominają kształtem pąków lotosu, w ogóle niczego, o czym opowiadał jej Chiny.  
– Będą małe jak pąki lotosu, jak ziarenka ryżu – opowiadał jej, kiedy była małą dziewczynką, i coraz mocniej ściągał bandaże. – Poeci napiszą o nich tysiąc wierszy, sama zobaczysz. Będziesz prawdziwą Mei.  
Na tych stopach wartych tysiąca wierszy nie dało się dojść dalej niż za próg. Chiny śmiał się, kiedy mu o tym powiedziała.  
– Słońce wszędzie świeci tak samo – stwierdził. – Za murem nie ma nic, czego byś nie zobaczyła w swoim ogródku. Ale to dobrze, że chcesz spacerować, szybciej ułożą ci się kości.  
Pękną, zrozumiała Tajwan, której po jednym dniu w bandażach chciało się gryźć ręce z bólu. Nie była dzieckiem, miała już sto lat, wiedziała, jak to wygląda. Pękną, złamią się, nie będzie można nigdzie iść. Dlatego, kiedy tylko Chiny się oddalił, Mei zerwała bandaże. I jeszcze raz, i jeszcze, a Chiny miał wielki dom i mało czasu na pilnowanie jednej wyspy, więc kiedy przybył za trzecim razem, Tajwan była już zbyt wyrośnięta, by dało się cokolwiek zrobić.  
To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Yao sprał siostrę do krwi.  
– Popatrz na siebie! – krzyczał. – Patrz, co z siebie zrobiłaś, nikt cię już nie zechce, nie jesteś warta jednego li!  
Ale „pąki lotosu” też krwawią, i to dużo dłużej, więc Tajwan nie uważa, by wiele na tym straciła. A teraz chciałaby iść dalej, przez trawę, żwirowaną ścieżkę, ozdobny kamienny mostek, mokry drewniany pomost…  
– Mei! – rozlega się wołanie Chin. – Mei! Gdzie ty znowu poszłaś!?  
Tajwan nasłuchuje przez chwilę. Głos Yao brzmi niespokojnie, tęsknie i żałośliwie, czyli jak zwykle, gdy opium wywietrzeje mu z głowy.  
– Wracaj!  
Chiny czeka na nią w drzwiach, rozpięty w nich jak pająk, trzymając się oburącz futryn. Jest blady, włosy ma w nieładzie, oczy świecące łzawo w czerwonych powiekach. Tajwan przystaje, kiedy spojrzenie tych oczu zatrzymuje się na jej stopach.  
– Przeziębisz się – mówi Yao, wyciągając dłoń, i Mei wcale się go nie boi, usuwa spod jego ręki wyłącznie ze wstrętu. Stary włóczęga. Przepalony komin. Niech nigdy nie waży się jej dotykać, ten wstrętny, obrzydliwy pająk, a już zwłaszcza niech nie tyka siniaków, które sam jej zrobił.


	2. Pająk

Tak naprawdę Chiny zawsze był zazdrosnym, chciwym pająkiem: chciał ją mieć zawsze przy sobie albo chociaż zamkniętą w domu, żeby wiedział dokładnie, gdzie jest. Nazywał tylko jej drugim imieniem, tym, które sam dla niej wybrał – Mei, „śliczna” – i nie pozwalał rozmawiać z innymi krajami. Sam wybierał dla niej stroje, urządzał pokoje, prowadził rachunki w jej domu i sadził kwiaty w ogrodzie. Właściwie Tajwan już jako mała dziewczynka uważała, że Chiny jest nieznośny.  
Tylko wtedy myślała też, że ją kocha.  
Chiny nauczył ją pisać i czytać, bawił się z nią w ogrodzie, opowiadał bajki, robił latawce i lalki. Nazywał „kochaną siostrzyczką”. Przykładał jej dłoń do swojej (były podobne na tyle, na ile to możliwe między małą dziewczynką a spracowanym mężczyzną), porównywał kształt liter, które stawiała na papierze.  
– Jesteśmy jak dwa listki bambusa – mówił, siadając z nią przed lustrem, i pokazywał: – Mamy taki sam kolor oczu, takie same nosy, tak samo się uśmiechamy.  
– I mamy tak samo czarne włosy! – zawołała wtedy Mei, a odbicie Chin jakby posmutniało.  
– Nie całkiem – zauważył, wysupłując jedno pasmo z warkocza. Potem sięgnął do włosów Tajwanu, również wydobył pasemko, splótł je razem. – Są czarne, ale z różnym połyskiem. Widzisz?  
I rzeczywiście: włosy Chin miały słaby, ciepły i ciemny połysk, który Mei skojarzył się z mocną herbatą. Jej włosy lśniły mocniej, chłodniej, bardziej granatowo.  
– Wyspiarze – westchnął Yao, uśmiechając się jakoś dziwnie, jakby do siebie. – Wasze włosy błyszczą jak woda.  
– To źle?  
– Nie – Chiny rozpogodził się zaraz. – Już wolę, żebyś błyszczała jak woda, niż żebyś do niej wchodziła.  
Yao cieszył się, kiedy Tajwan lubiła to co on, i smucił, kiedy ich gusta się nie pokrywały, a już o prawdziwą rozpacz przyprawiało go jej zamiłowanie do wody. Nie pozwalał wychodzić w deszcz bez parasola, uważał za nieeleganckie brodzenie w potokach. Kiedy pływała w morzu, potrafił po prostu wejść za nią, tak jak stał, i wynieść na brzeg.  
– Pływasz jak delfin – przyznawał niechętnie. – Ale to takie… niepoważne. Niemądre. Mogłabyś robić coś bardziej użytecznego.  
– Może poławiać perły? – zaśmiała się kiedyś.  
Chiny pogłaskał ją po policzku, odgarnął mokre włosy.  
– Ty sama jesteś perłą – odpowiedział nieuważnie. I dodał znienacka: – Nie zostawisz mnie, prawda?  
Jak Japonia, dopowiada sobie Tajwan wiele lat później. Jak ten tajemniczy starszy brat, który odszedł, kiedy jej jeszcze nie było na świecie. Japonia przyszedł ze wschodu, uczył się u Chin, a potem poszedł, gdzie mu się podobało. Nie chciał do końca życia być młodszym braciszkiem. Lubi walczyć. Niewiele mówi. Jest silny i dumny, i nie nosi drugiego imienia. Jest wyspiarzem. Na pewno doskonale by ją rozumiał.  
Odkąd Chiny skrępował jej stopy i zaczął palić, Tajwan słyszy o Japonii bardzo często, coraz częściej, głównie w rytm kija, rzemienia, albo po prostu kopniaków.  
– Ty mały złodzieju – powtarza Chiny, oczy ma jak ze szkła, i cuchnie, tak strasznie cuchnie opiumowym dymem. – Ty przybłędo, jak śmiesz!? Kim ty byś był beze mnie!?  
Ciekawe, zastanawia się Tajwan, czy Japonia w ogóle pomyślałby, że tak naprawdę to on jest bity.  
Nie, odpowiada sobie zaraz. On by na to nigdy nie pozwolił.


	3. Wyspy

Upłynęło już bardzo wiele wody od czasu, gdy Chiny świadomie podniósł rękę na Tajwan. Teraz bije wyłącznie swoje opiumowe majaki, a potem przytomnieje i drży ze strachu, że tym razem przesadził, że ją zabił, że Mei ucieknie od niego na swoich wielkich stopach. Przeprasza ją. Próbuje objąć, raz nawet przytulił twarz do jej kolan, zanim zdążyła się odsunąć. Przynosi słodycze, ozdoby do włosów, różne świecidełka, wszystko niebieskie, zielone, z perłami i bursztynem, albo chociaż z rysunkiem fali, w ogóle Yao ostatnio bardzo honoruje wodne upodobania Tajwanu. Tajwan zaś wszystko pali, a do wody wrzuca to, co nie chce spłonąć.  
Wszystko oprócz zdjęcia Japonii. Zresztą sama o nie poprosiła, Chiny można prosić o wszystko, kiedy jest trzeźwy. Fotografię przyniósł w ozdobnej kopercie, błękitnej, tłoczonej w nenufary.  
– Nie wiem, po co ci ona – wybąkał i zrobił bardzo żałosną minę, kiedy Tajwan w odpowiedzi zapytała tylko:  
– Japonia nie pali, prawda? – I umknęła do siebie, by móc się w spokoju przyjrzeć.  
Japonia zdecydowanie nie wygląda na człowieka, który pali opium. Jest szczupły, ale nie wynędzniały. Oczy, nieco węższe od oczu Chin, na fotografii wydają się bardzo ciemne i pozbawione blasku, ale zupełnie zdrowe. Oraz poważne. Jest taki spokojny, myśli Tajwan, patrząc na wąską twarz Japonii, chociaż tak naprawdę nie musi już nawet patrzeć. Pamięta dokładnie rysunek jego ust, brwi, podbródka. Pamięta każdy detal stroju, szeroki pas, dwa miecze przy lewym boku, kanciasty, poszerzający ramiona krój kamizelki, cesarską chryzantemę wyhaftowaną na czarnych rękawach.  
Jeśli chodzi o włosy, Tajwan nie umie stwierdzić, czy faktycznie mają ten chłodny, wodny połysk: są mocno ściągnięte, upięte na czubku głowy. Ciekawe, jak Japonia wygląda, kiedy je rozpuszcza.  
Mei siada przed lustrem, wsuwa zdjęcie starszego brata za ramę. Jedną ręką zbiera włosy z tyłu, drugą odgarnia je z czoła i stara się przybrać poważną minę. Tak, chyba tak. Oboje mają jasną skórę i wąskie twarze, oczy o podobnym migdałowym kształcie, dolną wargę wydatniejszą od górnej. Prawda, Tajwan ma okrąglejszy podbródek i chyba mniejszy nos, ale brwi…  
– Nie przeszkadzam ci?  
Mei wzdraga się mimowolnie, kiedy Chiny staje w drzwiach do jej pokoju. Z trudem opanowuje chęć, by złapać i ukryć zdjęcie.  
– Nie – odpowiada ostrożnie, odwracając się ku bratu.  
Yao ciągle jest blady, ale uczesany i ubrany jak do wyjścia. Oczy ma zgorączkowane, czyli w miarę trzeźwe; po opium zawsze mętnieją i gasną.  
– Co robisz?  
Oglądam siniaki, chce odpowiedzieć Tajwan, ale Chiny patrzy na nią tak nieśmiało, że zamiast tego mówi:  
– Wypróbowuję fryzury.  
– A nie chciałabyś nowego grzebienia albo jakiejś wstążki? Chodź ze mną, idę do miasta, znajdziemy ci coś ładnego…  
Tajwan zerka jednym okiem na swoje odbicie. Wczoraj też tylko siedziała przed lustrem, kiedy spadło na nią – na Japonię – potężne lanie. A więc tak, najwyraźniej muszą być do siebie bardzo podobni.


	4. Najstarszy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ostatnio natrafiłam na teorię, że lakierowanie zębów na czarno (ohaguro) miało zapobiegać obrażaniu duchów - ponieważ białe zęby mogły skojarzyć się z kośćmi pozostałymi po spaleniu zwłok. Natrafiłam na nią tylko w jednym źródle i nie wiem, na ile jest prawdziwa, ale co tam. Brzmi ciekawie, a to grunt. :D  
> Kaishaku - sekundant - odpowiadał za obcięcie samobójcy głowy. A bunt w Satsumie jest historycznym faktem, można o nim poczytać.

Japonia przyzwyczaił się, że tylko członkowie rodziny cesarskiej zwracają się do niego po imieniu. Reszta dworu tytułuje go Sainencho-ue: Najstarszy, Czcigodny, i kłania się nisko, nie podnosząc oczu. Japonia od wielu wieków ma zaszczyt być kaishaku, kiedy któryś z krewnych Cesarza decyduje się zakończyć życie. W dawnych czasach, gdy w obawie przed urażeniem przodków lakierowano zęby na czarno, tylko jego zęby mogły bezkarnie pozostawać białe jak kość. Pierwszy po Cesarzu, który jest bogiem, Japonia nie obawia się duchów. Wie, że jedynym duchem w Edo jest on sam, a i to niezupełnie.  
Może dlatego długo odnosi wrażenie, że pałac Cesarza to jedyne miejsce, w którym ziemia nie drży. Nawet ostrzyżony jak mnich, przebrany w zachodnie stroje, w murach Edo Japonia ciągle pozostaje Najstarszym. Wie, jak się poruszać, jakie miejsce komu przynależy. Na zewnątrz, gdzie roi się od cudzoziemców, natychmiast traci rozeznanie – kto jest kim? Kto nosi jaki tytuł? Większość zachodnich krajów, o ile się orientuje, jest młodsza od niego i nic sobie z tego nie robi. Na Zachodzie świat działa według innego porządku; Japonia potrzebuje paru lat, by zrozumieć, że każdy ustanawia ten porządek sam dla siebie. Sainencho-ue musi dopiero zdecydować, komu i jak głęboko zamierza się kłaniać, a nie jest to łatwe, kiedy widzi rząd identycznych cudzoziemców, jasnowłosych, łatwych do przejrzenia jak szkło. Zachodnie kraje, gadatliwe i gruboskórne, chodzą jakby z żołądkami na wierzchu, i jeszcze poczytują to sobie za powód do dumy. Gdyby nie wspaniałe uzbrojenie, byliby gromadką dzieci, i Japonia wie, że kiedy sam opanuje to wszystko – okręty parowe, broń palną, geometryczny porządek wojsk – będzie musiał poprzestawiać swój świat jeszcze raz.  
Tymczasem słucha, uśmiecha się, skłania głowę z wyrazem umiarkowanego szacunku. Nie odczuwa już braku miecza u boku. Znosi to, że niektórzy samuraje przestali mu się kłaniać.  
– To ty nas zdradziłeś – rzucają mu w twarz. – Cesarz nie chciałby naszej krzywdy!  
Cesarz, oczywiście, nie chce ich krzywdy, a Japonia chce zamknąć tę historię honorowo. Dlatego nawet cieszy się, kiedy w prowincji Satsuma wybucha powstanie, i później, gdy sam je gasi. Wszystko dzieje się tak, jak powinno. Cesarz zwycięża, żołnierze ponoszą honorową śmierć, sam przywódca buntu popełnia seppuku. Japonia asystowałby mu, gdyby został o to poproszony.  
Paradoksalnie, właśnie po buncie w Satsumie Najstarszy czuje znów pewny grunt pod nogami. Nic się nie zmieniło. Przemijają wojny i obyczaje, ludzie – duchy też – przychodzą i odchodzą, a najważniejsze zasady ciągle trwają. Zmieniają się gałęzie, ale pień pozostaje ten sam. Dlatego Japonia, przybierając drugie imię – Honda – zapisuje je jak „Nihon”, znakiem na „korzeń”.


	5. Białe zjawy

Kiedy Anglia i Francja przychodzą z wizytą do domu Chin, Tajwan w pierwszej chwili nie wie, jak się zachować. Cudzoziemcy zwykle są zabawni i mówią ciekawe rzeczy, i Mei pamięta, że ma nawet z nimi trochę wspólnej krwi. Ale z drugiej strony ci konkretni, właśnie oni dwaj, sprowadzili opium i tamte głupie wojny, i w ogóle bez nich pewnie wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. A zatem: rozmawiać z nimi czy zachowywać się, jakby ich nie było? Zostać pod dachem czy iść sobie?  
Problem, jak zwykle, rozwiązuje za nią Chiny: każe podać herbatę. Tajwan zasiada więc ze wszystkimi w pawilonie, pilnuje imbryczka i rozdaje czarki, obserwując gości spod rzęs. Są, jak zwykle, ubrani na czarno. Noszą krawaty spięte drogimi kamieniami. Mei nie musi unosić wzroku na ich twarze, by wyczuć, że się w nią wpatrują.  
Jeden z nich – chyba Francja, Tajwan nie wie, nigdy nie potrafi ich rozróżnić – razem z czarką ujmuje jej dłoń i podnosi sobie do ust. Fuj. Jaki włochaty.  
Chiny chrząka gniewnie.  
– W moim domu – mówi na głos – nie zwykło się całować dziewcząt po rękach.  
Mei szybko wyszarpuje rękę z uścisku. Francja śmieje się, mówi do niej coś w swoim języku. Jego towarzysz przygląda się jej badawczo.  
– Czy ty nie nazywasz się Tajwan? – pyta po mandaryńsku.  
Tajwan chowa dłonie w rękawach, na wypadek, gdyby i on zamierzał ją całować. Wyprostowuje się i wolno, z godnością kiwa głową.  
– Nazywa się Mei – odpowiada Chiny i marszczy brwi, gdy Francja ponownie odzywa się w swoim języku, przypominającym gruchanie gołębia.  
– Francja pyta – Anglia najwyraźniej postanawia włączyć Tajwan do rozmowy – dlaczego nigdzie cię nie widuje.  
– Dajcie jej spokój – wtrąca Yao. – To jeszcze dziecko.  
– O ile się nie mylę, jest starsza od Ameryki.  
– Chciałem powiedzieć: to dobrze wychowane dziecko – Yao kiwa głową w stronę Tajwanu. – Idź do siebie.  
– Zaczekaj – zatrzymuje ją Anglia. – Pozdrowienia od Japonii. Pytał ostatnio o ciebie.  
I Tajwan, która zdążyła już wstać, z wrażenia przysiada z powrotem.  
– Pytał o mnie?! – woła, zapominając, że przecież miała być wyniosła.  
– Czy Japonia – wtrąca Chiny – nie jest przypadkiem zajęty biciem własnych żołnierzy?  
Anglia pociąga łyk herbaty.  
– Zabawne, że pytasz – odpowiada spokojnie – bo właśnie wczoraj ich rozbił w Shiroyamie. Wygląda na to, że Prusy znalazł zdolnego ucznia.  
Yao odstawia czarkę tak gwałtownie, że odrobina herbaty plami mu rękawy. Kiedy się odzywa, głos drży mu z gniewu.  
– Gdyby Prusy miał choć trochę oleju w głowie, w ogóle nie dawałby mu broni do ręki. Dziwię wam się, naprawdę. Japonia przed chwilą był tak zacofany, że mogliście go podbić jedną ręką, a wy co? A wy go sobie przyuczacie. Mało wam wojen?  
– Japonia często prowadzi wojny? – chce wiedzieć Tajwan. I czy wypowie wojnę Chinom, i dlaczego o nią pytał, i…  
– Tylko to jedno mu w głowie – odpowiada szorstko Chiny. – Mei, idź do siebie.  
Więc Tajwan posłusznie wstaje i wychodzi, i obchodzi pawilon dookoła, i staje pod oknem, osłonięta krzewem wistarii. Ale wewnątrz rozmawia się już w innym języku, tak że nic nie rozumie. Słyszy tylko, że wszyscy są coraz bardziej rozgniewani – więc tym szybciej i ciszej umyka, ale nie do siebie. Yao brzmi, jakby zamierzał sięgać po fajkę, lepiej więc iść gdziekolwiek. Choćby i do portu, a potem nad potok, a potem…  
– Mei! – rozlega się wieczorem, nerwowo i niespokojnie. – Meei! Chodź, muszę ci coś powiedzieć!  
– Nie chodź już do portu – mówi Chiny, ledwie Tajwan przekracza furtkę ogrodu. – Nie zaglądaj do kupców z Północy. Nie pytaj nikogo o Japonię.  
– Dlaczego? – chce wiedzieć Mei i serce bije jej trochę mocniej, i jeszcze chce jej się śmiać, gdy Yao odpowiada:  
– Po prostu trzymaj się z daleka. Tam, gdzie przychodzi Japonia, prędzej czy później ktoś zaczyna krwawić.  
Tajwan odwraca głowę. Co ty nie powiesz, myśli.


	6. Dwie fale

Mei stoi pośrodku swojego pokoju, ze zdjęciem Japonii przytulonym do piersi, i zastanawia się, gdzie je schować. Nie, żeby Chiny znalazł ostatnią kryjówkę, tę pod matą, właściwie Tajwan nie wie nawet, czy kiedykolwiek grzebał w jej rzeczach. Po prostu ostatnio często nachodzi ją obawa, że zdjęciu może się coś stać. Chiny je podrze, sroka porwie, deszcz wpadnie przez otwarte okno i zamoczy. To głupie, myśli Tajwan, wsuwając zdjęcie z powrotem za ramę lustra. Po chwili znowu je wyciąga i chowa już na dobre, za poszewkę poduszki. Jest dziecinna, ale nie może nic na to poradzić. Od wizyty cudzoziemców Mei ma wiecznie różowe policzki, ciągle coś ją podnieca albo niepokoi i w ogóle żyje jakby w oczekiwaniu na coś wielkiego.  
Może po prostu na wielką karę; Tajwan każdą chwilę bez Chin spędza teraz w portach, zwłaszcza północnych, zwłaszcza w pobliżu statków z czerwonym słońcem na banderach. Wydaje wszystkie swoje grosze w tanich herbaciarniach, gdzie można słuchać tego wartkiego, szeleszczącego jak strumyk języka. Konichiwa, dzień dobry. Sakura ga saita, zakwitły wiśnie. Kitakaze ga toori, wiatr wieje od północy.  
– Dzień dobry, wiśnia zakwitła – powtarza pod nosem Tajwan, wracając do domu. – Wiatr wieje od północy.  
Po czym ogląda się na wszystkie strony, czy nikt nie podsłuchuje. Ale nie, jest sama, a zresztą mówi tak cicho, że byle powiew wiatru, że bicie własnego serca zagłuszy jej słowa. Mei ma wiecznie różowe policzki i wiecznie niespokojne tętno. Zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy pyta napotkanych podróżnych:  
– Jaki jest Japonia?  
I później, kiedy słucha odpowiedzi.  
– Jest bardzo stary i bardzo czcigodny – mówi mnich, któremu wrzuciła srebrnego li do żebraczej miseczki. – Mówią, że zatknął w ziemię pierwszą gałązkę tam, gdzie teraz rosną ogrody Cesarza.  
– Też jestem stara i czcigodna – śmieje się Tajwan, odrzucając do tyłu czarne, lśniące włosy.  
– Kiedyś widziałem, jak w czasie kwitnienia wiśni Cesarz poprosił go o taniec – opowiada kupiec, u którego kupiła zieloną galaretkę yukan. – Najstarszy wyciągnął miecz, poczekał na podmuch wiatru i ciach! Przecinał w locie spadające kwiaty.  
– Ja też lubię tańczyć na kwiatach – cieszy się Tajwan.  
– Kocha morze i księżyc, i piękne okręty – nucą marynarze, z którymi śpiewała na nabrzeżu. – I wszystkie kwiaty: te, co kwitną na wiosnę, i te, co malują twarze na biało. Ale my nie jesteśmy gorsi, też umiemy ocenić śliczną dziewczynę! Chcesz zobaczyć?  
– Idę patrzeć w lustro – woła Tajwan, odbiegając ze śmiechem. – Bo ja też kocham piękno!  
A ponieważ kraje potrafią stawiać bardzo duże kroki, wymyka się bez problemu i zawsze jest w domu na czas, zanim Yao wróci. Zmienia pachnące morzem ubranie, nastawia wodę na herbatę i dokładnie myje stopy, by nie zauważył, że wychodziła. Serce jej bije. Chiny nic nie widział ani nie słyszał, a już na pewno nie wie, że istnieją dwa zdjęcia, jedno czarno-białe, schowane w poduszce. Drugie, lekko pokolorowane, płynie już pewnie do Edo; Tajwan pozowała do niego w swoim najlepszym różowym qipao i w białej spódnicy, i z peonią we włosach. Oraz w pantofelkach, czerwonych, haftowanych w listki wierzby – ich jednak prawie nie widać, bo choć całą drogę niosła je w ręku, by się nie zakurzyły, przed aparatem nagle zwątpiła, schowała swoje duże stopy – czy japońskie kobiety mają takie? – z powrotem pod spódnicę. Ale za to napisała eleganckie pozdrowienie na odwrocie zdjęcia.  
 _Jesteśmy dwiema falami, ty i ja._  
Teraz Japonia na pewno będzie o niej pamiętał i to ją nawet na chwilę uspokaja.


	7. Lis

Chłopi wystrzegają się lisów. Lisy, twierdzą, to stare duchy, liczące po sto lat i więcej, okrutne i złośliwe – i mają rację, myśli Chiny za każdym razem, kiedy patrzy w ostro wyciętą, lisią twarz Japonii. Bardzo mądra baśń. Szkoda, że nie pomyślał o niej tysiąc lat wcześniej, kiedy natknął się w bambusowym gaju na tamtego chłopca, chudego, wychylonego spomiędzy łodyg, patrzącego z natężeniem na pół oswojonego zwierzątka: zostać, uciec?  
– Dokąd idziesz, dziecko? – zapytał, a chłopiec najwyraźniej zdecydował, że jednak zostanie. Ukłonił się nisko.  
– Nazywam się Yamato, czcigodny Chiny – powiedział. – I przyszedłem do ciebie.  
– A skąd przyszedłeś? – zdziwił się Yao, bo przecież było wcześnie, prawie świt, i zimno, chwila przed pierwszymi mrozami.  
– Stamtąd – Yamato wskazał ręką kierunek: prosto w chłodne, jesienne słońce, wybłyskujące spomiędzy bambusowych pni.  
Ach, trzeba było dać mu tam wrócić, trzeba było zostawić go w tym lesie, trzeba było pozasłaniać wszystkie okna wychodzące na wschód i więcej przez nie nie wyglądać. Ale Chiny uważał – i nadal uważa, nigdy nie zmieni zdania – że dzieci, nawet te nieśmiertelne, nie powinny błąkać się same. Później nawet przestrzegał przybranego braciszka przed duchami zaczepiającymi ludzi w środku lasu: pamiętaj, lisy są bardzo mądre, jeszcze bardziej przymilne, a najbardziej zachłanne.  
Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał tak posłusznego dziecka. Yamato robił, o co go poproszono. Nigdy się nie przeciwstawiał ani nie marudził. Ćwiczył znaki, czytał księgi, przeglądał mapy i ryciny. Uczył się wszystkiego, nie, brał wszystko: pismo, modlitwy, muzykę, nawet imię, zwłaszcza imię. Japonia, Przychodzący od Słońca.  
Lisy, powtarza sobie teraz Chiny, bardzo chętnie odmieniają swoją postać.  
Po wejściu do wody stawał się niemal rybą. Kiedy Yao opowiadał mu bajki, był samym zasłuchaniem. Przytulony zdawał się samą kruchością, drżącym ciepłem, jakie mają tylko dzieci i małe zwierzątka. A kiedy Yamato nic nie robił, wydawał się Chinom samym smutkiem, takim cichym i niezgłębionym. Wodny duszek. Blade, mizerne stworzonko, któremu najwyraźniej ciągle było zimno – więc Yao ogrzewał go, jak umiał, troszczył się, chwalił, wymyślał zabawy i utulał przed snem, i ciągle martwił, że to za mało, musi być za mało, skoro nigdy nie doczekał się...  
Podobno lisy potrafią mamić wzrok i serce.  
Z odległości tysiąca lat Chiny widzi, że Yamato nie tyle potrzebował, co pozwalał, żeby go kochano. Nie był mizerny, tylko zwyczajnie chudy. I nie był smutny. Yamato po prostu się nie uśmiechał.


	8. Lustro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Errata: japońską filozofię luster pożyczyłam z "Chryzantemy i miecza" Ruth Benedict.

Chiny nie pali dla przyjemności ani zapomnienia, ani żeby uciec. Jeśli sięga po fajkę, to tylko dlatego, że za dużo widzi – zresztą może tylko mu się tak zdaje, może tylko reszta świata oślepła – a opium pozwala widzieć trochę mniej. I nawet nie chodzi o białe kraje, oglądające jego dom z minami nabywców, o obce okręty w porcie, nawet te z czerwonym słońcem. Yao potrafiłby nawet spojrzeć w coraz bardziej wrogą i zamkniętą twarz Mei. Upokorzenie można przełknąć, winę można naprawić.  
Chiny pali, ponieważ czuje się tak strasznie, do bólu, przerażająco samotnie, jakby stał z boku i patrzył na wesoły, świętujący tłum, tanecznym krokiem biegnący w przepaść. A po opium nie widzi już przepaści. Widzi tylko pijane tańce, tylko tłum poprzebieranych błaznów. O, wystarczy spojrzeć na Japonię, jak to udaje, że dobrze się czuje w zachodnim ubraniu i nie, wcale nie próbuje schować rąk w za wąskich rękawach, rozluźnić sztywnego kołnierzyka, oprzeć dłoni na rękojeści nieistniejącego miecza. Albo jak ci idioci z Zachodu radośnie dają mu broń, książki, wynalazki, pozwalają się okradać ze wszystkiego, i jeszcze czują się zwycięzcami, bo złodziej kłania się i uśmiecha.  
Ciekawe, czy Japonia zamierza znowu wykraść sobie nowe imię. Chociaż nie, już je ma, ugiął się wreszcie i przybrał to drugie, ludzkie, i nawet po opium widać, jak bardzo nie rozumie, dlaczego takie imiona się przybiera. Wszyscy, nawet biali, wybierają nazwiska, które mile brzmią albo które się często spotyka wśród ich ludu, o ludzi właśnie chodzi, jesteśmy duchami i jesteśmy ludźmi. Tymczasem jak nazwał się Yamato? Honda, tym samym znakiem, co Japonia, i Kiku – czyli cesarska chryzantema. Śmiechu warte, to i cała reszta.  
Dlatego, kiedy Japonia zaprasza go do siebie, Yao się śmieje i przez całą drogę nie może przestać, chociaż jeszcze dzisiaj nie palił. Zwłaszcza, że mały Yamato dla odmiany jest poważny; przestaje się uśmiechać, kiedy tylko biali przyjaciele znikną mu z pola widzenia. Właściwie to miło, że chociaż z Chin nie robi błazna.  
– Dziękuję, że zechciałeś mnie zaszczycić, czcigodny Chiny – wygłasza ceremonialnie, ale nie kłania się zbyt nisko. – Zechcesz się napić herbaty? A może zapalić fajkę? Przepraszam, jeśli mylę kolejność, nie jestem na bieżąco z obyczajami w twoim domu…  
Może uważa, że nie warto.  
– Ładnie tu u ciebie – przerywa Yao, ostentacyjnie rozglądając się po pokoju. Prawie takim, jak zapamiętał sprzed dwustu lat: maty tatami, niskie meble, zwój kakemono na ścianie i czarki koloru nefrytu. – Miło posiedzieć w miejscu, w którym nie wieją zachodnie wiatry.  
Chociaż nie, uświadamia sobie leniwie, czegoś w tym domu brak. Mieczy? Nie, zauważył stojak w którymś pokoju… Ach, czy to ważne.  
Japonia spogląda na niego przelotnie znad swojej czarki. Minę ma jak zwykle obojętną, ale Chiny nie darmo zajmował się nim przez kilkaset lat, umie go czytać, pewnie zresztą jako jedyny na świecie. Wyczuwa, kiedy Yamato jest zirytowany.  
– Oczywiście mundur bardzo ci pasuje – kontynuuje więc jowialnym tonem. – Te krótkie włosy też wyglądają schludnie. Dziwne, że jeszcze nie dałeś się sfotografować.  
– Skoro o tym mówimy – odzywa się Japonia – do czego potrzebowałeś mojego zdjęcia?  
– Lubię czasem popatrzeć na coś zabawnego.  
– Zakładam, że nadal masz w domu lustro?  
I wtedy Chiny zdaje sobie sprawę, czego mu brakowało.  
– Lustro! – Aż strzela palcami z wrażenia. – Yamato, przecież ty się pozbyłeś lustra!  
I jest tak szczerze, znienacka zaskoczony, że już własne zdziwienie go dziwi. Ale tak, pamięta, to lisie dziecko zawsze siadywało przed lustrem, gdy chciało się nad czymś zastanowić, i patrzyło w głąb tafli, i mówiło, że tak lepiej widzi. Przez te kilka dni, zanim na dobre odszedł, też nie kłócił się ani nie pyskował, tylko bardzo długo wpatrywał w swoje odbicie. Tak po prostu. Ale to nie jest ważne, karci się w duchu Chiny, i ciągnie radośnie:  
– Co to się stało, że przestałeś kontemplować świat? Rzeczywistość ci się wreszcie odsłoniła?  
I naprawdę mu wesoło, kiedy patrzy, jak Yamato nieznacznie przymruża oczy i już-już cofa dłonie, by wsunąć je w rękawy, ale reflektuje się w pół gestu, składa je płasko na kolanach.  
– Zmieniłem punkt odniesienia.  
– Ciekawe.  
– Byłbyś zdumiony, co można zobaczyć, kiedy popatrzy się na własny dom z drugiego brzegu – Japonia wciąż mówi wolno, obojętnie, ale w jego głosie jest jakieś drgnienie, przez które Yao momentalnie staje się czujny.  
– Jeśli znowu zaczniesz mówić o portach Korei – oznajmia – pójdę do domu.  
– Nie – odpowiada krótko Japonia. – Chciałem z tobą pomówić o Tajwanie. Myślę, że to bardzo dziwne, że z zachodniego brzegu w ogóle jej nie widać.  
– Bo nie chce być widziana.  
– Doprawdy?  
– Dziwisz się jej? Zobacz, co twoi biali przyjaciele zrobili z naszym domem. Mei nie życzy sobie, by jakikolwiek brzeg na nią patrzył, północny też.  
Japonia milczy przez chwilę, w zamyśleniu podpierając głowę na dłoni. A potem się uśmiecha – krótko, nieznacznie – i Yao nagle czuje straszną ochotę, by zapalić.  
– Tajwan nie życzy sobie, bym na nią patrzył?  
– Nie życzy – powtarza dobitnie Chiny, ale gdzieś przed sobą zaczyna już widzieć przepaść, morską głębię, ostre zęby w lisim pysku. Bogowie, jak bardzo potrzebuje fajki.  
– W takim razie ty musiałeś sobie życzyć – mówi Japonia, sięgając za pazuchę. – Bardzo ci dziękuję za tamtą wiadomość.  
– Jaką wiadomość?  
– Tę, która przyszła do mnie z Hualienu.  
Kładzie na stoliku pokolorowaną fotografię. Mei patrzy z niej, robiąc uroczo zakłopotaną minę; w jej ładnej, owalnej twarzy nie ma śladu wrogości. Ma na sobie najlepsze ubranie i kwiaty we włosach, i zalotnie wysuwa stopę spod spódnicy, i Chiny naprawdę, naprawdę potrzebuje fajki, bo ma wrażenie, że widzi w oczach siostrzyczki następne przepaście. Odwraca fotografię.  
_Jesteśmy dwiema falami, ty i ja._  
A niżej podpis, wszystko jej drobnymi, misternymi kreskami.  
– Piękna – zauważa niedbale Japonia. – A ten wiersz… bardzo elegancki. W twoim stylu.  
– Port Hualien jest na północy… – mamrocze Yao, trąc kciukiem litery, ale to na nic, wyschły już dawno. – Przecież jej mówiłem… Nie rozumiem…  
– Doprawdy?  
– Dlaczego ona ci to wysłała? – pyta bezradnie Chiny, a Japonia uśmiecha się, tym razem naprawdę, i ma uśmiech złodzieja, krzywy, niedokończony, jak on śmie…  
– Najwyraźniej chce, bym ją widział – mówi. – A skoro ty, czcigodny, tak się troszczysz o jej życzenia, na pewno nam to umożliwisz. W przyszłym tygodniu? Jak uważasz?  
Chiny nie odpowiada. Nie tak, by warto było wspominać. Lży Japonię do stu pokoleń w tę i z powrotem, a potem białe zjawy, potem nawet Mei, i nie, powtarza, nie, nie, nie. Im dłużej patrzy w oczy Japonii, tym głośniej, jakby krzykiem dało się przegonić tamten wyraz spokojnego triumfu.  
A kiedy wraca do domu, nadal nie widzi Tajwanu, tylko jakąś dziwkę z różowego zdjęcia, i…  
Chiny tego dnia nie palił. Dlatego – kiedy gniew mu już mija – tak wyraźnie widzi, że tym razem nie będzie wybaczenia.


	9. Za księżycem

Tajwan otwiera oczy i przez chwilę nie wie, gdzie jest: ma tylko uczucie, że daleko stąd. Poza tym boli ją głowa.  
Gdzieś obok rozlega się westchnienie.  
– Nic ci nie jest. – Przerażony, zgorączkowany głos. Chiny. – Jak dobrze. Wybacz mi, ja nie chciałem aż tak, ale ty naprawdę nie powinnaś… Zabiłbym się, gdyby coś ci się stało.  
– Tak zrób – mamrocze Tajwan, podnosząc się na kolana. Mdli ją strasznie, w głowie się kręci, ale już pamięta. Musiała upaść, kiedy uciekała. Chyba zresztą powinna uciekać dalej. Nie wie. Głowa ją boli. W ustach pełno krwi. To nieelegancko pluć, przypomina sobie Tajwan, ale już trudno, już ogląda, co jej spadło na dłoń.  
Chiny pojękuje.  
– To nic. Korea stracił kiedyś połowę zębów i już ma je z powrotem. To nic, nie martw się.  
Przecież Mei się nie martwi. Ani nawet nie chce jej się płakać, jak zwykle. Czuje się tylko trochę zdziwiona. I chyba się boi, bo czuje, że drży. Sama nie wie.  
Lewą, czystą ręką odgarnia włosy z twarzy. Tutaj też krew.  
– Musisz to przemyć. Nie ruszaj się, przyniosę wodę i…  
– Co się stało ze zdjęciem? – Tajwan wreszcie unosi wzrok, by spojrzeć na Chiny. Yao stoi już w drzwiach i nie odwraca głowy, kiedy odpowiada:  
– Spaliłem.  
Do tej pory Mei sądziła, że jeśli zdjęciu Japonii coś się stanie, to ona tego nie przeżyje, pęknie jej serce albo będzie płakać tak długo, aż rozpłynie się w strumień. Tymczasem jest tylko coraz mocniej zdziwiona. I nie może sobie przypomnieć, co… Ach, tak. Miała przecież uciekać.  
Więc wstaje po cichu, bierze ze skrzyni świeżą tunikę, trochę pieniędzy, tusz i pędzelek, i wychodzi do ogrodu. Księżyc świeci dość mocno, ale nisko, jeszcze się nie wyplątał z wierzb. Niedawno wzeszedł, więc chodźmy na wschód. I dalej, w bambusowy las. Wzdłuż potoku – tutaj księżyc świeci już z wysoka, a Tajwan przypomina sobie, że powinna przemyć twarz, więc przystaje na chwilę, by nabrać osrebrzonej wody w dłonie. Nie słyszy nawoływań ani pogoni, nic poza bulgotem strumienia, szmerem wiatru wśród bambusów. Wygląda na to, że faktycznie odeszła bardzo daleko na swoich wielkich stopach. Gdyby nie morze, pobiegłaby na północ, do Japonii, albo może on przyszedłby do niej. Kraje potrafią stawiać naprawdę długie kroki.  
Chiny też, przypomina sobie Tajwan, i rusza dalej.


	10. Brat i siostra

Tajwan jest bardzo stara. Może jeszcze nie tak jak Chiny, ale wystarczająco, by wiedzieć wiele rzeczy. Po pierwsze: ludzie są jej krwią, ale ona ich duszą i wobec tego ma prawo zażądać, czego tylko zechce: jedzenia, miejsca do spania, wody do obmycia, papieru do pisania. List do Japonii układa na progu chłopskiej chaty, dlatego potrafi znaleźć tylko proste słowa, i nasłuchując jednym uchem – dlatego znaki wychodzą tak chwiejnie.  
_Zabierz mnie stąd, proszę._  
Po drugie: Chiny nie tylko potrafi daleko chodzić, ale też zna dom Tajwanu prawie tak dobrze, jak ona sama. Co gorsza, całkiem dobrze zna też samą Mei, dlatego należy się spodziewać, że będzie szukał jej w portach – i trzymać się od portów z daleka. List można schować w rękawie. Nie zniszczy się, choćby Chiny ją znalazł.  
Po trzecie: to, że Yao przestał nawoływać, nie oznacza, że jej nie szuka. Raczej szuka jej uważniej. Po czwarte: dom Tajwanu jest naprawdę mały, czyli to, co się dzieje, to nawet nie ucieczka, tylko zabawa w chowanego. Każda zabawa się kiedyś kończy, zwłaszcza w domu otoczonym z czterech stron wodą. Po piąte: kraje potrafią wytrzymać bardzo wiele. Nie ma chyba takiego kija, którego uderzenia Tajwan by nie przeżyła, więc kiedy Chiny wreszcie ją znajduje – tak głupio, po prostu ktoś złapał ją za ramię na targowisku, w środku miasta – nie powinna w ogóle się bać. Tylko że wyrwa po zębie dalej ją boli, rozcięta skroń też, i te palce wczepione w ciało.  
– Mei! – Chiny przygląda się jej, jakby widział ją po raz pierwszy. – Tu jesteś! Błagam, nie rób tego więcej, już myślałem, że cię znalazł…  
– Kto? – pyta Mei i myśli o liście skrytym w rękawie. Żeby tylko nie wypadł, żeby tylko nie wypadł, żeby tylko…  
Chiny odwraca wzrok.  
– Nikt – mówi, ale jego uścisk robi się coraz mocniejszy.  
I wtedy myśl na sekundę zapiera Mei dech.  
– Japonia tu jest? – pyta spokojnie, pokornie, mięknąc Yao w rękach. Jeśli znienacka stężeje i się wyrwie, i jeśli da odpowiednio długi skok…  
– Był. Odpłynął.  
Jakby grunt nagle stopniał pod nogami. To nic. To nic. Kłamie, wstrętny pająk, słychać po nim. Który port przyjmuje japońskie okręty?  
– Jaka szkoda! – pojękuje Tajwan. – A byłam dzisiaj w Hualienie… – Chiny patrzy na nią, przestraszony, na sekundę rozluźnia chwyt, i to wystarczy.  
Hualien. Tajwan daje długi skok w tłum, znosi ją aż na koniec targowiska, i dalej, dalej, Hualien, Hualien, może jeszcze nie zdążył wypłynąć. Okręty nie niosą tak szybko, powtarza sobie Mei, lasy i pola migają dokoła, gałęzie chlaszczą po twarzy, błoto bryzga spod nóg. Japonia nie mógł jeszcze odpłynąć. Japonia na pewno już odpłynął. Nie mógł jej tu zostawić. Mógł, przecież nic o niej nie wie. Nie mógł.  
Kiedy Tajwan dobiega do północnego nabrzeża, widzi bandery z czerwonym słońcem, okręt szykujący się do odpłynięcia, wsiadających ludzi – i nogi się pod nią uginają, bo po trapie idą sami oficerowie w zachodnich mundurach, nie ma wśród nich żadnego młodzieńca w kimonie. Odpłynął. Pomyliła się.  
Nieprawda, myśli zaraz, w zachodnich strojach wszyscy wyglądają tak samo, jeśli tylko…  
– Japonio! – krzyczy, chociaż po tym wariackim biegu nie czuje płuc. – Japonio!  
Nóg też już nie czuje. A jednak, kiedy jeden z oficerów przystaje i odwraca głowę, Tajwan zrywa się raz jeszcze, bardziej przelatując niż przebiegając most, i zatrzymuje dopiero na Japonii, dosłownie wpada mu w ręce – i wtedy ogarnia ją takie zmęczenie, że nie ma siły, by się odsunąć. Stoi tylko, łapiąc oddech. Czuje zapach morza i jakichś cudzoziemskich pachnideł. Chłód metalowych guzików na policzku. Bicie serca, może bardziej swoje niż jego, bo wszystko w niej pulsuje, cała jest teraz tłukącym się sercem. I to wszystko, wszystko jest naprawdę.  
– Wiedziałam, że przyjedziesz – powtarza, starając się mimo zadyszki poprawnie dobrać japońskie głoski. – Wiedziałam.  
Japonia kładzie ręce na jej ramionach i odsuwa delikatnie, tak, że teraz mogą się sobie wreszcie przyjrzeć. Jak na fotografii: ma wąską twarz, jasną skórę, oczy tak ciemne, że prawie pozbawione połysku. Włosy o tym samym wodnym odcieniu, co u Mei.  
– Kim jesteś? – pyta po mandaryńsku  
– Nazywam się Tajwan – Mei składa starszemu bratu ukłon. – I jestem twoją młodszą siostrą.  
– Siostrą? – Japonia przygląda się jej najpierw ze zdziwieniem, potem z uwagą, i pod tym spojrzeniem Mei pomału uświadamia sobie, że jest potargana i spocona, przybiegła boso przez błoto, że ma opuchniętą twarz i brzydki strup na skroni. I chyba jednak mówi źle, skoro brat na jej japoński uparcie odpowiada po mandaryńsku.  
A potem to wszystko znów traci znaczenie, ponieważ Japonia się do niej uśmiecha.  
– Nie jesteśmy rodzeństwem – mówi łagodnie.


	11. Tysiąc lat żalu

Tajwan przytrzymuje włosy ręką, żeby nie wpadały jej do ust. Ach, mogła zabrać z domu albo zażądać od kogoś grzebienia i szpilek.  
– Nie rozumiem tego – oświadcza. – Skoro jesteś bratem Chin, to musisz być i moim.  
Ale w gruncie rzeczy porywisty, bryzgający wodnym pyłem wiatr wcale jej nie przeszkadza. I Japonii najwyraźniej też nie, idą oboje samym brzegiem wody, aż fale liżą im pod stopy.  
– To prawda, że w swoim czasie bardzo wiele mnie nauczył – wyjaśnia Japonia. – Ale nigdy nie uważałem się za jego brata.  
– Chiny mówił mi co innego.  
– Chiny bardzo lubi mówić.  
I na pewno już tutaj za nią idzie, a poza tym trochę jej jednak smutno – mimo to Tajwan chichocze w rękaw, bo to przecież szczera prawda. Jak miło słuchać, gdy ktoś mówi na głos twoje myśli.  
– Mówił mi na przykład – ciągnie Japonia – że nie życzysz sobie, bym na ciebie patrzył.  
W tej chwili rzeczywiście, myśli Tajwan. Już naprawdę nie wie, co robić z rękami i włosami, a Japonia patrzy bardziej na fale niż na nią, jakby nie chciał jej jeszcze bardziej zawstydzać.  
– Zapomniał dodać: kiedy jestem źle ubrana – odpowiada mu pogodnie. – Dostałeś przecież moje zdjęcie, prawda?  
– I dziękuję ci – Japonia zerka na nią z ukosa i lekko skłania głowę. – Za zdjęcie i za spotkanie. Właściwie powinienem już wcześniej wysłać odpowiedź, ale domyślam się, że Chiny…  
– Czyta moje listy – dopowiada Tajwan. – Pewnie twoje też czytał? Wiesz, kiedyś?  
– Nie miałem wtedy do kogo pisywać.  
– A teraz pisujesz do białych zjaw?  
– Nazywam ich raczej cudzoziemcami – Japonia uśmiecha się nieznacznie; ma taki skryty, jakby zamyślony uśmiech. – Ale tak, masz rację. Zresztą świat jest teraz bardzo rozmownym miejscem.  
– I rozmawia ponad naszymi głowami.  
– To zależy już tylko od nas.  
Tajwan chciałaby się dowiedzieć, jak to jest, tak rozmawiać z zachodnimi krajami jak z normalnymi. I co by się stało, gdyby mogła im kiedyś odpowiedzieć na tamte listy, i jeszcze co się wydarzyło tysiąc lat wcześniej. W zamian chętnie opowiedziałaby, co działo się u niej – jednak dzień jest krótki, plaża kiedyś się kończy, a Chiny… A Chiny obserwuje ich z nabrzeża. Nie biegnie, nie nawołuje, tylko stoi i patrzy.  
Nie. Schodzi powoli, idzie do nich. Tajwan nagle stwierdza, że wiatr jest strasznie zimny.  
– Ach, czcigodny – Japonia kłania się krótko, kiedy spotykają się pośrodku plaży. – Wybacz, że musiałeś na nas czekać.  
Tajwan bez słowa łapie go za rękę i ukradkiem wsuwa mu w nią złożony na czworo list.

*

Chiny wie, że czasem przytrafia się taki ból, na który nie pomoże nic – ani opium, ani sen, ani przekucie go w gniew. Ciągle tylko nie potrafi przewidzieć, z której strony nadejdzie: kiedy domyślał się go w pierwszej ucieczce Mei, nastąpiła ta druga, do portu. Kiedy tak stał na nabrzeżu i patrzył, najwyżej oceniał ból bezradności – a wtedy Mei go dostrzegła i poszukała schronienia za plecami Japonii, ze wszystkich ludzi właśnie jego.  
Teraz zaś Chiny widzi, jak jego siostrzyczka kurczowo trzyma tamtego za rękę, i nie ma odwagi myśleć dalej.


	12. Cedrowy smok

W pokojach dla kobiet belki u sufitu są zrobione z cedru i rzeźbione na kształt smoków, a Tajwan właściwie wiedziała o tym dużo wcześniej. Po prostu dopiero niedawno zaczęła się im uważnie przyglądać, podobnie jak kratownicom w oknach (stylizowane kwiaty śliwy), okuciom na meblach (mosiężne, odbijające od ciemnego drewna) czy rysunkom na porcelanie (smoki, winorośl, damy dworu). Ma teraz mnóstwo czasu, by nauczyć się swoich mebli na pamięć.  
Ponieważ Chiny wiele dni temu zamknął drzwi do kobiecych pokojów i więcej ich nie otworzył.  
– Przynosisz mi wstyd – powiedział po tamtym spotkaniu w porcie. Tylko tyle. Nie wymyślał jej, nie uderzył, tylko wepchnął do pokoju i założył zasuwę na drzwiach.  
Och, wcale jej nie głodzi, Mei ma wszystko, czego potrzebuje: ryż i herbatę, papier i tusz, jedwab i koszyk kolorowych nici. Tylko deszczu tutaj nie ma, a słońca tyle, ile wpadnie przez kratę.  
– Dlaczego nie dajesz mi o siebie zadbać? – pyta Chiny. – Nie chcę, żeby stała ci się krzywda.  
Czasami Tajwan ma nawet towarzystwo: Yao co jakiś czas przychodzi pod jej okno, żeby porozmawiać.  
– Boję się o moje kwiaty – wyjaśnia Mei i nawet nie kłamie tak bardzo; przez okno widzi tylko dwa krzewy peonii, jedną wierzbę, a z potoku został już sam szmer.  
Chiny nieoczekiwanie zaciska rękę na kracie.  
– Ja też się boję – wyznaje cicho i zmienia się na twarzy tak bardzo, że Tajwan lekko, z wahaniem dotyka jego dłoni. Nie jest przecież złą dziewczyną, nawet, jeśli bardzo chciałaby teraz zapytać, czy boi się Japonii.  
– Przyślę ci starego Xu Li – dodaje Chiny już swoim zwykłym, rzeczowym tonem. – On zajmie się kwiatami, a jego wnuczka dotrzyma ci towarzystwa. Tak ślicznie śpiewa.  
Tak więc Xu Li dogląda jej peonii i chryzantem, Xu Lan śpiewa jak mały słowik, a Mei ma jeden powód więcej, by nadal czesać włosy, myć twarz i zakładać codziennie świeży cheongsam. Ale nie, dbałaby o wygląd nadal, tak jak dba o odkurzanie mebli i zapamiętanie tych kilku japońskich zwrotów. Nieważne, że nikt do niej nie wejdzie, że ogląda ją tylko stary chłop i dziecko, że nie ma z kim szlifować rozmów. To wcale nie jest wszystko jedno, to będzie katastrofa, jeśli zrobi się jej wszystko jedno.  
Xu Li podaje jej czasem świeże kwiaty, by mogła je sobie przypiąć do włosów. Tajwan w zamian daje mu jedwabne kwiaty dla Xu Lan, te, które sama uszyła. Dużo teraz wyszywa. Przez chwilę kusiło ją, by czerwone słońce na białym tle, ale ponieważ Chiny może w każdej chwili zdjąć zasuwę z drzwi, ostatecznie pozostaje przy niebieskozielonych wzorach fal, ryb i lilii wodnych. Pantofelki, opaski na włosy, chustki, zaczęła nawet przerabiać jedną spódnicę – a to wszystko dałaby Xu Lan, gdyby tylko mała albo jej dziadek potrafili powiedzieć cokolwiek o tym, co się dookoła dzieje.  
Chiny? Nie warto go pytać. Odmawia nawet wtedy, gdy Mei prosi pokornie o gazety do czytania.  
– Nie! – odpowiada tak ostro, że Tajwan odruchowo cofa się od okna. – Nie potrzebujesz czytać o sprawach, których nie rozumiesz. Jeśli zależy ci na lekturze, mogę ci przynieść Księgę Pieśni albo jakieś inne wiersze.  
Xu Li też początkowo odmawia, ale z nim akurat łatwo sobie poradzić.  
– Twoja rodzina jest tu dopiero od pięciu pokoleń! – fuka na niego Tajwan, rzucając przez okno pieniądze. – I jeśli nie chcesz, bym zatruła życie kolejnym pięciu, przyniesiesz mi tę przeklętą gazetę!  
– Wszyscy będziemy mieli przez to kłopoty – narzeka Xu Li, ale robi, co do niego należy.  
Jednak gazety też nie mówią Mei niczego ważnego: ciągle tylko Korea, powstanie koreańskich chłopów, zamknięte koreańskie porty, wezwanie do ochrony bezbronnych Koreańczyków przed najazdem białych zjaw. Albo Japończyków, czyta czasami Tajwan, a potem wrzuca gazety w ogień i nastawia wodę na herbatę. Chiny jak zwykle wtrąca się do cudzych spraw, a Korea źle robi, jeśli ostatnio tak często pyta go o radę. Może zresztą wcale nie pyta. Chiny bardzo lubi mówić, myśli Tajwan za każdym razem, gdy Yao przychodzi pod jej okna – a Yao ostatnio przychodzi często, prawie codziennie, i głównie po to, by opowiadać podłe rzeczy o wszystkich dookoła. Mei słucha, ale tak naprawdę nie zważa na jego słowa bardziej niż na szum wiatru.  
Zresztą coraz ciężej zważać na cokolwiek teraz, w lipcu, kiedy pokoje dla kobiet stają się przeraźliwie duszne i nawet woda ze studni jest ciepława. Tajwan nadal jeszcze dba o uczesanie, ale nie wpina już sobie we włosy kwiatów, omdlałych z upału. Nudzi ją śpiew małej dziewczynki za oknem. Nie potrafi się też zabrać za szycie, bo po kilku falistych ściegach zbiera się jej na płacz.  
Tajwan często przesuwa w dłoniach pasma jedwabiu, bo jedwab jest zawsze śliski, zawsze taki chłodny. Także wtedy, gdy Chiny przychodzi i mówi tylko:  
– Japonia wypowiedział mi wojnę.  
Mei patrzy na niego obojętnie, owijając sobie niebieski szal wokół przegubu. A potem spogląda na cedrowego smoka u sufitu i myśli, że w razie potrzeby ucieknie choćby na nim.


	13. Szum wiatru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Co do zakładów o herbatę: tzw. tocha było modne w erze Muromachi (bodajże) i stanowiło hazardowy konkurs na rozpoznawanie gatunków herbaty.  
> Grę w prawdę i fałsz zaczerpnęłam z "Wyznań gejszy". Źródło wątpliwe, ale gra cudna.

– Ty nie możesz mieć tysiąca lat – powtarza Ameryka, a Japonia uśmiecha się tylko i skinieniem daje jednej z panienek sygnał, by dolała im obu sake.  
– To prawda – przyznaje, unosząc czarkę. – Mam prawie dwa. Na zdrowie!  
Może sake to nie jest uczciwy alkohol, muzyka brzmi jak brzęczenie komarów, a panienki ćwierkają wyłącznie po swojemu. Może i Japonia do niedawna ostrzeliwał każdy obcy okręt, jaki mu się nawinął, ale ostatecznie Ameryka przekonuje się ze zdziwieniem, że w sumie równy z niego chłop i można się z nim dobrze bawić. Po prostu z początku źle się zrozumieli. Ale teraz?  
– Wy, żółci, musicie się wolniej starzeć – uznaje Alfred. – Bo wiesz, zagrałeś z Chinami całkiem jak ja z Anglią. Właściwie to ja miałem jeszcze mniej ludzi niż ty, ale mniejsza. Kiedy idzie o wolność, trzeba grać va banque, co nie?  
– Grać jak?  
– No wiesz, na jedną kartę…  
Do licha, przypomina sobie Ameryka, on chyba nie umie grać w karty. Nie, żeby Japonia potępiał hazard, czasem miewał naprawdę zwariowane pomysły, choćby te zakłady o rodzaj herbaty. Albo: opowiem dwie historie, prawdziwą i fałszywą, a kto nie odgadnie kłamstwa, ten pije karną kolejkę…  
Ameryka wychyla kolejkę i z rozmachem klepie przyjaciela po plecach.  
– Dobrze robisz, że się wstawiasz za Koreą – mówi. – To chciałem powiedzieć.  
– Dziękuję – Japonia kłania się lekko. – Cieszę się, że myślimy podobnie.  
– O tej dziewczynie chyba też pamiętasz?  
– O Tajwanie? – Japonia uśmiecha się, w ogóle pogodny z niego typ, czy ktoś go ostatnio widział ponurego? – Oczywiście. Sama poprosiła mnie ostatnio o pomoc.  
– Znam to – kiwa głową Ameryka. – Znaczy, Chiny zachowuje się całkiem jak Anglia. Ja wiem, że się jakoś troszczy o was wszystkich i naprawdę, mi też jest szkoda, że nie da się tego załatwić inaczej…  
Japonia obojętnie wzrusza ramionami.  
– Nie ma innej drogi – stwierdza. – Tak to już bywa.  
Niby obojętnie. Ameryka przecież to zna.  
– Masz moje poparcie, jasne? – podkreśla. – Nie robisz nic złego. Po prostu… starsi bracia czasem nie wiedzą, kiedy wyhamować z tą swoją troską, prawda?  
– Prawda – przyznaje Japonia. – Nie wiedzą.


	14. Wojownik

Japonia stoi na nabrzeżu i przygląda się nadciągającym okrętom, trzepotaniu czarno-biało-czerwonych bander na wietrze. Chiny może mieć trzykrotnie większą armię, ale to on ma trzy razy więcej przyjaciół, bardzo pomocnych, bardzo zgodnych, gotowych podzielić się bardzo nowoczesną bronią. Źle być teraz samotnym, nawet Korea to rozumie. Nawet Tajwan, choć to takie niemądre, zdziczałe dziecko. Każdy, kto nie daje się opętać fajce. Albo rzewnym wspomnieniom, co zresztą na jedno wychodzi. Łzy i opium tak samo przyćmiewają wzrok, myśli Japonia, podchodząc do trapu, by powitać gości.  
Gdyby ktoś zapytał go o nastrój, odpowiedziałby, że jest zadowolony. Ma chwilę wolnego czasu i może ją dobrze spożytkować. Prusy okazał się na tyle uprzejmy, że w związku z dość niezwykłą sytuacją zobowiązał się dostarczyć broń szybciej, do tego osobiście. Dzień jest taki, jaki Japonia lubi najbardziej: pogodny i chłodny, z wysoką falą i wiatrem od północy. Stal i morze. Nic lepiej nie łagodzi tego stałego, rozchodzącego się po żyłach bólu, jaki towarzyszy dużym stratom w ludziach.  
Zresztą, pomijając nawet przyjemności i bolączki wojny, Prusy jako jedyny z cudzoziemców potrafi mówić rzeczy, których warto słuchać. Zazwyczaj.  
– A jednak popijamy? – zagaja tonem, którego Japonia nie umie odczytać. Żart czy przygana?  
– Tracę krew. – Ton wyjaśnienia będzie dobrą odpowiedzią na obie możliwości. – Czasami należy…  
– Się wzmocnić – Prusy macha lekceważąco ręką. – Przecież wiem. Dziwię się po prostu, że picie z nami cię razi, a ze szczeniakiem Anglii nie.  
– Kodeks Bushido mówi, że nie należy ubliżać przyjaciołom zbytnią poufałością – Japonia nadal mówi wyjaśniająco, tym razem po to, by pokryć rozdrażnienie. Doprawdy. Traktuje Prusy z największym szacunkiem, z jakim potrafi. Rozmawia z nim jak wojownik z wojownikiem, z całą powagą pyta o zdanie, parę razy skrzyżowali nawet miecze. Czego on jeszcze oczekuje?  
– Mój kodeks mówi, że o jednego się nie obrażę – odpowiada spokojnie Prusy.  
Dobrze, mogą ze sobą pić. Ale po co?  
– Potraktuj to jako zaproszenie i koniec tematu. Jak sytuacja z Chinami?  
Tutaj Japonia czuje się już pewnie i konkretnie.  
– Korea jest zdecydowany, jego król nieco mniej, ale to kwestia czasu. Wychodzi więc na to, że Chiny będzie musiał ustąpić.  
– Z trzykrotnie większą armią?  
– Nie śmiałbym pouczać cię na temat liczebności i wyszkolenia – Japonia skłania się lekko, ale nie uśmiecha, wobec Prus nie musi się wygłupiać. – Ale mam powody, by sądzić, że moja armia szkoliła się u dobrych nauczycieli.  
– Spróbowałbyś sądzić inaczej. A więc Korea, Tajwan… Dalej?  
– Któż to wie?  
Prusy parska krótkim, chrapliwym śmiechem.  
– Anglia kręci nosem – informuje. – Ale dopóki nie tkniesz Hongkongu, raczej nie będzie się wtrącał. Zresztą wiesz co? Wtrąci się czy nie, rób swoje i na nic nie zważaj.  
– Tak zamierzam – przyznaje Japonia, ale Prusy zapala się coraz bardziej.  
Wojownik czy nie, jest przecież cudzoziemcem. Są takie momenty, kiedy zdarza mu się pokazać żołądek.  
– Wyszoruj nim podłogę, jeśli zajdzie potrzeba! – mówi, oczy mu się żarzą, rumieniec wypełza na policzki. – Bierz, co się da, a czego się nie da, to spal! A jak ktoś się wtrąci, to chętnie pomogę, ja i Francja, i pewnie Ameryka też… Mniejsza o to, co Chiny ci zrobił. Skoro go tak długo nienawidzisz, to pewnie musiało być tego warte.  
– Ależ nie – sprzeciwia się Japonia. – Ja wcale nie żywię do niego nienawiści.  
– W każdym razie cię wkurza.  
– Nie żywię do niego żadnych gwałtownych uczuć.  
Prusy przystaje, zaskoczony, i marszczy brwi.  
– W takim razie o co chodzi?  
– To chyba oczywiste – odpowiada Japonia, skonsternowany, bo wojownik przecież powinien rozumieć, że uczucia nie mają tu nic do rzeczy. Ale nie, Prusy przygląda mu się inaczej, baczniej niż zwykle, i Japonia zastanawia się, w którym miejscu popełnił błąd.


	15. Czas zapalić lampy

Powietrze aż drży od grania cykad, a nad odległymi polami podnosi się opar: musi więc być gorąco. Za chwilę wzejdzie księżyc, myśli Chiny, i mocniej obejmuje dłońmi czarkę. Pomimo upału jest mu zimno, tak kłująco zimno, jakby szron płynął w żyłach. Traci krew, cały czas, i to dlatego, i jakie to śmieszne, tak krwawić od takiego pyłku, ilu ludzi może mieć Japonia? Yao pije odwar z imbiru, by wlać w żyły ogień; pomimo gęstniejącego zmroku nie zapala lampy na tarasie. Nie chce, by Anglia widział, jak drżą mu ręce.  
– Japonia postąpił skandalicznie – mówi tamten. – Nie zamierzam nawet słowem udzielać mu poparcia.  
– Więc pomóż mi – mówi Chiny, patrząc na tę niewyraźną sylwetkę w mroku.  
Białe diabły, białe zjawy.  
– Masz już trzy razy większą armię – zauważa Anglia. – Do tego dobrze uzbrojoną. Co twoim zdaniem mógłbym tu jeszcze zdziałać?  
Chiny przeciąga dłonią po oczach. Nie powinien teraz palić. Nie przy cudzoziemcach, w każdym razie.  
– Zaatakować jego porty? Uwięzić ambasadora? Cokolwiek.  
– Nie żartuj. Jesteśmy ludźmi cywilizowanymi. Nie mogę się tak po prostu wmieszać w wasze rodzinne konflikty.  
– A to ciekawe. Jakoś nie miałeś oporów, kiedy zabierałeś mi Hongkong.  
– I mam coraz większą pewność, że dobrze zrobiłem. – Głos Anglii brzmi oschle. – Nie zamierzam się wtrącać, ale na Boga, nie wyobrażaj sobie, że nikt nie wie, jak się pastwisz nad tą dziewczyną.  
– Japonia ci to powiedział – Yao stwierdza, nie pyta.  
– Twierdzisz, że kłamie?  
Japonia nic nie rozumie, myśli Chiny, bo i jak miałby, skoro jest jak dzwon bez serca? Kołysz go cały dzień, a nie wyda dźwięku, tymczasem ja, ja naprawdę boję się już tylko o Mei. Tak bardzo, że nie wchodzę do jej pokoju.  
– Kto jak kto, ale ty powinieneś mnie zrozumieć – mówi na głos. – Wiesz przecież, że kiedy chodzi o bezpieczeństwo dzieci, trzeba czasem zachować się…  
– Nigdy go nie dotknąłem – przerywa Anglia. Brzmi, jakby na tę jego oschłość rzucono iskrę, trach, i już po dyplomacji. – Nigdy, słyszysz? Nie zaznał nawet pasa, nawet za najdziksze wybryki. Jeśli mu wyrządziłem krzywdę, to chyba tym, że byłem za miękki.  
Chiny kiwa obojętnie głową. Czuje się bardzo, bardzo zmęczony. Imbir w czarce już wystygł.  
– To ciekawe – odpowiada. – Bo Ameryka twierdzi, że mało brakowało, by waszą ostatnią kłótnię skończył z bagnetem w gardle.  
Anglia wstaje.  
– Ta rozmowa jest bezcelowa – stwierdza. – Odmawiam brania udziału w waszym konflikcie. Nie musisz mnie odprowadzać do drzwi.  
Yao nawet nie trudzi się, by złożyć mu ukłon. Patrzy na ogród, na świetliki i księżyc. Po co mi lampy, myśli, i wydobywa z rękawa fajkę.


	16. O grubość nici

Japonia od jakiegoś czasu – od masakry w Lushun? – nie bierze osobistego udziału w walce. Podobno miał powiedzieć, że nie zamierza dłużej hańbić swojego miecza łatwymi zwycięstwami. Japonia czeka na coś, najwyraźniej, a Chiny naprawdę dawno nie miał już w ręce broni. Myśl jest trwalsza od stali, tak sobie powtarzał przez ostatnie stulecia, tylko że teraz nawet myśleć już nie może, i nie wytrzyma tego, nie wytrzyma.  
Japonia pozwolił swoim wojskom wkroczyć do domu Tajwanu. I wtedy Yao żąda spotkania twarzą w twarz, natychmiast, dopóki Japończycy pozostają na obrzeżach wyspy.  
– Yamato! – krzyczy na cały plac, tak, by obie armie słyszały. – Wiem dobrze, że nie masz honoru ani czci dla przodków! Jesteś kłamcą, złodziejem, tchórzem bez poczucia wstydu! Nie dziwi mnie, że boisz się wystąpić przeciw moim żołnierzom!  
I zawsze się odsłaniałeś, myśli gorączkowo, zawsze na mgnienie zostawiałeś lewy bark nieosłonięty.  
– Dlatego zamierzam ci ustąpić: patrz, wychodzę tutaj sam! Znajdziesz w sobie choć tyle odwagi, by wyjść mi naprzeciw!?  
I Japonia wychodzi, i musi być równie zmęczony co Yao, bo nie umie powściągnąć emocji, twarz ma bladą, ściągniętą gniewem, i kłania się tak szybko, że nie sposób nazwać tego ukłonu kulturalnym.  
– Jesteś starym głupcem, Chiny – mówi, podczas gdy żołnierze cofają się, tworząc wokół nich krąg. – Ale cóż, jednak starym. Nigdy nie uchybię życzeniu starca.  
Jest bardzo szybki, myśli Chiny, ale ja też. Jestem zmęczony, ale on też. Jeśli ciąć go w bark, nie będzie mógł walczyć dalej.  
Miecz wcale nie wydaje się taki ciężki.  
– Stawaj!  
W pierwszym starciu Yao mija się z ostrzem o włos, nawet nie, o grubość jedwabnej nici. I tak, Japonia nadal się odsłania, co prawda na mgnienie, ale…  
Stal odzywa się długim, brzęczącym zaśpiewem, kiedy Japonia w ostatniej chwili zastawia się, klinga prześlizguje po klindze, i teraz uwaga, odskoczyć, nie dać mu się chwycić za przegub i obalić na ziemię. To tylko mgnienie, szczelina cieńsza od nitki, ale jeśli na niego wypadnę, o tak – i jeśli skoczę blisko, tak blisko – i nie nadzieję się na miecz, i natychmiast uderzę, wtedy –  
Yamato cofa się, zaskoczony frontalnym atakiem, i odsłania naprawdę głupio, Chiny może teraz nawet nie ciąć go w bark, tylko rozpłatać szyję aż po kręgi, i – i waha się na mgnienie, na włos, na grubość jedwabnej nici. Plecy, bardziej czuje niż myśli, odsłoniłem…  
Japonia błyskawicznie obraca się za nim – i nie waha wcale.


	17. Wielka czerwona rzeka

Chiny nic nie wie. Czuje tylko, że jest zimno. Że kołysze go nurt – a może wypływa z niego – nie wie. Taki straszny szum w uszach. Tak boli każdy wdech, Yao nie może oddychać. Ani w ogóle się ruszyć. Przy każdym ruchu żeber płynie nowy strumyczek, płynie wielka czerwona rzeka. Chiny widzi, jak rozlewa się po kamieniach.  
Mei, myśli, co teraz z tobą będzie, siostrzyczko?  
– Ja nie chciałam tego! Nie chciałam!  
Mei wyszywa w izbie dla kobiet. Jest bezpieczna, wcale jej tutaj nie ma, skąd by się miała tu wziąć?  
– Policz wszystkie razy, które ci wymierzył, i powiedz, czy nie wystarczyłoby ich, by przebić go na wylot.  
– Chyba nie chcesz go zabić!?  
To się nie dzieje, to tylko sztuczka. Lisy potrafią mamić nawet słuch.  
– Oczywiście, że nie. Zaraz każę go opatrzyć.  
Nie trzeba wierzyć, kiedy gdzieś w czerwonej rzece rozlega się głos Mei i kiedy brzmi tak miękko:  
– Chodź. Ty też powinieneś się obmyć.


	18. Nurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kwiecień 1895, czyli Tajwan czeka pół roku republiki. To jest ten moment, w którym historia - a w każdym razie relacje kraj/kraj - idzie sobie, a ja sobie.

Potok jest pełen światła, całe dno faluje od rozedrganych złocistych żyłek. Woda ma smak roztopionego śniegu. Tak, na pewno zmyje krew lepiej niż tamta domowa, letnia i zastała. Na pewno może ukoić wzburzenie. Dlatego Tajwan pije chciwie, tak po prostu, nabrawszy wody w dłonie, nie przejmując się, że moczy sobie szerokie rękawy. I nie, wcale nie zapomniała o swoim gościu. Dzban stoi na kamieniu obok, pełen po brzeg. Japonia będzie mógł się obmyć. Dostanie też czarkę herbaty, koniecznie, na pewno jest zmęczony.  
Tylko najpierw Tajwan musi się upewnić, że nie śni. Woda jest lodowata, a powietrze przejrzyste w świetle i wonne w cieniu. Światło drży. Ćwierkają zimorodki. To już wiosna, myśli Tajwan, i wstaje. Dobrze. Idzie prosto, nogi już jej nie drżą, w głowie się nie kręci. Nie zemdlała wcześniej, więc i teraz nie powinna.  
A była tego bliska, prawdę mówiąc, kiedy Japonia znienacka zjawił się w jej drzwiach – w pierwszej chwili wcale go zresztą nie poznała, nie wiedziała, kim jest ten blady jak duch, rozwiany żołnierz o twarzy przeciętej smugą krwi.   
– Chodź szybko – powiedział. – Musisz coś zobaczyć.  
I rzeczywiście pobiegli, bogowie, przecież musiała zataczać się jak pijana. Jakim cudem pobiegła? I jakim cudem nie uciekła, kiedy zobaczyła…  
Japonia siedzi tam, gdzie go zostawiła: na stopniach tarasu. Wyprostowany, z mieczem na kolanach. Być może. Tajwan zerka tylko kątem oka. Odwraca się skromnie, kiedy słyszy podziękowanie i chlupot wody w miednicy.   
– Boisz się mnie – zauważa Japonia.  
Mei chichocze piskliwie.   
– Wstydzę się – mówi. I chichocze dalej, kręcąc głową, naprawdę zachowuje się całkiem jak pijana. To przez to świeże powietrze, nic innego. Za długo siedziała w zamknięciu. Właśnie tak.   
– Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie jestem?  
– Światło z twojego okna przyświecało mi co wieczór – odpowiada Japonia i dodaje: – Nie bój się mnie.  
Jego głos jest niski, miękko przytłumiony, jakby stworzony do prośby i pocieszania.   
– Nie bój się – prosi. – Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić.   
– Wcale tak nie myślę.  
– Więc spójrz na mnie.   
Więc Tajwan z ociąganiem odwraca głowę. Rzeczywiście, nie widzi niczego strasznego. Japonia przygląda się jej, opierając splecione ręce na kolanach. W rozpiętym mundurze i z podwiniętymi rękawami, z mokrymi włosami przylegającymi do czoła i policzków, wygląda młodo, jak zwyczajny chłopak. Żadnej stali, żadnych bryzgów krwi, można pomyśleć, że ot, tak sobie przyszedł pogawędzić, zanim pójdzie z wędką nad morze. Że Chiny zaraz go stąd przegoni i…  
Tajwan mruga gęsto, by przegonić obraz spod powiek. Chiny jakoś z tego wyjdzie. Ma, na co zasłużył. Chiny miał plecy przekrojone jak owoc granatu. Ale gdyby zebrać wszystkie razy, które jej w życiu wymierzył, pewnie nie starczyłoby mu skóry na ich przyjęcie.   
Chiny nigdy już tutaj nie wróci. Tajwan niczego, ale to niczego nie żałuje.  
– Co teraz będzie? – pyta.  
Japonia uśmiecha się do niej, a jego głos brzmi miękko jak szmer potoku, jak odległy szum morza, kiedy odpowiada:  
– Teraz sama zdecydujesz.


	19. Dotknąwszy ognia

Przez pierwszy tydzień po otwarciu drzwi Tajwan tak naprawdę nic nie robi. Och, oczywiście, chodzi po wyspie, znika na całe godziny w bambusowych zagajnikach, wdrapuje się na górskie ścieżki, brodzi bosymi stopami w potokach i w morzu. Czasami karci się w duchu – nic nikomu nie przyjdzie z samego chodzenia – ale myśli są przelotne, drżące jak prążki światła w wodzie, i niewiele z nich wynika. Właściwie Tajwan jest teraz samym ciałem. Oczami, które bardzo długo patrzą na horyzont. Piersią, która bardzo głęboko oddycha. Dłonią, która bardzo długo dotyka świeżych liści.  
Nie można wymagać od ciała, by udzielało mądrych odpowiedzi.  
– Co się teraz stanie? – pytają ludzie, jej krew. – To prawda, że Chiny sprzedał nas Japończykom? Za co podpalono tamte wioski?  
Tamte wioski, kilka rybackich osad na wschodnim brzegu. Małe ranki na boku, tuż pod żebrami, trochę jak ślady po zębach. Kiedy giną ludzie, przypomina sobie Tajwan, czujesz ból. Kiedy ginie miasto, ślad zostaje na twojej skórze. Jakie to dziwne, że zabite dzieci i chaty wypalone do gołej ziemi bolą mniej niż, powiedzmy, kara za wycieczki do portu. To byli Japończycy, powtarzają ludzie, i kołatanie serca tak wysoko, już w gardle, też boli bardziej.  
Ale Tajwan jest przecież duszą, to przede wszystkim. Dlatego wreszcie rozciera tusz, bierze do ręki pędzelek i zapisuje pytanie.

Straciłem dużo krwi – brzmi odpowiedź Japonii – a moi żołnierze wielu przyjaciół, mieli więc obowiązek wziąć odwet. Smuci mnie to ogromnie, ale ogień opala każdego, kto znajdzie się w jego pobliżu; nie można zmienić praw wojny. Kto zresztą wie, czy w innym wypadku Chiny zdecydowałby się wyjść mi naprzeciw? Pozwól sobie powiedzieć, że jedna kropla krwi i rozpacz moich żołnierzy to niska cena za Twoją wolność.

– Jesteśmy wolni – powtarza swoim ludziom Tajwan i to na razie musi wszystkim wystarczyć.


	20. Dym kadzidła

Przede wszystkim wycina w papierze figury: ludzi, domy, łodzie, następnie potrzebne ubrania, sprzęty i pieniądze. Potem pali to wszystko razem z kadzidełkiem, pali w małej pagodzie na wschodnim brzegu, i kłania się trzy razy.   
– Wybaczcie – szepcze; szept tonie w trzasku ognia. – Dziękuję.   
Jeśli tylko się skupi, może przypomnieć sobie imię każdego mieszkańca wyspy; Tajwan spędza więc w pagodzie jeszcze kilka chwil, dyktując bonzie nazwiska do zapisania na tabliczkach. Tabliczki zostaną powieszone na ścianach, świątobliwy będzie się o nie troszczył, dusze rybaków nie zabłądzą.   
– To dużo imion – mówi cicho bonza.   
Nie jest jeszcze stary, na pewno nie w porównaniu z Mei, a jednak jego plecy przy pisaniu garbią się coraz bardziej. Nazywa się Chen-tao, przypomina sobie odruchowo Tajwan.   
– Zapłacę ci, jeśli o to chodzi – obiecuje. – Przyślę kadzidło i nowe dzwonki na dach…  
– Pokornie dziękuję, nie trzeba – Chen-tao kłania się jej, ale w spojrzeniu ma pewien błysk, który jest czymś więcej niż pytanie.  
I dlatego Tajwan, najstarsza kobieta na tej wyspie, unosi dumnie głowę i poucza go surowo:  
– Była wojna. Nie można stanąć przy ogniu i się nie oparzyć.   
Dym kadzidełka zdążył już ulecieć, bonza nakreślił ostatnią kreskę na cedrowej tabliczce. Mei kłania się jeszcze raz przed imionami rybaków i odchodzi. Sama też ma do napisania bardzo, bardzo wiele słów.


	21. Pędzel i tusz

Tajwan otrzymuje teraz wiele listów, codzienne, i chyba od każdego, o kim tylko mogła usłyszeć: od Anglii, Francji, Ameryki, Prus, Włoch i Rosji. Nawet od Hongkongu, takie króciutkie, pisane niewprawną dziecinną ręką. Od Chin nie. I bardzo dobrze.  
Do Korei odzywa się jako pierwsza, z czystej życzliwości, by pozdrowić drugi wolny kraj. Niestety, Korea okazuje się po prostu chamem. Dajcie mi wszyscy spokój – tak brzmi jego list, i nic więcej w nim nie ma. Proszę bardzo, myśli Tajwan, i wrzuca list do ognia, na ogniu parzy herbatę, i czyta dalej, dalej. Nie wiedziała, że to tak przyjemnie: dostawać listy. Od Francji są przymilne, od Ameryki wesołe, od Anglii rzeczowe i z błędami (z czasem Tajwan zaczyna rozumieć, że jako jedyny pisze po mandaryńsku sam, bez udziału tłumacza). Wszystkie ją przywołują, wszyscy chcieliby ją zobaczyć, porozmawiać, wymienić ukłony.  
Chiny w życiu by się na to nie zgodził. Tajwan zgadza się natychmiast. Poza tym zamawia nową sukienkę, bladoróżową, szytą po zachodniemu; kiedy po raz pierwszy staje w niej przed lustrem, wydaje się sobie niezwykle szczupła i wysoka. Myśli też, że chyba polubi koronki: przypominają babie lato.  
– Wyglądasz jak anioł – stwierdza Ameryka i cokolwiek to znaczy, brzmi całkiem miło.  
– Jak kamelia – dodaje Francja i tak, to zdecydowanie jest miłe.  
Na Zachodzie wszystko wydaje się jasne, twarze i włosy ludzi, stroje kobiet, te zabawne czarki z uszkami na boku. Czarkę trzyma się w palcach, o tak. Zachodnia dama kłania się, zginając kolana. Kiedy masz w jednej ręce wachlarz, a w drugiej fałdy spódnicy, nikt nie rzuci się obcałowywać. Kraje Zachodu, o dziwo, potrafią jeść pałeczkami. Niektórzy mówią choć trochę po mandaryńsku. Wszyscy mówią głośno. Wszyscy się dziwią, że nie widzą u niej Japonii.  
Tajwan nie odpowiada. Uśmiecha się tylko i myśli o tym, co napisze wieczorem.  
Pierwszy list od Japonii zawierał tylko jedno pytanie: Czy pozwolisz, żebym do ciebie pisał?


	22. Ranek i wieczór

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miałam zgryza, jeśli chodzi o Rokumeikan vel Pawilon Ryczącego Jelenia. Bardzo bym chciała użyć pierwszej, zgrabniejszej wersji, ale cóż, nazwa jest przetłumaczalna, więc logiczne było zostawić Jelenia. Z drugiej strony odbiera ją Tajwan, czytając list pisany po chińsku - więc Rokumeikan. Z trzeciej: nazwa własna nazwą własna, ale czemu Japonia miałby zostawić akurat ten zwrot nieprzetłumaczony? Dla osób z jednego kręgu kulturowego to zapewne brzmiało równie naturalnie. Jeleń zostaje.

Od czasu tamtej rozmowy o wschodnim brzegu panuje między nimi niepisana umowa, że nie będą już wspominali o Chinach, wojnie ani w ogóle o polityce – dlatego, chociaż wysyłają do siebie listy przynajmniej trzy razy w tygodniu, Tajwan ma wrażenie, że Japonia milczy. Chwila, w której czyta jego słowa, to najcichszy moment dnia. 

"W południowej stronie mojego domu zaczyna się już lato – pisze Japonia. – Wczoraj poszedłem tam i złapałem świerszcza do bambusowej klatki. Śpiewa dla mnie, kiedy zasypiam. Po stronie północnej, gdzie teraz przebywam, ledwie rozkwitły morele; co rano witam w oknie świeże kwiaty. Popołudniami czytam wiadomości od ciebie. Mam wrażanie, że udało mi się osiągnąć doskonałe zadowolenie. "

Jego pismo jest po męsku kanciaste, ale mniej zamaszyste niż znaki kreślone ręką Chin: krótkie kreski, oszczędne pociągnięcia pędzelka. Jak męska wersja jej własnych drobnych liter. 

"Mój dom jest tak mały – kaligrafuje starannie Mei – że mieści się w nim tylko jedna pora roku. Kraje Zachodu kłaniają mi się dwa razy, na powitanie i gdy przechodzą przez drzwi. Uczę się parzyć herbatę w nowy sposób, ale nie sądzę, by mi to dobrze wychodziło.   
Kiedy kładę się spać, zamykam okna i zaciągam kotary przy łóżku; lubię mieszkać w domu o otwartych drzwiach, jednak zdarzają się takie wieczory, kiedy nawet szum potoku to dla mnie za dużo. Mój miły starszy bracie, boję się, że jeśli się kiedyś spotkamy, pomyślisz, że na ciebie krzyczę. A przy okazji: wiesz może, co to znaczy „en-jiel”? Podobno tak właśnie wyglądam."

Spotkali się tylko dwa razy, bardzo krótko, a mimo to Japonia nie pyta jej, kiedy zobaczą się po raz trzeci, i gdzie, i czy mogliby dłużej. 

"Zeszłego wieczoru Cesarz zażyczył sobie widzieć mnie w Pawilonie Ryczącego Jelenia, więc tym razem piszę do ciebie dopiero w porze, gdy mleczarz obchodzi ulicę (nie wygląda na szczęśliwego człowieka; właśnie zaczął padać deszcz). Jak się zapewne domyślasz, całą noc przebywałem w towarzystwie cudzoziemców. Znasz może kroki walca? Nie wiem, czy trzeba ci je opisywać.   
Jeśli zaś chodzi o słowo, które zapisuje się an-gel, to jest to skrzydlaty duch, służący chrześcijańskiemu bogu. Prusy był uprzejmy dodać, że duchy te zwykle grają na trąbach i walczą ognistymi mieczami. Zdaje się więc, że ktoś z ciebie zażartował. "

Dlaczego nie mogłabym zobaczyć tego Pawilonu, myśli Tajwan, i coraz częściej waha się, nim zacznie pisać. Może Japonia nadal myśli, że ona się go boi? A przecież to nieprawda. Ranki już się zagoiły, krew zmyto, tabliczki wiszą bezpiecznie w świątyni.   
A może go obraziła. Ależ nie, przecież wtedy by nie pisał. I nie pozwalałby się nazywać starszym bratem; a jest nim, oczywiście, nikt nie wmówi Tajwan, że została całkiem sama pośród tylu białych krajów (podobno najłatwiej ich rozróżnić po kolorze oczu). 

"W chwili, gdy piszę te słowa, deszcz pada już od dwóch dni. Siedzę na tarasie i patrzę, jak ogrodnik wytrząsa wodę z kapoty. Xu Li martwi się o kamelie. Ja smucę się po prostu. Piszę do ciebie z obawą, że zapomniałam już, jak brzmi prawdziwy język. Szanowny bracie, czy nie moglibyśmy się spotkać?"


	23. Czerwony jedwab

Do niedawna Tajwan nie miała możliwości dbać o swój ogród; teraz z kolei nie ma na to czasu. A ponieważ przyzwyczaiła się do obecności starego Xu Li – i nie żywi do niego urazy, bo czemuż miałaby? – nadal płaci mu za doglądanie kwiatów. Jeśli zaś chodzi o Xu Lan, to dziewczynka nosi kurteczki z haftowanego brokatu, śpiewa wiejskie piosenki, nalewa herbatę i w ogóle jest urocza, kiedy usługuje przy podwieczorkach, stąpając dookoła na swoich maleńkich lotosowych stópkach. Poza tym gdy mała znajduje się w pobliżu, Mei ma dwa lustra, nie jedno.  
– Panno Tajwan – mówi nabożnie Xu Lan, splatając dłonie przed sobą. – Ale pani jest śliczna!  
Tajwan odpowiada poważnym uśmiechem. Zerka w lustro, poprawia wąskie mankiety i nie, nie okręca się, choć powłóczysta spódnica wręcz o to prosi. Jedwab tak przyjemnie szeleści. Czerwony to szczęśliwy kolor. Żadna wojna tego nie zmieni, tak właśnie, czerwone są wschody słońca, kwiaty peonii, domowy ogień. A poza tym pięknie się złożyło, myśli Tajwan, że suknia przyszła akurat dzisiaj. Znów zachodnia, czyli wąska w talii i do łokcia, szeroka na ramionach i poniżej pasa, z drobniutkimi falbankami i zakładkami. Japonia chyba jako jedyny jeszcze nie widział siostry w takim stroju, Tajwan też mu nigdy o tym nie wspominała. Ciekawe, co powie.  
Mają się spotkać w Hualienie, jak za pierwszym razem, i Mei nie może nie uśmiechać się z politowaniem, gdy wspomni, jak wtedy wybiegła bratu na spotkanie, bosa i ubłocona, i taka niewiarygodnie żałosna. Tym razem wszystko wygląda inaczej. Tym razem Tajwan elegancko wysiada z palankinu, jedwab szeleści, lakierowane buciki błyszczą w słońcu, proszę, nawet niebo wygląda piękniej. Wszystko jest inaczej.  
Oprócz spojrzenia Japonii. Starszy brat na widok Mei przystaje, zaskoczony, i rzuca jej długie, najpierw zdziwione, potem uważne spojrzenie – i pod tym spojrzeniem Tajwan zaczyna myśleć, że może jej nie poznał albo…  
Kłania się pospiesznie, w tradycyjny sposób.  
– Witaj w moim małym domu, szanowny bracie.  
– Ogromnie się cieszę, że mogę cię zobaczyć – zapewnia brat, odwzajemniając ukłon. – Cóż za niezwykła suknia!  
Tajwan chichocze, kryjąc twarz za wachlarzem. Czuje, że policzki ją palą i robią się czerwone jak ta suknia, i z tym rumieńcem pewnie wygląda już zupełnie jak przebieraniec. Pomalowana i wystrojona, ściśnięta w pasie i z nogami zaplątanymi w zwały materiału, Tajwan czuje się naraz tak strasznie, niewiarygodnie śmieszna. Nie, żeby Japonia pozwalał sobie na kpiny. Rozmawiają o okrętach, o Brytyjczykach i Amerykanach, o zachodnich tańcach. Japonia chwali jej porty, a później ogród, kamelie i narcyzy. Zgadzają się, że wierzby to najpiękniejsze drzewa na świecie. Przez cały czas mówią o mnóstwie miłych, nieważnych rzeczy, i Tajwan cały czas stara się, jak może, by nie zobaczyć swojego odbicia. Nawet w czarce herbaty, nawet w oczach starszego brata. Najchętniej poprosiłaby go, żeby się odwrócił, przyjechał kiedy indziej, zostawił ją samą – a kiedy się wreszcie żegnają, wstydzi się swojej ulgi. Okropna z niej gospodyni, nie ma co. Skończona idiotka. A poza tym ciężko jej się oddycha.  
– Dlaczego jesteś smutna? – dopytuje Xu Lan, kucając u jej kolan.  
Tajwan już od dłuższego czasu siedzi na ławce przed domem, patrząc tępo w głąb ogrodu. Ale nie, nie płacze. Głównie dlatego, że nie może zdecydować, czy chciałaby popłakać się ze złości czy raczej ze wstydu. Obecność Xu Lan rozwiązuje problem.  
– Ponieważ jestem głupia, moja mała – odpowiada Mei, głaszcząc dziecko po policzku, i mruga gwałtownie. Skoro ktoś na nią patrzy, nie będzie płakać wcale.  
Zamiast tego Mei wzdycha przeciągle. Wyciąga szpilki z włosów i pozwala, by ciemne sploty opadły swobodnie. Chciała je skręcić w loki. Dobrze, że tego nie zrobiła. Palić takie piękne, lśniące włosy! Też coś, myśli Tajwan, i nagle to wszystko zaczyna ją doprowadzać do szału, sztywne buty, ciasna sznurówka, cała ta maskarada. Zrywa się, omal nie przewracając Xu Lan. Dziecko patrzy na nią oczami okrągłymi ze zdziwienia.  
– Pomóż mi to zdjąć – rzuca Tajwan, rozsupłując tasiemki przy szyi. – No chodźże! Dam ci tę sukienkę, jeśli się pospieszysz!  
I mała goni ją, chwiejąc się na lotosowych stópkach. Nie ośmiela się nic powiedzieć, nawet poprosić o zapalenie lampy. Patrzy po prostu, jak panna Tajwan w półmroku szarpie się ze swoimi sukniami, i próbuje nadążyć z rozwiązywaniem sznurówek. A Tajwan, Tajwan czuje się nawet lepiej zła niż zawstydzona. Zła z niej dziewczyna, odrobinę, Chiny musiał mieć trochę racji. Ale kto by się taki nie zrobił, przyjmując w domu tyle białych zjaw? Ostatnio nawet piła z nimi wino. Nie można wymagać, by zachowywała się całkiem porządnie.  
Tego wieczora Mei oprócz zwykłej zapłaty wpycha ogrodnikowi w ręce masę jedwabiu, czerwonego i bladoróżowego.  
– Ależ co ja z tym zrobię? – dziwi się Xu Li; wnuczka stoi za nim, obładowana koronkami.  
– Daj swojej żonie albo synowym – niecierpliwi się Tajwan. – Na pewno coś wymyślą. Ach, mogą je nawet pociąć na bandaże.  
Chyba rozrzutna z niej gospodyni. Ale w tej chwili nie zamierza się tym martwić.


	24. Maska tengu

Prawdę mówiąc, Rosja do tej pory niespecjalnie interesował się sytuacją na wschodnich morzach. Małoż to miał kłopotów na Bałkanach i we własnym domu? Polacy przecież dosłownie rzucali mu bomby pod nogi.  
Że Chiny da się pobić byle państewku, to też było do przewidzenia. A przecież Iwan tyle razy mu po przyjacielsku doradzał, drogi mój Kitajcu, powtarzał, wódka rzecz dobra i opium dobra, ale cięgiem poić to tylko sołdatów, tobie trzeba czasem odstawić. Myśleć trzeba. Co, nie miał może racji? Z tej przegranej same kłopoty wynikły: dopóki Liaotung był chiński, Rosja miał spokojną pewność, że może tam przeprowadzić choćby i sto kolei żelaznych, po stu żołnierzy na wagon, bez żadnych perturbacji. Japonia może mu przeszkadzać. I właściwie, przyznaje Rosja, gdyby tylko o to szło, historia byłaby nudna i typowa: każdy chce trochę więcej ziemi, każda mała kolonijka się czasem buntuje przeciw większym. Spacyfikować to i po problemie.  
Tylko że nikt nie chce. Każdy z nich, jak tam bywają, mogliby Japonię zdusić jedną ręką, jedną karną ekspedycją – a oni nie chcą. Hindusów, Wietnamczyków i Murzynów karcą bez mrugnięcia okiem, a tutaj czegoś się wstydzą. Wysyłają noty dyplomatyczne, chodzą na herbatki, palcem grożą. I to właśnie jest dla Rosji ciekawe, bo Rosja Japonię widział tylko raz czy dwa, dawno, na odległość armatniego wystrzału. Chciałby wiedzieć, co w nim takiego jest, że wszyscy traktują go jak niesforne dziecko.  
Tym bardziej więc rozczarowuje się, kiedy wreszcie przyjeżdża do Tokio i stwierdza, że w Japonii nie ma nic. Dosłownie nic. Japonia najpierw się uśmiecha, potem sroży, potem poważnieje, a wszystko to jest po wierzchu, jakby był aktorem i próbował grać kilka osób jednocześnie. Nie mówi nic od siebie, ale to akurat normalne, te gładkie formułki. Poza tym Rosję okropnie denerwuje sposób, w jaki żółtek go ogląda. Tak właśnie: ogląda, nie patrzy. Oczami, w których nic nie ma. Nawet światło zdaje się wsiąkać.

*

Stwierdzenie, że Rosja jest wyjątkowo skomplikowany, byłoby mocno na wyrost. Bynajmniej. Rosja wydaje się wręcz zadziwiająco grubo ciosany.  
– Nie mam pojęcia – mówi bez ogródek – co ty właściwie robisz, że wszyscy tak cię kochają.  
Nie uśmiecham się bez przerwy, myśli Japonia.  
– Kochają? – powtarza na głos. – Obawiam się, że możesz przeceniać moje skromne możliwości.  
Ty głupi pniaku, kończy w duchu. Wydaje ci się, że wystarczy się uśmiechać, by być miłym, i – to pożyczyłeś z Zachodu, prawda? – patrzeć w oczy, by być uczciwym. Ale to tak nie działa. Nikt nie uśmiecha się bez przerwy, wiedziałbyś o tym, gdybyś umiał patrzeć. Tymczasem ty umiesz się tylko bezmyślnie wgapiać.  
Bezmyślnie oraz nieruchomo. Im dłużej Japonia przygląda się okrągłej twarzy Rosji, tym silniej nasuwa mu się skojarzenie z maskami tengu. Ten sam nieruchomy uśmiech, to samo puste spojrzenie. Może w nim po prostu nie ma nic, zastanawia się Japonia. W Rosji zirytowało go już wiele rzeczy, od spojrzenia po zapach, ale zdecydowanie najbardziej drażniący jest paradoks: tego grubo ciosanego dzikusa niezwykle trudno odczytać. Może zresztą zwyczajnie nie ma w nim niczego do odczytania, Japonia nie wie, zupełnie nie potrafi dociec, czego on chce.  
– Wszyscy proszą, byś oddał Liaotung – mówi z uśmiechem Rosja – zamiast zwyczajnie ci go zabrać. Ale pomysł z pacyfikacją już padł, proszenie się kiedyś znudzi. Wiesz, Europejczycy nie są specjalnie cierpliwi. Amerykanie chyba jeszcze mniej.  
Japonia myśli, że będzie musiał kiedyś poważniej zająć się sąsiedztwem od północy.


	25. Niebiańska kropla krwi

To bardzo zawiła kwestia: kim jest Cesarz. Władcą Niebios, tak, Błogosławioną Bramą, oczywiście. Bogiem na ziemi. Jednocześnie jednak, technicznie rzecz biorąc, jest też, cóż, człowiekiem. Krwią Japonii. Tą najszlachetniejszą kroplą, pochodzącą prosto z nieba. Cesarz gwarantuje Najstarszemu dalekie pokrewieństwo z bogami, zatem należy mu się największa wdzięczność i najgłębszy ukłon. Oraz bezwzględne posłuszeństwo.  
Japonia pochyla głowę; tak nisko, że prawie dotyka czołem dłoni, złożonych płasko na podłodze.  
– Najjaśniejszy…  
– Nasze działania wobec Chin nie spotkały się z aprobatą Zachodu – oznajmia Cesarz. W jego głosie brzmi niemal smutek. – Sam zapewne dobrze o tym wiesz.  
– Prusy był łaskaw opowiedzieć się po mojej stronie – informuje Japonia. – Jednakże jego zdanie rozmija się ze zdaniem Niemiec i Kaisera.  
– Co oznacza, że się nie opowie – Cesarz wzdycha, w zadumie przeciąga dłonią po brodzie. – Powiedz mi, jakże ty się czujesz, Japonio? Straciłeś ostatnio trochę krwi…  
Japonia kłania się po raz drugi.  
– Pokornie dziękuję – mówi. – Czuję się znakomicie.  
Kiedy unosi głowę, pozwala sobie popatrzeć władcy w oczy. Cesarz marszczy lekko brwi.  
– Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć – stwierdza. – To wykluczone. Nie mamy dość sił, by walczyć ze wszystkimi.  
Co jest prawdą, oczywiście. Z drugiej strony, zastanawia się Japonia, kogo rozumieć przez „wszystkich”? Rosję, oczywiście, Anglia się waha, Francja i Ameryka postąpią na przekór Anglii, Prusy może wpłynąć na brata…  
– To zaszczyt zginąć za dom cesarski – wygłasza tymczasem, czując, że oczekuje się od niego odpowiedzi. – Jeśli zajdzie potrzeba, nie zawaham się.  
Cesarz kwituje jego słowa lekkim skinieniem. Wbrew oszczerstwom buntowników, ceni dobrych żołnierzy.  
– Ustępujemy z niewielką stratą – mówi. – Tak naprawdę przyjdzie się zrzec tylko Liaotungu. Tajwan i Wyspy Rybackie zostaną pod naszą opieką, rekompensata… cóż, ile wynegocjowałeś?  
– Chiny zobowiązał się wypłacić trzydzieści milionów taeli w srebrze, Najjaśniejszy.  
– Jak zatem widzisz, zaszczytna potrzeba nie zachodzi. Pamiętasz zresztą, co ślubowałeś?  
Japonia kłania się po raz trzeci. Pamięta.


	26. Wspólna mowa

– Za cholerę cię nie rozumiem – oznajmia Prusy i to jest szczera prawda.  
Chwile wycofanie się, w porządku, to zrozumie. Przegrupować się, nabrać sił, naturalnie. Ale żeby tak od razu, bez walki? Z powodu notki dyplomatycznej? Gilbert za diabła nie uwierzy, że Japonia rzeczywiście się przestraszył. Do cholery, skoczył przecież na Chiny z trzy razy mniejszą armią i wygrał, każdemu normalnemu żołnierzowi to by tylko dodało rozpędu.  
– Dano mi do zrozumienia, że moje zachowanie było niewłaściwe – odpowiada spokojnie Japonia. – Chiny i Rosja zawiązali nawet sojusz.  
– Taa. Bo ty się bardzo przejmujesz zdaniem Chin.  
Japonia uśmiecha się przelotnie.  
– Więcej zyskałem niż straciłem – stwierdza, starannie dobierając niemieckie sylaby. Unosi czarkę z sake. – Sądzę, że to raczej powód do radości. Kampai!  
– Ty też się kampaj – życzy mu Prusy. Życzliwie i ze szczerego serca.  
Nie, naprawdę całkiem lubi Japonię. Chłop się szybko cywilizuje, ma głowę na karku, bije się jak sam diabeł. Coś ma w zanadrzu, na pewno, Gilbertowi wszystkie wojskowe zmysły podpowiadają, że na Liaotungu jeszcze się zrobi gorąco. Po prostu… sam nie wie, co go od jakiegoś czasu gryzie.  
– Ale naprawdę nie rozumiem – podejmuje – czemu się chociaż trochę nie nacieszysz zdobyczą. Skoro wtrącił się Rosja, poparcie moje i Anglii miałbyś jak w banku, mógłbyś ten Liaotung potrzymać z pół roku. Dla zasady.  
– Tutaj zasady są nieco inne. Poza tym, o ile się nie mylę, już kiedyś ci tłumaczyłem, że nie czerpię przyjemności z gnębienia Chin.  
– Tylko nie mów, że ci przykro – wykrzywia się Gilbert. – Bo zabrzmisz jak Austria, a to mi popsuje smak sake.  
– Samopoczucie Chin jest mi zupełnie obojętne.  
Prusy macha niecierpliwie ręką. Gadanie.  
– Jeśli zaś mowa o Austrii – ciągnie Japonia. – Mogę o coś zapytać?  
– Śmiało.  
– Nienawidzisz go, czy tak?  
– Jak zarazy – potwierdza z przekonaniem Gilbert.  
– I z łatwością odbierałeś mu ziemię?  
– Pewnie.  
– Więc, jeżeli istotnie tak go nienawidzisz i masz wszelkie środki… czemu zwyczajnie go nie zabijesz?  
Prusy mruga, zdegustowany, i marszczy brwi.  
– Bo jest moim bratem – odpowiada oschle.  
– A czyż nie oznacza to, że obawiasz się zachować niewłaściwie?  
– To co innego – protestuje Gilbert, nagle czegoś zirytowany. – W dupie mam właściwe i niewłaściwe zachowanie, Rosję bym rozwalił, choćby pół świata protestowało. Nie zabija się krewniaków. W każdym razie w Europie.  
Japonia przypatruje mu się z uwagą.  
– Pozwolę sobie na jeszcze jedno pytanie – uprzedza. – Tutaj pokrewieństwo to kwestia umowy. Na jakiej zasadzie ustala się je Europie? Innymi słowy: dlaczego uważasz za brata kogoś, kim pogardzasz?  
– Uczepiłeś się dzisiaj!  
– Przepraszam.  
– Obaj mówimy po niemiecku – wyjaśnia mimo wszystko Prusy. – Czy mi się to podoba, czy nie.  
I myśli sobie, że chyba zaraz po przyjacielsku obije komuś gębę, bo Japonia uśmiecha się, tym razem na stałe, a Prusy wie, co ten uśmiech znaczy. „Pierdolisz, przyjacielu’.  
– Muszę mieć ogromne szczęście – stwierdza wesoło Japonia – że nikt poza mną nie mówi po japońsku.


	27. Świerszcz w bambusowej klatce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wiersz, który czyta Japonia, nie jest mój. Napisała go niejaka Ki no Tomonori z górą tysiąc lat temu.

Jeszcze przez kilka lat po obcięciu włosów nie umiał powstrzymać odruchowego sięgania do tyłu, by je związać; zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy zakładał kimono. Lata już jednak minęły, nawyk zniknął, przygotowania do wyjścia mijają bez najlżejszych zakłóceń. Japonia bez pośpiechu zawiązuje obi, narzuca na ramiona czarny płaszcz jinbaori, przesuwa dłonią po świeżo wygolonym policzku. To miłe, że Cesarz zezwala, by w sytuacjach nieoficjalnych nadal ubierać się po japońsku. Materiał jest miękki, chłodny, nie krępuje ruchów. O wiele łatwiej rozwiązać pas niż mocować się z haftkami, a Japonia ma zamiar pozbyć się pasa całkiem szybko. Przepracował sumiennie ostatnie dni, może więc pozwolić sobie na przyjemności. Najpierw wierzby, uznaje, później zaś kwiaty. Herbaciarnia z muzyką, a potem czerwone latarnie.  
Płomień lampy kołysze się miękko, świerszcz ćwierka w bambusowej klatce, księżyc w otwartych drzwiach jest srebrny i okrągły jak lustro. Piękna noc, zauważa Japonia, i podnosi z podłogi wachlarz. Bladoróżowy, malowany w kwiaty śliwy. Od Koyakko? Tak, przypomina sobie, i rozwija wachlarz:

Jeśli nie ciebie,  
To kogóż mam obdarzyć  
Tym kwieciem śliwy?  
Wszak na jej woni, barwie  
Pozna się tylko znawca!

Wiersze na wachlarzach, spełnianie toastów za księżyc, piosenki o miłości. Gejsze w jego towarzystwie bardzo chętnie odgrywają damy z dawnych czasów, a Najstarszy nie ma nic przeciwko temu, przeciwnie wręcz. To bardzo piękne wspomnienia, dobrze je czasem przywołać.  
Wachlarz, zauważa mimochodem, przyjemnie pachnie, jak jaśmin i puder.  
Japonia składa go jednym ruchem. Przyjemna rzecz, kobiety. Może i dobrze byłoby mieć jedną na stałe przy sobie.  
Świerszcz ćwierka melodyjnie. Japonia zdmuchuje lampę i wychodzi z domu.


	28. Gojenie się

Rany zadane ziemi krwawią dłużej i goją się wolniej niż te wymierzone po prostu w ciało. Ludzie w zburzonych miastach giną od chorób, wioski pośród stratowanych pól cierpią głód. Chiny czuje, jak krew przesącza mu się przez bandaże, wciąż od nowa. Gorączka nadal mąci mu wzrok, przeszkadza czytać. Ręka krzywo prowadzi pędzelek po papierze. Yao ma teraz naprawdę niewiele do roboty. Mimo to nie pali, przez ostatnie tygodnie nawet nie powąchał dymu z opium. W tym stuleciu przegrał już wystarczająco dużo wojen, nie zamierza ustąpić przed fajką. I nie pyta nikogo o Tajwan.  
Co nie znaczy, że nie słucha, kiedy mu o niej opowiadają.  
– Niepotrzebnie ją ukrywałeś – opowiada Anglia. – Bywam u niej na podwieczorkach, dziewczyna doskonale sobie radzi w świecie. Podejmuje nas jak prawdziwa dama. Jest nawet trochę dumna: odmówiła, gdy Włochy zapytał, czy chciałaby mu pozować.  
– Może obiecała swoje wieczory komuś innemu? – pyta złośliwie Chiny; złośliwie i niemądrze, ale rana się zaogniła i mocniej piecze, więc wolno mu.  
Anglia wzrusza ramionami.  
– Nie pytam jej o to.

– Ja cię nie dam skrzywdzić, Kitajczik – stwierdza znów Rosja. – I twojej siostry też nie. Wiesz, że ten łobuz ciągle trzyma swoje okręty w jej portach? Pełne żołnierzy, cały czas pod bronią. Japonia chodzi sobie po tej wyspie jak po własnym domu.  
Chiny słucha go z przymkniętymi oczami, ale nie łudzi się, że dadzą mu spokój. Rosja w jakiś sposób zawsze poznaje kłamstwo, a zresztą prawdziwej drzemki też nie omieszkałby mu przerwać.  
– Już nie jestem jej opiekunem – przypomina. – Japonia ma prawo robić, co mu się podoba. Może ją nawet wziąć na konkubinę. Nie dbam o to.  
Rosja milczy przez chwilę. Chiny czuje jego wzrok nawet przez zaciśnięte powieki, przez mgłę gorączki i pulsowanie bólu.  
– Nie poznaję cię, Kitajczik.  
– Bardzo możliwe.  
– I wcale mi się nie podoba ten łobuz – ciągnie Rosja. – Wolałbym go pilnować. Co ty na to, może wyślę na Tajwan kilka swoich okrętów? Tak, żeby się mieli na oku?  
– Bardzo dziękuję, nie trzeba.  
Tajwan uciekła, zostawiła go, przyniosła mu wstyd przed całym światem. Chiny nie musi się o nią więcej troszczyć, ma tysiąc większych zmartwień. Co wcale nie znaczy, że potrzebuje jeszcze małego, tysiąc pierwszego.


	29. Nefrytowa wierzba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wiersz, którym Japonia wita się z Tajwan, to haiku Matsuo Basho, przytoczone w całości

Kiedy Japonia ma ją odwiedzić po raz drugi, Tajwan się nie wygłupia: zakłada najzwyklejsze, tradycyjne qipao (chociaż ładne, koloru nefrytu), a włosy upina jak wszystkie dziewczęta na wyspie, dwoma grzebieniami i wstążką (chociaż prawda, że wstążkę kiedyś bardzo starannie zahaftowała w wierzbowe listki). Wygląda świeżo i schludnie, a to najważniejsze.  
No, może nawet całkiem ładnie. Japonia uśmiecha się na jej widok.  
– Oddaj wierzbie całą nienawiść, całe pożądanie twego serca – recytuje, obejmując ją spojrzeniem. – Pamiętasz może?  
I owszem, Tajwan pamięta ten wiersz. Starszy brat przysłał jej go po tym, jak po raz pierwszy opisała mu swój ogród.  
– Pamiętam – uśmiecha się.  
Japonia uważa, że wierzby to najpiękniejsze drzewa na świecie. Tajwan widzi to w jego oczach.


	30. Kwiat śliwy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sprawa ze znakami wygląda tak, że drugie imię Japonii - 本田菊 - jest do przeczytania i po japońsku (Honda Kiku), i po chińsku (Běntián Jú) - tylko że na polskim forum to by ani nie brzmiało, ani nikomu nic nie mówiło. Dlatego kazałam Tajwan po prostu odcyfrowywać pojedyncze znaki i ich znaczenia. Hint: Japonia nie kłamie. Jego imię piszę się znakami na korzeń, pole i chryzantemę (w odczytaniu japońskim) bądź na pisanie, pole i chryzantemę (odczytanie chińskie).

Czasami wcale nie trzeba się ruszać, by mieć poczucie, że się przeżywa przygody i odkrywa wielkie tajemnice. Nie trzeba nawet pić wina. Wystarczy tylko siedzieć przy stole i trzymać czyjąś rękę ponad czarkami z herbatą. A wszystko zaczyna się od tego, że Tajwan zadaje Japonii – chyba tylko trochę niedyskretne – pytanie.  
– Ty też nosisz drugie imię, prawda?  
– Och, nie używam go często.  
– Ale jak brzmi?  
Chce wiedzieć, tak po prostu. Ma przecież prawo. Japońscy żołnierze kłaniają jej się codziennie, kiedy przechodzi nabrzeżem.  
Japonia uśmiecha się tym swoim przelotnym, zagadkowym uśmiechem.  
– Podaj rękę – prosi. – I zamknij oczy. Może będziesz potrafiła zgadnąć?  
A potem ujmuje jej dłoń, odwraca wnętrzem do góry i delikatnie kreśli palcem pierwszy znak.  
– To nieuczciwe – mówi Tajwan, ale posłusznie opuszcza powieki. Własne ręce wydają jej się nagle niezwykle małe. – U ciebie wszystko czyta się inaczej.  
– Mimo to… – Głos Japonii jest miękki, ale opuszki palców twarde. Długie pociągniecie wzdłuż, krótsze w poprzek, jeszcze krótsze w poprzek. – Może jednak…?  
– Pisać – szepcze w skupieniu Tajwan. – Pole. Chryzantema.  
Otwiera oczy.  
– Wiersz o Polu Chryzantem. Ładnie.  
Japonia uśmiecha się, nie puszczając dłoni siostry.  
– Bezbłędne odczytanie – mówi. – Może tylko z drobną różnicą w pierwszym znaku.  
Zresztą Tajwan wcale nie zamierza jej cofać. Opuszcza skromnie rzęsy, zadowolona z pochwały.  
– Uczę się twojego języka – oznajmia.  
– Czuję się zaszczycony – Japonia lekko skłania głowę. – Nie wątpię, że za rok będziemy płynnie rozmawiać. Ale, jeśli wolno mi spytać… jak brzmi twoje drugie imię?  
– Wang Mei – odpowiada odruchowo Tajwan.  
Zanim zdąży domówić, już jest na siebie zagniewana, bo użyła imienia, które nadał jej Chiny – Wang, królewska”, i Mei, „piękna” – a przecież zamierzała nadać sobie nowe, godne wolne kraju. Przez ostatni tydzień na przykład usilnie starała się myśleć o sobie jako o Yang Lin, znakami na wierzbę i nefryt.  
Cóż, należało myśleć wcześniej. Nieelegancko tak zaraz zmieniać zdanie. Mimo wszystko jednak…  
– Mei – dodaje – znakiem na „kwiat śliwy”.


	31. Nad Rzeką Niebios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baśń o księżycu pochodzi ze zbiorku "Dar Rzeki Fly" (lekko sparafrazowałam), o słońcu - z "Dziewcząt z Szanghaju" Lisy See (mocno sparafrazowałam), a historię Tkaczki i Pasterza sama już nie pamiętam, skąd znam. Grunt, że jest znana w obu krajach.  
> PS: Wiecie, że dzisiaj są chińskie Walentynki? :D

31\. Nad Rzeką Niebios

– W dawnych, bardzo dawnych dniach promienie księżyca były równie jasne, co promienie słońca; tyle tylko, że księżycowe światło nie miało w sobie nic życiodajnego, jego żar był niszczycielski. Ziemia w tamtych czasach nie znała wytchnienia. Rzeki usychały, marniały pola…  
– A co robili ludzie?  
– Ludzie co noc zanosili do księżyca pokorne prośby, by zechciał nieco przyćmić swoje światło. Jednak księżyc, spacerujący po niebie w swojej srebrnej zbroi, nie zwykł dawać ucha prośbom. Aż pewnego dnia chłopiec imieniem Hin-to postanowił położyć temu kres. Przywdział najlepszą szatę, uzbroił się w dwa miecze i ruszył w góry, by po szczytach wspiąć się do nieba i…  
– Walczyć z księżycem? A jak on tam wejdzie?  
– Mei, zamknij na chwilę buzię. Hin-to nigdy nie dojdzie do tych gór, jeśli będziesz ciągle zadawać pytania.

 

Tajwan mruga, zapatrzona w wodę. Właśnie zdała sobie sprawę, że urwała opowieść, z przyzwyczajenia zawiesiła głos. Tysiąc razy słuchała, jak Chiny opowiada baśń o księżycu, potem znów tysiąc razy opowiadała ją kolejnym pokoleniom dzieci i dlatego wie doskonale, że w tym momencie ktoś zawsze się odzywa, zadaje pytanie albo ponagla do dalszej opowieści.  
Japonia milczy, nie porusza się nawet. Leży z głową na jej kolanach, bez reszty zasłuchany, z wyrazem skupienia w ciemnych oczach. Jedną rękę, odrzuconą swobodnie na bok, zanurzył w rwącej wodzie, tuż obok bosych stóp Mei. Oboje bardzo lubią potok. Dobrze im tutaj, na płaskim kamieniu, pod plątaniną wierzbowych i bambusowych liści. Mogą zachowywać się całkiem swobodnie, jak brat i siostra.  
Mogłaby mówić dalej.  
– Hin-to wspiął się na najwyższą górę, której szczyt tonął w chmurach. Po chmurach z kolei wspiął się aż do nieba, wielkiej granatowej przestrzeni. I szedł, i szedł, i szedł… aż dostrzegł w oddali jasną poświatę. Był to księżyc w srebrnej zbroi, uzbrojony w dwa krzywe miecze. Wszystko świeciło, broń i pancerz, pantofle i szaty, ale najjaśniejsza była złowroga twarz księżyca. Czego chcesz!? – zakrzyknął, a jego głos rozległ się na niebie i na ziemi, i był tak straszny, że woda w morzu zaczęła drżeć i trwa niespokojna po dziś dzień. Chcę, oznajmił Hin-to, byś przygasił swój blask i przestał palić ziemię. Nie przygaszę swojego blasku i nikt mnie nie zdoła do tego zmusić, odkrzyknął księżyc. Na co Hin-to dobył mieczów i rozgorzała straszna walka, pełna iskier i grzmotów, i srebrnych błyskawic krzesanych przez zderzające się ostrza. Aż wreszcie Hin-to udało się ugodzić księżyc w prawy bok, z którego trysnęła świetlista srebrna krew. Krople spadły na niebo i dzisiaj świecą nam jako gwiazdy. Tymczasem księżyc zaczynał się robić coraz szczuplejszy i bledszy, aż zaczął przypominać cieniutki sierp, zimny i pozbawiony mocy. I tak właśnie został pokonany.  
– A zatem – zauważa po chwili Japonia – w twoim domu księżyc jest wojownikiem. A słońce?  
W jego głosie słychać uznanie. Poza tym to oczywiście miłe, kiedy ktoś chwyta każde twoje słowo, a jednak Tajwan chyba nie przywykła, by słuchano jej z taką uwagą. Dlatego chichocze tylko i odpowiada zwięźle:  
– Słońce jest to szlachetna panna, kłująca wrzecionem każdego zuchwalca, który ośmiela się na nią długo patrzeć. A kim są u ciebie?  
– Słońce jest przemądrą boginią, do której się modlę. Natomiast księżyc, cóż… to norka białego królika.  
Tajwan śmieje się, rozbrojona. Lubi baśnie. Oboje lubią. Tak miło lubić coś razem.  
– Dlaczego ty mi czegoś nie opowiesz, szanowny bracie?  
Szanowny brat przygląda się jej z namysłem. Jego dłoń kołysze się na wodzie tuż obok jej stóp.  
– Nadal mówimy o historiach znad Niebiańskiej Rzeki? – upewnia się.  
– Proszę bardzo.  
– Cesarz Niebios miał sześć córek, które mieszkały na wschodnim brzegu Niebiańskiej Rzeki – zaczyna Japonia.  
Jego głos jest miękki jak szmer potoku, a Tajwan ma wrażenie, że zna tę baśń.  
– Wszystkie potrafiły cudownie tkać, ale najzręczniejszą i najpilniejszą spośród nich była Orihime…  
– Tkająca szaty lekkie jak obłok – dopowiada Tajwan. Zawstydza się zaraz. – Oj, przepraszam. Po prostu też znam tę bajkę.  
– W takim razie będę cię nudzić, prawda? – pyta łagodnie Japonia.  
Mei czuje, że się rumieni. Jest okropna. Okropna. W ogóle nie umie obchodzić się z gośćmi.  
– Nie, nie! – I sama słyszy, jak dziecinnie brzmi. – Opowiedzmy ją do końca! To taka ładna historia. Zhinu poświęcała na tkanie dzień i noc, świadoma, jak bardzo jej szaty podobają się Cesarzowi…  
– Co sprawiało – dopowiada Japonia – że była bardzo nieszczęśliwa, ponieważ przez swoją pracę nie miała czasu zaznać miłości.  
– Wtedy Cesarz sprowadził jej Niulanga, pasterza żyjącego po drugiej stronie Rzeki – dodaje Mei. Pobrali się i byli bardzo szczęśliwi.  
– Lecz Orihime zaczęła zaniedbywać swoją pracę, co zagniewało niebian. Cesarz postanowił wówczas rozdzielić małżonków.  
– Zhinu pozostała na jednym brzegu rzeki, a Niulang na drugim. Zhinu wylała wówczas wiele, wiele łez…  
– Czym z kolei wzbudziła litość w Cesarzu i niebianach. Orihime i Hikoboshi otrzymali pozwolenie, by spotykać się raz do roku…  
– Siódmego dnia siódmego miesiąca – kończy Tajwan. – W nocy sroki zlatują się i tworzą most nad Rzeką Niebios, a Zhinu i Niulang spotykają się w połowie tego mostu.  
Zapada pełna szmerów cisza. Japonia nieznacznie unosi brwi i wtedy Mei zdaje sobie sprawę, że patrzy na swoje odbicie, maleńkie odbicie w ciemnych oczach. W trakcie opowieści nachyliła się nad Japonią naprawdę nisko. Gdyby rozpuściła włosy, przykryłyby ich oboje.  
Prostuje się szybko.  
– W moim domu – papla wesoło – jest wtedy wielkie święto. Dziewczęta konkurują ze sobą w szyciu, jest dużo śpiewów i tańca, i słodkie ciastka…  
– Siódmy dzień siódmego miesiąca – powtarza w zadumie Japonia. – A zatem mamy i wspólne święto. Ty także wierzysz, że w dzień Tkaczki spełniają się życzenia?  
Tajwan nigdy o tym nie słyszała. Wydaje jej się jednak, że to bardzo piękna wiara. Odpowiada więc, że tak, owszem. A kiedy Japonia pyta:  
– Czy zechciałabyś mnie wtedy odwiedzić?  
Odpowiada jeszcze raz to samo, tak, owszem. Bez zastanowienia.


	32. Perła w ręku

Tajwan jest smukła i wiotka, ma jasną cerę, a dłonie drobne i delikatne. Stopy zwyczajne, co zresztą Japonię raczej cieszy; nigdy nie zrozumie chińskiego upodobania do kalectwa. Jej włosy wyglądają na jedwabiste, oczy błyszczą, ruchy są dość nieprzewidywalne, ale wdzięczne. W stroju znać schludność i staranne dobieranie kolorów; dobrze, że zrezygnowała z przebierania się za kobietę Zachodu. Mogłaby stawiać drobniejsze kroki.  
Całkiem elegancko kreśli znaki i dobiera słowa. Ma przyjemny głos; warto by było sprawdzić jak brzmi, kiedy śpiewa. Swoje ubrania w większości sama haftowała. Parzy przyzwoitą herbatę i potrafi ją z wdziękiem podać. Nie umie powściągnąć emocji. Często chichocze. Pozwala ze sobą bardzo śmiało poczynać. Ma skłonność do nieprzewidywalnych zachowań, biegania i podnoszenia głosu, mimo to można poznać, że była wychowywana raczej na damę; Japonia jest nawet gotów docenić starania Chin w tym kierunku.  
Najlepszy sposób na pokierowanie tą dziewczyną to łagodność. Ciekawe, jakie rezultaty by osiągnęła, gdyby Chiny również to zauważył.


	33. Ziemia i woda

Dzień na zachodnim brzegu jest pochmurny i bezwietrzny. Zielonkawe fale bardziej kołyszą się niż unoszą, woda nie stawia prawie żadnego oporu, kiedy rozgarnia się ją energicznymi rzutami rąk. Właściwie jedyne, co można uczynić z taką ciszą na morzu, to się jej poddać, ulec kołysaniu; dlatego Japonia po krótkiej rozgrzewce kładzie się na wznak na wodzie i przymyka oczy. Skóra przestała już odczuwać chłód. Kiedy fala sięgnie uszu, szum wody nakłada się na szum krwi. Pot ma smak morskiej soli.  
Gdyby zechciał, Najstarszy mógłby przypomnieć sobie imiona wszystkich okrętów, których wraki spoczywają na dnie, tuż pod nim. Seinei, Gemmu, Shōmu, Buretsu i dalej, wzdłuż wszystkich wybrzeży. Trochę złota i nefrytu, znacznie więcej zbutwiałego drewna i dawno przegniłej kości. Ulotne i minione. Nic, czym warto zajmować myśli.  
Japonia przymyka oczy i wsłuchuje się w wodę, w rytm przyboju wokół każdej wyspy, następnie w rzeki, ich leniwy nurt, kaprysy odnóg i potoków. Sięga dalej, w głąb lądu, tak daleko, że w szumie własnej krwi rozpoznaje sosnowe lasy na szczytach gór i bambusowe gaje u ich podnóży. Dalej: niespieszny, miarowy szelest ryżu rosnącego na polach, trzask ziaren wypuszczających pierwsze kiełki. Delikatne drżenie ziemi na Kiusiu. Drzemiące wulkany. Wszystko, czym jest. Wszystko, co nim jest. Ziemia i woda.  
Oraz – Japonia uświadamia to sobie z pewnym ociąganiem – odrobina krwi. Ludzie na plaży. Kapitan Akiyama Hideaki, starszy chorąży Tachibana Kaito. Obaj pochylają się w ukłonie, kiedy tylko natrafia na nich spojrzeniem, i kłaniają raz jeszcze, gdy zaczyna niespiesznie płynąć ku brzegowi. Poinformowano ich przecież, że Najstarszy życzy sobie, by mu nie przeszkadzano.  
No cóż. Lepiej, żeby istotnie mieli do zakomunikowania coś ważnego.


	34. Pod słoneczną banderą

Tajwan stoi przy relingu i przygląda się smętnie horyzontowi. Owszem, dostrzegła już dom Japonii; ten masywny garb w oddali to pewnie Fuji, święta góra o szczycie ginącym w chmurach. Szkoda jednak, że chmury nie pozostają na świętych szczytach, tylko wloką się za nią, i to od samego wypłynięcia.  
– Przywiozłam wam deszcz – stwierdza żałośnie Mei, a potem spogląda w bok, na stojącego obok marynarza.  
Mężczyzna odpowiada milczącym ukłonem. Może nie rozumie po mandaryńsku. Tajwan powtarza po japońsku – „Pada deszcz” – i zyskuje jeszcze jeden ukłon.  
Może to nie był dobry pomysł, godzić się na podróż japońskim okrętem. Och, tak, statek jest piękny i wygodny, płynie się nim szybko, a marynarze traktują Tajwan z szacunkiem należnym co najmniej księżniczce. Ba, większość z nich nawet mówi po chińsku. Mimo wszystko jednak Mei czuje się dziwnie rozchwiana, tu, na obcych wodach, pośród ludzi, których imion nie zna, dopóki o nie nie zapyta. Ciekawe, czy Japonia podobnie odczuwa wizyty w jej domu.  
– Niedługo dobijemy do Osaki, czcigodna – informuje marynarz, kłaniając się po raz kolejny. Proszę, więc jednak zna mandaryński.  
Gdzieś za nimi rozlegają się komendy, łopocze rozwijany żagiel, furkoczą liny. Kilku mężczyzn wybucha hałaśliwym śmiechem. Tajwan chciałaby zrozumieć żart, który sobie opowiedzieli.


	35. Zielona słomiana mata

Japonia czeka na nią na nabrzeżu. Tak sobie obiecali, a jednak Tajwan w pierwszej chwili go nie poznaje, usuwa się odruchowo przed tym obcym mężczyzną, nachylającym się ku niej z parasolem.  
– Moja radość byłaby nie do opisania – stwierdza wesoło Japonia. – Gdyby nie to, że ty najwyraźniej cieszysz się znacznie mniej.  
To chyba to kimono tak go odmienia – choć czarne, jest inne niż tamto ze zdjęcia, prostsze, bez ostrych kantów i załamań. A może to bycie u siebie. Albo tylko Mei i jej podekscytowanie. Nieważne. Tajwan chichocze z zażenowania, kłania się bratu i usuwa spod parasola po raz kolejny. To prawda, język japoński trochę przypomina szmer spływającej wody, ale gwarny port to nie zakątek nad potokiem; tulenie się pod jednym parasolem nagle brzmi szalenie żenująco.  
To prawda, w swoim czasie Tajwan rzuciła się Japonii na szyję w obecności innych ludzi – do dziś, kiedy to sobie przypomni, ma ochotę jęknąć ze wstydu. O, nawet teraz czuje różowienie policzków.  
– Nie przeszkadza mi deszcz – oznajmia i z uśmiechem odrzuca głowę do tyłu, tak, by woda ochłodziła jej twarz.  
Japonia spogląda na nią w zamyśleniu. Powoli, nie odwracając wzroku, składa parasol.  
– Mi też nie – stwierdza ciepło. Robi krok do przodu. – Pozwolisz? Oto mój skromny dom.  
Mei wydawało się, że zna ten dom dość dokładnie, z listów i opowieści: siedem dużych i setki maleńkich wysp, potem budynek w starej stolicy (aby się tam dostać, wystarczy dziesięć długich kroków z Osaki). Kioto jak odbicie miasta na wodzie, kruche i wieczne jednocześnie. Wiśnie i chryzantemy w ogrodzie, wierzba na wewnętrznym dziedzińcu, zielone słomiane maty na podłogach. Wszystko się zgadza, a jednak Tajwan nie może uwierzyć, jak bardzo to wszystko jest niepodobne do tego, co zna.  
Przede wszystkim: Japonia nie przesadzał ani nie użył metafory, jego miasta naprawdę składają się z drewna i papieru. Drewno jest rzeźbione misternie jak biżuteria (smoki nawet wyglądają podobnie do chińskich), papier ma wszelkie możliwe barwy. Wszystko musi być lekkie, przypomina sobie Mei, ponieważ stoi na wulkanie i może się łatwo zawalić.  
Po ulicach chodzi mnóstwo kobiet. Jedne noszą kimona, inne zachodnie suknie, ale wszystkie, nawet te najelegantsze, mają duże stopy. To dobrze. Wszyscy, niezależnie od płci i wieku, kłaniają się nisko, kiedy Tajwan i Japonia przechodzą obok. To też jest całkiem miłe.  
Po domu nie tylko można, ale wręcz należy chodzić boso – o, i to jest szalenie miłe, taką zasadę Mei chętnie wprowadziłaby u siebie. Maty tatami też jej się podobają, dotyk plecionki pod nagimi podeszwami stóp. Zwoje na ścianach – w jej pokoju sosny na morskim klifie, poniżej fale skreślone kilkoma pociągnięciami pędzla – jak najbardziej, są ładne. Szkoda tylko, że tak ich mało. Oczywiście, Tajwan rozumie, że dom mężczyzny, do tego śpiącego na wulkanie, nie musi być zbytkowny. Po prostu nie spodziewała się aż takiej surowości. Och, nie krytykuje tego. Właściwie… właściwie to nawet poruszające, że jej brat, zwycięzca w każdej bitwie, żyje prawie jak mnich, wśród niewielu sprzętów i wyrzekając się kolorów. Szarość, kremowa biel, wierzbowa zieleń i czarne drewno. Dom Japonii, zauważa filozoficznie Tajwan, ma kolor deszczowego dnia. Nawet pachnie podobnie. Taki świeży, zielony zapach. To ładne. Pasuje do niego.  
Tylko dlaczego nie sprawił sobie łóżka i krzeseł?  
Ani lustra. Tajwan zamierzała poprawić fryzurę, zdaje się jednak, że nie pozostaje jej nic innego, jak wyjąć grzebienie i pozwolić wilgotnym włosom opaść swobodnie na ramiona. Może zresztą lustro stoi w innym pokoju? Zapyta przy obiedzie.  
Kiedy Mei zasiada przy niskim stoliku – wprost na podłodze, na płaskiej poduszce – Japonia uśmiecha się i wręcza jej czarkę herbaty.  
– Przepiękne włosy – mówi. – W dawnych wiekach tak czesały się wielkie poetki.  
Tajwan uznaje, że lustra może poszukać kiedy indziej.


	36. Papierowe kwiaty

Piszczałka zanosi się wysokim, rozwibrowanym świergotem, wyraźnie słyszalnym nawet na tle bębnów, cymbałów i brzęczenia strun, dobiegającego z kilku stron jednocześnie. Ludzie śpiewają; Tajwan nie rozpoznaje słów – chyba mowa o gwiazdach i listkach bambusa, nie da za to głowy – ale melodia jest na tyle prosta, że podchwytuje ją za tłumem, tą wielką rzeką obcych. Nigdy dotąd nie widziała tylu bezimiennych twarzy naraz, nie próbowała też ciepłej sake (tego nie zamierza więcej powtarzać) i może stąd to uczucie, że kąpie się w morzu. Szum, ogromny szum. Wodny język, niepodobny do niczego na świecie. A przecież się go uczy po kilka godzin dziennie.  
Kioto wieczorem nadal przypomina sen, ale tym razem to sen kolorowy, pełen powiewających papierowych wstęg, kwiatów, wielobarwnych karteczek zatkniętych na gałązkach krzewów.  
– Życzenie powierzone bambusowi spełni się w ciągu roku – wyjaśnia Japonia, wieszając poskładany fantazyjnie pasek błękitnego papieru. Spogląda pytająco na Tajwan. – Nie chcesz może jakiegoś wypowiedzieć? Zaraz obok jest stragan z papierem, wystarczy wybrać…  
A Tajwan chowa ręce w szerokich rękawach – żeby nie zerwać ukradkiem życzenia brata, nie rozwinąć go, nie przeczytać – i potrząsa głową, aż włosy fruwają dookoła.  
– Nie, nie – mówi ze śmiechem. – Jest mi tak dobrze, że nie wiedziałabym, co napisać. Albo nie, już wiem. Napisałabym: „słodycze”. Te ciasteczka, o tam, czy to nie mochi?  
Chwilę później zastanawia się, czy nie trzeba było jednak poprosić o szybszą naukę języka, bo oto jakieś kobiety o białych twarzach kłaniają się i mówią coś do nich – nie, tylko do Japonii – jedna po drugiej, głosami, w których czułość i wesołość mieszają się z łagodnym wyrzutem. „Dama”, wyłapuje Mei, „obca”, „smutno”. Japonia odpowiada coś niezrozumiałego, kręcąc głową.  
– Te damy – zwraca się do Tajwanu – wyrażają ubolewanie, iż przedkładam twoje towarzystwo nad ich.  
– To kurtyzany? – wyrywa się Mei.  
Starszy brat unosi brwi.  
– To artystki.  
Tajwan zerka z ukosa na te artystki. Naprawdę jest na co patrzeć. Noszą przepiękne kimona, błękitne i zielone, haftowane w bambusowe pędy i morskie fale. I chodzą tak drobnym, płynnym krokiem, że Mei odczuwa lekki niepokój; uspokaja się nieco, gdy odkrywa, że one po prostu noszą buty na bardzo wysokich platformach. Musi się kiedyś przyjrzeć tym butom. I przyłożyć do nauki, zdecydowanie.


	37. Deszcz gwiazd

Race wzbijają się w powietrze jako smoki, a spadają deszczem gwiazd: czerwonych, zielonych, złotych, pachnących ogniem i prochem. Niestety, to jedyne gwiazdy, jakie można tej nocy oglądać. Deszcz ustał, ale niebo pozostaje ciemne i niskie, zasnute chmurami. W tym roku Tkaczka i Pasterz się nie spotkają, co powinno być ogromnie zasmucające. Ale nie jest.  
Tajwan stoi z Japonią na moście i patrzy, jak niebo nad nimi zakwita. Och, widywała już pokazy sztucznych ogni, i to przeznaczone dla samego cesarza – a mimo to przy pierwszym złocistoczerwonym rozbłysku odruchowo łapie starszego brata za rękę. A Japonia odwzajemnia uścisk, przytrzymuje jej dłoń aż do końca pokazu.  
Stoją bardzo blisko siebie, bo nie da się inaczej w takim tłumie. Oboje noszą szaty o szerokich rękawach. Wszyscy wokół nich patrzą do góry; Japonia zresztą też, ogniki rac giną w jego oczach, osiadają na lśniących włosach zielonym szronem.  
Tajwan ma wrażenie, że wszystko jest tak, jak powinno być.


	38. Świetliki

Zza ściany dobiega szelest materiału, ciche stąpanie, brzęk jakiejś ozdóbki; wszystkie te łagodne szmery sygnalizujące obecność kobiety szykującej się do snu. Wystarczyłoby przesunąć jeden ekran, by dostrzec sylwetkę na podświetlonym papierze. I drugi, żeby sylwetki dosięgnąć.  
Japonia siada w otwartych drzwiach na taras. Nie jest jeszcze senny. Może jeszcze spokojnie pomyśleć, popatrzeć na kołujące w powietrzu świetliki.  
Teoretycznie już tam, na moście, mógł zdziałać więcej niż trzymanie za ręce. Nawet wcześniej, nad potokiem: Tajwan pochyliła się nad nim tak nisko, że pocałunek byłby rzeczą najnaturalniejszą pod słońcem. Można też było uciec się do manier psotnego brata. Ot, wyciągnąć jej z włosów grzebień, by spłynęły i zakryły ich oboje. Ot, pogłaskać od niechcenia po nagiej łydce.  
Ale też po co się spieszyć, myśli Japonia, i wyciąga przed siebie rękę. Po chwili wahliwego kołowania w zagłębieniu dłoni siada pierwszy świetlik. Zaraz dołącza do niego drugi.  
Tajwan ma teraz wielu przyjaciół – co oznacza, że jeśli się przestraszy, będzie miała dokąd uciekać. Krew jeszcze w niej nie ostygła po spotkaniu z Chinami, więc może postępować w sposób trudny do przewidzenia. Uparcie trwa przy tych bredniach o „starszym bracie”… cóż, prawdopodobnie dzięki tym bredniom właśnie tutaj idzie.  
Japonia siedzi nieruchomo, dłoń ma pełną świetlików. Oddycha bardzo cicho i powoli.  
Niewielkie stworzenia wymagają cierpliwości. Czasem trzeba zaczekać, aż same się zbliżą.

*

Miała zapytać go o lustro. Tak po prostu, korzystając z tego, że Japonia nie śpi i chyba nawet nie zamierza. Albo po prostu podejść, pomilczeć razem na tarasie, jak brat i siostra.  
Tymczasem Tajwan przystaje, najpierw z zaskoczenia, potem z ciekawości. Lubi świetliki, a Japonia ma ich całą garść, dłoń i rękaw pełne zielonych światełek. Brat nieznacznie, ledwie dostrzegalnie przekrzywia głowę – Mei nie widzi jego twarzy, ale w jakiś sposób czuje, że spojrzeniem nakazał jej, by milczała. I wtedy światełka gasną; tak nagle, że można się wzdrygnąć.  
Japonia wstaje powoli, unosząc przed sobą stulone dłonie; przez szczeliny między palcami przenika słaby odblask.  
– Pozwolisz, że zaniosę je do twojego pokoju? – pyta cicho.  
– Tylko zgaszę lampę – Tajwan również bezwiednie zniża głos.  
Więc idą w milczeniu, amfiladą pustych, ciemnych pokoi o papierowych ścianach. Mei dmuchnięciem gasi lampę, Japonia otwiera zaciśniętą dłoń – i sypialnia jest pełna ruchomych, zielonych gwiazdek.  
Oraz, co Tajwan zauważa poniewczasie, otwarta na przestrzał.  
– Odlecą! – pokrzykuje, rzucając się ku rozwartym drzwiom.  
Japonia przytrzymuje ją łagodnie.  
– Odlecą – powtarza za nią, ale tak miękkim tonem, jakby to było coś dobrego. – Oczywiście, że odlecą. Dlatego są piękne, nie uważasz?  
Po cichu wycofuje się z pokoju.  
– Dobranoc.  
Tajwan siada na podłodze, podwijając pod siebie nogi, i patrzy jeszcze długo, dopóki nie odleci ostatni świetlik.


	39. Burza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zamieszki, które opisuję, są nie całkiem prawdziwe i nie całkiem zmyślone. "Na faktach"? W każdym razie: wystąpienia antyjapońskie zdarzały się praktycznie zaraz po przybyciu żołnierzy na wyspę, ale czy coś się działo akurat w Hualienie w początkach lipca 1895 - tego nie wiem. Pewnie mogło.

– Przepraszam, że martwię cię z samego rana – mówi Japonia – ale otrzymałem telegram z Hualienu i myślę, że też powinnaś go przeczytać.  
Tajwan wpatruje się bezradnie w obce znaki.  
– Nie znam tego pisma – skarży się. – Co się stało? Chiny?  
Więc Japonia czyta na głos i od razu po mandaryńsku: zamieszki w porcie, tajwańscy marynarze zaatakowali japońskich żołnierzy, próba wdarcia się na „Hinmei” i „Anoharę”, niepokoje zaraz po wypłynięciu „Go-Daigo”.  
– No nie! – Tajwan klaszcze w dłonie z wrażenia. – Chyba nie myślą, że mnie porwałeś?  
Japonia składa telegram.  
– Z pewnością zaszło jakieś nieporozumienie – stwierdza. – Przyznaję, może to nie był dobry pomysł, płynąć moim okrętem… Przepraszam.  
– Jestem wolnym krajem – informuje go Tajwan. – Mogę pływać, czym mi się podoba. To nie twoja wina. Bogowie, co im strzeliło do głowy!?  
To prawda, drobne burdy i napaści zdarzały się wcześniej. Jej ludzie nie przywykli do obecności żołnierzy, to wszystko. Zresztą japońscy żołnierze też nie zawsze umieli się zachować. Naprawdę, nie można ich zostawić samych nawet na sekundę.  
– Co zamierzasz? – pyta Japonia.  
Tajwan wzrusza nerwowo ramionami.  
– Wrócić – odpowiada. – Sam powiedziałeś, że zaszło nieporozumienie, więc wrócę i wszystko wyjaśnię. A prezydentowi natrę uszu, że…! Ależ mi za nich wstyd! Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz.  
Japonia przygląda jej się przez chwilę. Poważnie. Z namysłem. Z obawą?  
– Jeżeli sytuacja się zaogni – mówi wreszcie – zawsze możesz schronić się u mnie.  
– Dziękuję ci – Tajwan pochyla głowę w ukłonie. – Ale naprawdę muszę wracać. Jeszcze spotkamy się na dłużej, ale teraz… przepraszam, pójdę się pakować.  
Bo inaczej, dodaje w duchu, zaraz się rozpłaczę.


	40. Imiona całej wyspy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liu Yongfu jest postacią historyczną. Kiedy przeglądałam jego notę biograficzną na Wikipedii, pierwszy fragment, jaki rzucił mi się w oczy, brzmiał "Liu won fame as a Chinese patriot". Potraktujcie to jako spoiler. ;)

Tajwan wie, że nie da się opiekować swoim ludem w pojedynkę, ale jako wolny kraj nie może już oczekiwać pomocy od cesarza. Gubernator, ten nieszczęsny Tang, uciekł, ledwie spróbowała go mianować prezydentem. O Liu Yongfu, Mei myśli już bez tytulatury: nie jest arystokratą, więc nie może być księciem ani tym bardziej cesarzem. W wolnym kraju nie ma gubernatorów, zachodnie tytuły mogą się okazać pechowe, zatem najlepiej poprzestać na „przywódcy”. Liu jest żołnierzem, opiekuje się domem pod nieobecność Tajwanu i to wszystko, co trzeba o nim wiedzieć.  
Ach, i nie lubi Japonii. O tym też należy pamiętać.   
– Panno Tajwan – oznajmia gniewnie Liu – chwilę temu patrzyliśmy, jak Japonia wraża czcigodnym Chinom miecz w plecy. Teraz zaś wsiadasz na japoński okręt i znikasz bez żadnej wiadomości…  
– Nie zniknęłam bez wieści! – oburza się Mei. – Wystarczyło zapytać Xu Li! Albo panią Chang Yu, opowiadałam jej o tej podróży!  
Liu marszczy brwi, skonsternowany.  
– A kimże są – pyta – owi Xu i Chang?  
Rzeczywiście, reflektuje się Tajwan, przecież to nie Chiny. Zwykli ludzie raczej nie znają imion całej wyspy. Ale to nie moment, by się tym przejmować.  
Tajwan mierzy przywódcę surowym spojrzeniem.   
– Xu Li jest ogrodnikiem – informuje. – Mieszka z rodziną w wiosce Huadao. Z kolei mąż pani Chang Yu ma duży sklep bławatny w stolicy. Jak możesz zajmować się moim domem, nie wiedząc takich rzeczy?  
Liu Yongfu jest żołnierzem, co oznacza, że nie zawsze umie się zachować. O, na przykład w tej chwili zacina usta i robi tak niegrzeczną minę, że Tajwan spodziewa się, iż na nią nakrzyczy. Ale on tylko kłania się krótko.   
– Przepraszam – mówi oschle. – Ale nie urodziłem się na wyspie.   
Rzeczywiście, przypomina sobie Mei. To dla niej żadna nowina, wiedziała o tym, a zresztą wszyscy na wyspie mają za przodków Chińczyków. A jednak…  
– Przypomnij mi, skąd jesteś?  
– Z Qinzhou.   
Przywódca jest Chińczykiem. Tajwan sama nie rozumie, dlaczego nagle tak ją to zaniepokoiło.


	41. Brama demonów

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: północny wschód (teraz proszę znaleźć na mapie Tajwan, a potem Japonię) na Dalekim Wschodzie jest uważany za bramę demonów, miejsce, z którego przychodzą duchy i w ogóle pechową stronę świata.

Nie wystarczy natrzeć uszu przywódcy, zamieszki trwają cały czas i wybuchają coraz dalej, w kolejnych portach, wszędzie, gdzie stacjonują japońscy żołnierze. Na tyle często, że Tajwan zaczyna je odczuwać: jakby bolała ją krew płynąca w żyłach. Liu nie zamierza nic z tym zrobić.   
– Jak możemy być wolnym krajem – pyta – skoro mamy Japończyków w każdym doku?  
A Mei? Mei mogła równie dobrze zostać w Kioto do końca festiwalu, bo nawet kiedy zjawia się w portach – cała, zdrowa, na wolności – i tak nikt nie chce jej słuchać.   
– Każdy wie, że z północnego wschodu nie może przyjść nic dobrego – mówią ludzie, rybacy i żołnierze, hazardziści i kapłani. – A ci Japończycy okropnie się panoszyli! Zaczepiali kobiety, bili tragarzy, za nic nie płacili. Nikt nie mógł przejść koło nich spokojnie. Mieliśmy czekać, aż zaczną podpalać domy? Niech się stąd wynoszą!  
Japonia, poproszony o odwołanie okrętów, przede wszystkim przeprasza Tajwan za zachowanie swoich niezdyscyplinowanych żołnierzy. 

Twoje oburzenie jest słuszne i mogę tylko żywić nadzieję, że kiedyś mi przebaczysz – pisze w liście. – Proszę jednak, byś zechciała zrozumieć, że lękam się o los moich ludzi, zamieszkałych na twoich brzegach. Nie mogę ich zostawić, kiedy wiatr jest tak niepewny. Odwołam żołnierzy, jeśli tylko zaręczysz mi, że nikt nie zostanie skrzywdzony. 

Tajwan mogłaby obiecać, że wszystko się uspokoi po odpłynięciu japońskich okrętów. Wiatr ucichnie, fale się wygładzą, to właśnie mogłaby wykaligrafować na niebieskim papierze i wysłać z zaproszeniem na Święto Oglądania Księżyca – gdyby tylko ktokolwiek chciał jej słuchać. Tymczasem przywódca ma jej za złe nawet listy, o spotkaniach nie wspominając. Jakby to było coś złego, rozmawiać z własnym bratem.  
– Twoim bratem jest szanowny Chiny – mówi Liu. – I mały Hongkong. Mogłabyś czasem pomyśleć o nich, zamiast strzelać oczami do tego… – Nie kończy zdania, ale minę ma coraz bardziej gburowatą.   
Ludzie za to pozwalają sobie na dużo więcej niż miny.   
– Nie chcemy tu Japońców! – powtarzają i w miastach rozlegają się strzały.   
– Nie chcemy północnych psów! – I w portach płonie ogień.   
– Niech wracają do siebie! – I ludzie zaczynają ginąć na drogach.   
Cokolwiek zaś by się nie działo, zawsze w pobliżu znajdzie się przynajmniej jeden chiński żołnierz. Dlatego Tajwan pisze wreszcie list do Chin; chciałaby nadać telegram, ale jedyna radiostacja na wyspie należała do Japończyków i niewiele z niej zostało. Nigdy nie życzyłam ci śmierci, zaczyna Mei, a potem krótko, formalnie prosi o to, by Yao raczył przestać mącić w głowach jej ludu.   
Jego odpowiedź jest jeszcze krótsza, a znaki chwiejne; palił, oczywiście.   
Słuchaj swoich ludzi – pisze Chiny – bo są mądrzejsi od ciebie.


	42. Miłość synowska

Chiny miał już nigdy więcej o niej nie myśleć. Dziewczęta same w sobie to dla rodziny bezużyteczne gałązki. Nieposłuszne dziewczęta – to uschnięte gałązki. Powinien o tym pamiętać, już nigdy nie wymówić jej imienia. Naprawdę był głupcem, że dał sobie upuścić krwi za niewdzięczną dziewuchę, za skrawek ziemi niewart jednego li. Stary głupiec.  
Nigdy nie życzyła mu śmierci, tak? Łaskawa, myśli Chiny. Ach, po co w ogóle czytał ten list? Trzeba było cisnąć go w ogień bez patrzenia, a płomienia użyć do… Yao ssie gałązkę bambusa, aż gorzkawy sok spływa mu na język. Nie potrzebuje ani fajki, ani litości Tajwanu. Jak ona w ogóle śmie prosić go o cokolwiek? Chiny nie jest nawet pewien, czy by jej wysłuchał, gdyby przyszła błagać o wybaczenie. Może. Kto wie. Tak czy inaczej, zmarnował na nią czas i atrament. Stary głupiec. Bambus trzaska pod zębami, kiedy dobrze ugryźć.  
Może to był zły pomysł, myśli Yao, zostawiać Yongfu wolną rękę.  
– Zabiję go – powtarzał Yongfu, wtedy, w kwietniu. Klęczał na podłodze przy łóżku Chin i zdaje się, że na każdy założony szew przypadała jedna pogróżka, taka zrozpaczona i bezradna. – Zabiję go. Zabiję tę japońską świnię.  
Chiny zdobył się nawet na odrobinę wdzięczności, kiedy krew już nieco skrzepła i ciało zdrętwiało.  
– Nikogo nie zabijesz – upomniał cicho, przemagając suchość gardła. – Nie znasz starych opowieści? Tylko duch może zabić drugiego ducha. Niech cię nie widzę… na morzu ani gdziekolwiek. To jest rozkaz.  
Yongfu usłuchał, oczywiście, bo jest dobrym żołnierzem. Przez kilka tygodni oddalał się z pokojów Chin tylko na wyraźne polecenie. Poza tym zaś oficer Liu jest dobrym Chińczykiem, szanującym starców, czczącym przodków. Potrafiącym spojrzeć poprzez kilka wieków i zobaczyć w przegranym opiumiście wspaniałe, wieczne Cesarstwo.  
– Zechciej przypomnieć sobie feniksy, czcigodny – prosił kiedyś, ten poczciwy wiarus, który nie umie tylko przyjąć dowodów sympatii i używać w rozmowie mniej oficjalnego „panie Wang”. – Też są w złej formie na chwilę przed odrodzeniem. Albo spójrz na mnie. Już całkiem wyłysiałem, a ty, czcigodny, ciągle masz twarz młodego mężczyzny. Za dwadzieścia lat jakiś głupi Anglik weźmie cię za mojego wnuka.

Zapewne tak będzie. Nawet jeżeli Yongfu zamierza dożyć sędziwej starości – co Yao z radością by mu zapewnił, gdyby tylko mógł – raczej nie będzie chodził po ziemi dość długo, by zobaczyć śmierć swojego Cesarstwa. Nie tak łatwo zabić ducha. Nie jest jeszcze aż tak źle. Nawet jeśli czcigodny Chiny, do ciężkiej cholery, zachowuje się czasem jak zdziecinniały staruszek.  
– Rób, co chcesz – oświadczył niedawno, zły i rozdrażniony, z myślą krążącą wokół fajki. – Ale szkoda twojego zachodu. Tajwan jest jak zepsuta śliwka, zgniła do szczętu… Zresztą nie dbam już o nią.  
– Jesteś rozżalony, czcigodny – odezwał się cicho Yongfu; może z obawy, by nie cofnięto pozwolenia na wyprawę. Może wcale nie zrezygnował z tych mrzonek o zabiciu Japonii?  
Bogowie, tego by brakowało. Chiny mógł słuchać go uważniej, skupić się na słowach, nie na tonie. Co z tego, że irytującym.  
– Nie dbam o nią – powtórzył tylko, stary głupiec. – Ale chcę, żebyś ty zachowywał się jak porządny Chińczyk. Zepsuta czy nie, Tajwan jest od ciebie dużo starsza. Nie przynieś mi wstydu niewłaściwym zachowaniem.  
Tajwan ośmieliła się skarżyć na zachowanie własnych ludzi, nie przywódcy. Przynajmniej tyle dobrego, myśli Chiny, i ssie gorzki bambusowy sok.


	43. Miłość bliźniego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Słodki Buddo, mało nie oszalałam przy researchowaniu tej części. Dokładniej zaś: przy sprawdzaniu tzw. "kultury siedzenia" w Japonii i Korei. Że Japończycy klęczą na podwiniętych nogach, to wszyscy wiemy. Ale jak z Koreą? Źródła radośnie podawały mi sprzeczne informacje, zaczęłam więc przeglądać zdjęcia i stare obrazy. Te też mi dużo nie powiedziały - patrz: luźne, szerokie hanboki - więc uznałam, że chędożę, robię kontrast i licentia poetica (z ikonografii wynikło mi mniej więcej, że koreańscy panowie siadali po turecku, panie klęczały. Ergo: z punktu widzenia Korei Japonia siedzi jak kobieta).  
> Dworski ceremoniał jest zmyślony. Nie łudzę się, że znajdę gdzieś reguły dotyczące nation-tanów.

Ludzie mogą sobie gadać o Korei, co im się żywnie podoba, ale jednego nikt mu nie zarzuci: że nie przestrzega obowiązków gospodarza. Im Yong Su jest człowiekiem kulturalnym. Szanuje swoich gości. Każdy, kto przestąpi próg jego domu, znajdzie czarkę gorącej herbaty i nakrycie przy stole. Nikt nie zostanie wyrzucony. Nawet jeśli ośmiela się robić gospodarzowi afront, przyłażąc do niego z bronią.  
– Jego Wysokość pragnie podziękować Najjaśniejszemu Cesarzowi za to, że zaszczycił go swoją wizytą – wygłasza po japońsku Korea, kłaniając się ceremonialnie.  
Japonia odkłania się i odpowiada po koreańsku:  
– Najjaśniejszy Cesarz jest niewymownie wdzięczny Jego Wysokości za to, że zechciał poświęcić mu swój czas.  
Ponieważ jeden towarzyszy swojemu cesarzowi, a drugi wspiera swojego króla w czynieniu honorów, powitanie przebiega według dworskiego ceremoniału. Innymi słowy, czeka ich jeszcze piekielnie dużo ukłonów i wzajemnych pozdrowień, nim władcy zechcą rozmówić się na osobności, a Im Yong dowie się wreszcie, o co tu, u diabła, chodzi.  
– Cieszę się, że zastaję cię w dobrym zdrowiu – oznajmia Japonia, kiedy wreszcie zostają sami w jednym z bocznych pawilonów. Nawet siedząc – a właściwie klęcząc, ten dziwak niczego nie może robić jak inni – przy cudzym stole, trzyma przy sobie miecz.  
Nie raczył go choćby odpasać, sukinsyn.  
– I ja się cieszę, widząc cię zdrowego – odpowiada Korea, rozpierając się wygodnie na macie. – Jesteś głodny? Piłeś już herbatę? A przy okazji, to jaki właściwie masz interes w otwieraniu moich granic?  
– Dziękuję – Japonia swoim zwyczajem udaje głuchego. – Z przyjemnością się napiję.  
Korea mnie w ustach przekleństwo i klaszcze na służbę.  
– A więc? – dopytuje, kiedy już naprawdę nie może ich usłyszeć nikt prócz złotych rybek w akwarium i pszczoły krążącej nad lakowym stolikiem.  
Japonia odpowiada spojrzeniem absolutnie pozbawionym wyrazu.  
– Dlaczego pytasz o moje korzyści? Rozsądniej byłoby pomyśleć o własnych.  
– Tak jakbyś kiedykolwiek przejmował się moją korzyścią.  
– Pozwól sobie przypomnieć, że zaopatrywałem twoich powstańców.  
– Ciągle się zastanawiam, dlaczego. Na złość Chinom?  
Japonia wzrusza ramionami.  
– Słyszałeś może o miłości bliźniego?  
Korea przytakuje wolno, próbując znaleźć w tym pytaniu jakiś haczyk.  
– Wiem, to ten zachodni wymysł. Nakaz kochania obcych, pomagania wrogom, przyjmowania ciosów i tak dalej. Ale co to ma do rzeczy? Dałeś się ochrzcić?  
– Ależ skąd. Myślę tylko, że to interesująca idea. Weźmy na przykład podanie ręki wrogowi…  
– Wolne żarty – przerywa Korea. Odruchowo chowa dłonie w rękawach hanboka. – Japonia, ty… morski synu, znoszę twoje sąsiedztwo już piętnasty wiek i mam, nie chwaląc się, dobrą pamięć. Zresztą, pamięć! Właśnie siedzisz tutaj z mieczem uwiązanym do portek. Bądź więc łaskaw zachować bajki dla białych diabłów i powiedzieć wprost, czego chcesz.  
– Wiesz doskonale: chcę, żebyś otworzył swoje granice dla krajów Zachodu.  
– A co ty będziesz z tego miał? Przecież i tak już ze mną handlujesz.  
Kolejne absolutnie obojętne spojrzenie.  
– Cały czas ujmujesz to od złej strony – stwierdza Japonia. – Zastanów się, jak sam na tym skorzystasz. Nowe rynki zbytu. Niezależność od Chin.  
– Aha!  
– Nowoczesne technologie – wylicza dalej tamten. – Telegrafy. Kolej żelazna. Nowa broń. Wielu życzliwych nauczycieli.  
– Opium i zachodni żołnierze – prycha Korea.  
Dodałby coś o głupich zachodnich przebraniach, ale jest przecież dobrym gospodarzem.  
– Ależ nie. Gdybyś dobrowolnie otworzył porty, żołnierze byliby akurat ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej należałoby się spodziewać.  
Im Yong posyła mu ciężkie spojrzenie.  
– A jeśli nie otworzę – dopowiada – twoi zachodni przyjaciele mnie wyręczą. Wspaniale. Teraz rozumiem. Ciągle tylko nie wiem, czemu akurat ty mnie ostrzegasz.  
Japonia przygląda mu się przez chwilę z namysłem. Dłoń trzyma na rękojeści miecza.  
– Lubię nowe idee – mówi wreszcie. – Powiedzmy, że byłem bardzo ciekaw, jak to jest nakładać na wroga dług wdzięczności.  
Korea zgrzyta zębami. Skurwysyn, myśli, ścierwo bezczelne – a z drugiej strony… z drugiej strony czuje, jak nadpływa do niego dziwny spokój. Jakby powtarzał dobrze znaną mantrę.  
– Popatrz na Tajwan – radzi. – I spróbuj zgadnąć, co świat myśli o twoich przysługach.  
Oczywiście nie doczekuje się odpowiedzi, nawet ostrzejszego spojrzenia – ale i tak ma poczucie, że trafił. Japonia powoli opiera obie ręce na kolanach.  
– A zatem? – pyta. – Zechcesz otworzyć granice?  
– A mam jakiś wybór?  
– Nie. Nie masz.


	44. Monsun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traktat z Shimonoseki (17.04.1895) oddawał Tajwan pod władzę Japonii. Że Tajwan w tym czasie ogłosił republikę? Jak widać po tekście, to też kosztowało mnie wiele myślowych akrobacji. :P

Kiedy wyjeżdżał, Kioto jednocześnie mokło i parowało w letniej ulewie. Kiedy wraca, miasto wydaje się tkwić cały czas pod tymi samymi chmurami. Tatami zdążyły nabrać wilgoci, skrzynka pocztowa kipi od listów. No cóż. To żadna nowina, że ostatnie dni pory deszczowej bywają najbardziej dokuczliwe.  
Japonia zmienia przemoczone i przepocone ubranie, myje się pospiesznie w zimnej wodzie, otwiera na oścież wszystkie drzwi, by jego dom mógł oddychać – i dopiero wtedy siada przy biurku, by zająć się listami. Większość z nich napisała Tajwan, mniej więcej po japońsku. Pobieżna lektura wystarcza, by zauważyć pewną prawidłowość: im bardziej histeryczny ton, tym mniej japońskich słów. Histeria zdaje się narastać z listu na list. Wszystkie traktują właściwie o tym samym, to wciąż ta sama prośba o wycofanie okrętów, narzekanie na nieposłuszną ludność, przeprosiny… tak, w pewnym momencie pojawiają się i przeprosiny. Prośba – błaganie – by nie zbywał jej milczeniem, nie gniewał się na nią, nie zrozumiał jej słów opacznie. Doprawdy. Przecież wyjechał na raptem cztery dni.

Proszę, zechciej mnie zrozumieć, pisze Tajwan. Obawiasz się o bezpieczeństwo swoich ludzi. Ja boję się o moich. Są gotowi robić szalone rzeczy, jeśli nie wysłucham ich prośby. Nie przepędzam cię. Jest zupełnie na odwrót: proszę o wycofanie żołnierzy, by móc cię znów swobodnie gościć. Zrozum to. Proszę.

Boi się swoich ludzi, odczytuje ze zdziwieniem Japonia. Dlaczego ta dziewczyna nie przywoła ich do porządku? Nie trzeba znać się na wojnie, by wydać rozkaz. Nie trzeba nawet mieć regularnego wojska, uzbrojona milicja w zupełności wystarczy do ukarania zgrai rybaków.  
Papier zdążył już nabrać wilgoci, w niektórych miejscach tusz zamazał się i… Japonia przygląda się uważniej śladom na papierze, potem ogląda koperty. Ależ nie. Znaki rozmazały się, ponieważ spadły na nie łzy. Tajwan nie życzy sobie pomocy, tak? Korea jak zwykle nie miał o niczym pojęcia.  
No cóż. Teraz ważne jest, żeby samemu nie popełnić błędu… kolejnego. Przysłanie własnego okrętu miało pokazać Tajwańczykom, że ich własna ziemia w pełni akceptuje postanowienia z Shimonoseki. Trudno było przypuszczać, iż tamci myślą o niej jak o byle dziewczynie, zupełnie pozbawionej głosu. Co z tym począć? Naciskać na nią, by wzięła swój naród w karby? Czy zwyczajnie, bez pytania wysłać karną ekspedycję? Jeśli tak, to kiedy? Poza tym wszystkim, myśli Japonia, to jednak odrobinę żenujące.  
Składa listy razem i chowa je do szuflady biurka. Cokolwiek postanowi, musi to najpierw spokojnie przemyśleć. Myśleniu sprzyja ruch. Dlatego najlepiej będzie, jeśli wybierze się do koszar poćwiczyć.  
Japonia wstaje, zdejmuje miecz ze stojaka. Przez chwilę waży go w rękach. Błędy, myśli. W czasie tamtego starcia z Chinami odsłonił się jak ostatni głupiec, mógł skończyć z rozpłataną szyją. Właściwie dziwi się, że Chiny nie wykorzystał wtedy okazji i go nie zabił. Korea z pewnością by to zrobił. Ba, sam Japonia by to zrobił.  
Zdaje się, że za dużo czasu spędzał ostatnio z cudzoziemcami. Powoli przestaje rozumieć, co się dzieje w Azji.


	45. Sól przeciw duchom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Od 15 lipca do 15 sierpnia (wg. naszego kalendarza) trwa tzw. miesiąc duchów. Jeśli chodzi o ochronny amulet, to go zmyśliłam, tzn. dokonałam kompilacji tego, co wiem o chińskich przesądach.

Chiny na jego widok nie unosi się z posłania (nie może?), odwraca tylko twarzą do ściany.  
– Masz czelność, żeby tu przychodzić.  
– To nie jest wizyta dyplomatyczna – stwierdza Japonia, rozglądając się dookoła. – Nie dotrzymujesz słowa, czcigodny.  
Pomimo upału okiennice są zawarte, toteż w pokoju Chin panuje półmrok i nieznośny zaduch; nieruchome powietrze cuchnie chorobą, zastałą krwią, słabością. Ale nie opium. Ciekawe.  
– Przyszedłeś wnieść skargę na Tajwan? Jeśli tak, to wiedz, że nie mam z tym nic wspólnego.  
– Byłoby niezwykle smutno, gdybym musiał ją przez ciebie skrzywdzić, nie uważasz?  
Meble – komoda, stolik, krzesła, szerokie łoże – są po dawnemu ciężkie i kanciaste.  
– Już mnie tym nie wystraszysz – oznajmia Chiny po krótkim milczeniu; głos ma zmieniony. – Wynoś się, nim każę cię wyrzucić.  
Japonia przenosi spojrzenie na przycupniętych w kącie ludzi, zapewne lekarza i jakiegoś posługacza.  
– Wyjdźcie stąd.  
Chiny odwraca się raptownie, unosi na łokciu. Wygląda, jakby zamierzał kogoś ugryźć.  
– Zostańcie! – nakazuje. – Nie waż się rozkazywać w moim…  
Ale Japonia naprawdę nie ma już czasu ni ochoty na dyplomację – dlatego dobywa pistoletu. Niedobrze byłoby kalać miecz łatwym zwycięstwem, a zresztą nie ma powodu, by obchodzić się honorowo z chińską służbą. Tylko wycelować w głowę i…  
– WYJDŹCIE! – krzyczy Chiny.  
Służba wybiega, zostawiając niedomknięte drzwi. Japonia zamyka je za nimi, potem zastawia jakąś przyciężką szafką.  
– Nie sądziłem, że może cię zaboleć utrata dwóch kropli krwi – mówi uprzejmie, podchodząc do łoża Chin. Przyciska lufę pistoletu do jego pleców, przesuwa wzdłuż opatrzonego rozcięcia.  
Tamten wzdraga się, napina mięśnie, ale nic nie mówi.  
– Nie przybyłem sam – informuje Japonia. – Przed tym budynkiem stoją żołnierze, na mój znak mogą otworzyć ogień i zabić dość ludzi, byś mógł to odczuć… Ale wolałbym jednak zakończyć rzecz szybko i w miarę czysto. Dałeś mi słowo, czcigodny. Nie życzę sobie widzieć twoich żołnierzy na wyspie.  
– Już ci mówiłem, że nie mam z tym nic wspólnego.  
– Doprawdy? – pyta Japonia i szarpnięciem odrywa bandaż od rany.  
– Ty…! – Chiny podrywa się, ale wystarczy go przytrzymać za kark, przydusić twarzą do posłania.  
Bogowie, jaki jest słaby. Jakie to jednak obrzydliwe.  
– Świnio bez honoru – dyszy Chiny, już uwolniony.  
– Mnie również wstyd, że muszę to robić – zgadza się Japonia i myśli, co dalej.  
Ma ze sobą pistolet, ma miecz, zresztą na dobrą sprawę wystarczyłoby wrazić palce w otwartą ranę. Jeśli jednak przeprowadzać rzecz czysto… Lekarz zostawił swoją torbę.  
– A zatem Liu Yongfu działa bez twojej wiedzy? – podejmuje Japonia, przeglądając buteleczki. – Żołnierze sami płyną przez morze?  
– Tak właśnie.  
– Kłamiesz, czcigodny.  
Nic użytecznego. Japonia upuszcza torbę, rozgląda się jeszcze raz – i jego spojrzenie pada na belki u sufitu. Dokładniej zaś, na północno-wschodni kąt. Sierpień, przypomina sobie, miesiąc duchów, i jeśli dobrze pamięta tamten obyczaj…  
I rzeczywiście, u powały znajduje nieduży woreczek z czerwonego sukna. Kartka z zaklęciem, łupina cebuli oraz sól. Niedużo, ale na początek powinno wystarczyć.  
– Nic nie zyskasz – mamrocze Chiny. – Ludzie cię nienawidzą, rozumiesz? Sami się na tobie poznali. Tajwan się na tobie poznała. Nic nie musiałem robić.  
– Pomówmy więc o tym, co możesz – proponuje Japonia i upuszcza mu na plecy pierwszą garstkę soli.


	46. Czarne Chorągwie

Tajwan raz w życiu, pod nieobecność Chin, skosztowała opium; najpierw się zakrztusiła, a potem przez pół nocy leżała jak martwa, nie mogąc się ruszyć, i to było straszne, takie straszne. Całkiem jak to, co się teraz dzieje. Nikt jej nie słucha, nikt jej nie widzi. A pod oknami domu defilują mężczyźni, w mundurach i bez.  
– Prośby na nic się nie zdadzą – mówi Liu. – Jeśli nie chcemy tu Japończyków, musimy sami ich wyrzucić.  
Milicja, trochę żołnierzy z Czarnych Chorągwi, dużo rolników i rybaków. Wszyscy tak samo wściekli i uzbrojeni, w co tylko się da.  
– Nie chcę tutaj już ani jednego żołnierza więcej – oznajmia ponuro Mei, zaciągając story.  
Zna większość tych mężczyzn, pamięta ich matki, dziadków, pradziadków do dziesięciu pokoleń wstecz. Nie powinna czuć wstrętu na ich widok. Nie powinna się ich bać.  
– O to nie trzeba się martwić – głos przywódcy brzmi chyba równie ponuro, co jej. – Czcigodny Chiny zamknął granice dla swoich żołnierzy. Zostaliśmy tutaj sami.  
Liu Yongfu czyta jej listy, a ci mężczyźni, których Tajwan pamięta jako małych chłopców, oni wszyscy nie wzdragają się nazywać jej lafiryndą, japońską dziwką albo jeszcze gorzej. Ostatnio pokłóciła się nawet z Xu Li.  
– Pójdę już. Pora na musztrę.  
Mei nie odpowiada. Nasłuchuje tylko okrzyków za oknem i myśli, że to wszystko jest straszniejsze, niż gdyby była martwa.


	47. Dola kobiety

– Jesteśmy kobietami – powtarza uświęconą formułkę pani Chang Yu. – Naszą dolą jest znosić cierpienie w milczeniu.  
Tajwan nienawidzi tych słów bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, ale nawet nie ma ochoty protestować, bo są wymawiane łagodnym tonem. Tak dawno nikt nie mówił do niej łagodnie. Tak bardzo chciałaby móc porozmawiać z Japonią. Tymczasem jednak przebywa po prostu w stolicy, w gościnie u państwa Yu albo innych kupców – także dlatego, że im dalej od brzegu, tym mniejsze napięcia. W dużych miastach ludzie mniej krzyczą, a więcej pytają. Do czego zmierza przywódca, chcieliby wiedzieć. Co nam przyjdzie z przegnania Japończyków? Dlaczego ciągle widujemy chińskie mundury? Jaki interes może łączyć chińskich żołnierzy i garstkę rybaków?  
W stolicy nikt nie ośmieliłby się nazwać jej dziwką. A Chang Yu słucha uważnie, gdy Tajwan opowiada o rozruchach, Czarnych Chorągwiach i ostatniej sprzeczce z przywódcą. O co? O telefon czy chociażby telegraf, który przecież by im się przydał – i na który nie mają pieniędzy, podobno tylko z jej winy. Jakby dwie suknie i wstążka były warte tyle, co cały skarbiec. Dom Tajwanu nie jest przecież ubogi.  
A już na pewno nie da się tego odczuć tutaj, w pokoiku za sklepem bławatnym, pośród bel materiału i szpulek nici we wszystkich kolorach, gdzie pachnie herbatą i prasowanym jedwabiem, i gdzie co jakiś czas dobiega srebrzysty dźwięk dzwoneczka u drzwi.  
– Nie znam się na sprawach mężczyzn – mówi Chang Yu, na moment unosząc wzrok znad haftu. – Ale mój mąż uważa, że źle robimy, zniechęcając do siebie szanownego Japonię.  
– Szanowny Japonia nie jest zniechęcony – zaprzecza Tajwan. – Nie zostawi mnie samej.  
Ale jednak zachowuje dla siebie treść listu, który ostatnio – wieczorem, ukradkiem i znienacka, mało nie przerażając jej na śmierć – dostarczył jej pewien japoński żołnierz. List zaczyna się od pytania: Czy moglibyśmy porozmawiać?

*

Kiedy Liu wybiera się do Chin – jak sam mówi, by zrozumieć sytuację – ogromnie trudno go przekonać, by zechciał zabrać Tajwan ze sobą.  
– Jestem od ciebie przeszło dwieście lat starsza – powtarza Mei. – Mógłbyś chociaż uszanować mój wiek, jeśli masz już za nic wolność republiki.  
– Chciałbym tylko zrozumieć, po co – marszczy się Liu. – Przecież sama powiedziałaś, że nie chcesz widzieć się z szanownymi Chinami.  
– Pomyślałam, że mogłabym wreszcie odwiedzić Hongkong. Tak dawno go nie widziałam, chyba od czasu, gdy Anglia go zabrał.  
Prawdę mówiąc, wcześniej też niewiele go widywała i niewiele o nim wie; ale pamięta, że Long wydał jej się miłym dzieckiem. Na pewno będą umieli ze sobą rozmawiać, nawet jeśli Anglia będzie trzymał się w pobliżu.  
– To nie będzie dużo kosztowało – przekonuje. – Znam dom Chin, do Hongkongu mogę dostać się pieszo, to będzie nawet szybsze niż jazda powozem.  
I mówi jeszcze bardzo, bardzo długo – że nic potajemnie nie knuje, że Anglia jest przecież sprzymierzeńcem Chin, że chciałaby chociaż przez chwilę znaleźć się z dala od awantur. Przy ostatnim argumencie dowódca macha ręką, zniecierpliwiony. Kobiece fanaberie, mówi wyraz jego twarzy, ale sam Liu oznajmia tylko:  
– Szanuję wolę starców, panno Tajwan. Proszę, jedź ze mną, jeśli masz takie życzenie. Ale niech będzie jasne: dowiem się, jeśli znikniesz gdzieś po drodze.  
Po krótkim milczeniu dodaje:  
– Jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz przeprosić szanownych Chin?


	48. Zabawki

Hongkong jest dokładnie tak miły, jak zapamiętała. A nawet jeszcze bardziej.  
– Tajwan! – Na jej widok po prostu rzuca zabawki i biegnie przez ogród, aż furkoczą za nim szerokie rękawy qipao.  
Ładnego. Czerwonego. Dobrze, że Anglia nie każe mu chodzić w zachodnich strojach.  
– Tęskniłeś za starszą siostrą? – dopytuje Tajwan, tuląc go do siebie. – Nie zapomniałeś mnie całkiem?  
– A ty za mną tęskniłaś? – Chce wiedzieć Hongkong. – Jak długo zostaniesz? Wiesz, mnie nie odwiedza nikt normalny, tylko biali.  
– Ale Anglia jest dla ciebie dobry? – Mei poważnieje nagle i zniża głos. – Nie zachowuje się jak Chiny po wypaleniu fajki?  
– Anglia pali tylko cygara – Long też bezwiednie poważnieje, zaraz jednak się rozpogadza. – Ale w ogóle jest miły, tylko każe mi czytać Biblię. Nawet mówi trochę po chińsku, wiesz? Śmiesznie mu to wychodzi, mówi na mnie „Li-On” zamiast „Long”. I nauczyłem go jeść pałeczkami. I przywozi mi zabawki z Europy, patrz, tutaj mam kolejkę. Drzwiczki się otwierają!  
Tajwan ogląda z nim zabawki, te wszystkie kolejki i żołnierzyki, a potem pociąga pajaca za sznurek, potem rzuca do braciszka piłkę, gra z nim w chowanego. Tak po prostu bawią się w słonecznym ogrodzie i przez chwilę można nawet się nie wstydzić, że będzie musiała…  
– A co to takiego? – pyta, gdy wchodzą do domu z naręczem hibiskusów w rękach.  
– To jest telefon – mówi z dumą Hongkong. – Chcesz zadzwonić? Pokażę ci, jak.  
Tajwan śmieje się wesoło. Policzki trochę ją pieką.  
– Nie wiedziałabym, co mówić!  
Ale patrzy i słucha bardzo uważnie, gdy Long opowiada, co trzeba z tą zabawką robić.


	49. Ci, którzy słuchają

Long wreszcie śpi, Anglia śpi, zasnął cały dom. Mei zatrzymuje się niepewnie u podestu schodów, nasłuchuje przez chwilę. Cisza. Tylko deszcz szumi na dworze, to dobrze, zagłuszy jej kroki, wyciszy rozmowę. Telefon jest na parterze, w pokoju wychodzącym na ogród. Trzeba nadusić trzy przyciski, poczekać na głos z centrali, odpowiedzieć wyraźnie:  
– Proszę z Osaką.  
Nie zemdleć ze strachu, gdy spod fotela zaświecą nagle zielonkawe oczy. To tylko kot, koty nie hałasują, nie interesują się obcymi. Słuchawka jest zimna w dotyku i coś w niej trzeszczy.  
– Słucham.  
Tajwan przez chwilę wstrzymuje oddech, niepewna, co powiedzieć. A może to wcale nie Japonia? Jego głos jest dziwnie zniekształcony, jakby przepuszczony przez grubą ścianę. To może być każdy.  
– Ume, czy to ty?  
Ume. Kwiat śliwy. Poza tym, zniekształcony czy nie, głos Japonii jest po dawnemu miękki, wytłumiony i tak łagodny, jakby przemawiał do rannego zwierzątka. Tajwan nagle uświadamia sobie, chyba po raz pierwszy naprawdę, jak bardzo jest opuszczona.  
– To… to ja – szepcze, nie mogąc opanować łkania. – To ja.  
– Dlaczego płaczesz?  
Mei ociera oczy rękawem i przygryza usta, próbując wziąć się w garść.  
– Tęskniłam. Bałam się. Och, starszy bracie…  
– Ja również tęskniłem – przyznaje ciepło starszy brat. – I muszę ci coś wyznać: dalej się boję.  
– O swoich ludzi. Pamiętam. Ale proszę cię, wycofaj swoich żołnierzy, ja…  
– Kłamałem. Boję się o ciebie.  
– O mnie? – Tajwan odruchowo rozgląda się, ale nie, nikogo nie ma, dom śpi, nawet kot sobie gdzieś poszedł. – Dlaczego?  
– Nie masz własnego wojska, prawda? Otóż jeśli zostawię cię samą, może przypłynąć… – Japonia urywa nagle. – Jesteś pewna, że nikt nie słyszy naszej rozmowy?  
– Nikt – potwierdza Mei. – Kto może przypłynąć? Chiny?  
Japonia milczy przez chwilę.  
– Nie mogę cię zostawić bez ochrony – mówi wreszcie. – Proszę, zaufaj mi.  
– Ty nie wiesz, co się dzieje w moim domu! Ludzie oszaleli, walczą ze sobą, wyzywają mnie od…  
– Wyzywają cię?  
– To nieważne. Nieważne – szepcze gorączkowo Tajwan. – Po prostu… muszę ich jakoś uspokoić. To takie straszne, co się teraz dzieje.  
Tym razem milczenie trwa naprawdę długo, tak długo, że…  
– Starszy bracie? Słyszysz mnie?  
– Ile masz milicji?  
– Dwadzieścia, może trzydzieści tysięcy… – odpowiada niepewnie Tajwan. – Dlaczego…?  
– Cóż, jest tylko jeden sposób, by uspokoić rebelię – Tu Japonia używa już słowa, którego Mei nie zna.  
I nawet powtórzone po chińsku przez chwilę nic jej nie mówi.  
– Jak to? – pyta w osłupieniu. – Mam… ich pozabijać?  
– Niekoniecznie. Wystarczy unieszkodliwić.  
– Mam strzelać do własnych ludzi?! Kto tak robi!?  
Głos Japonii brzmi miękko, niepewnie, prawie przepraszająco:  
– No cóż... Obawiam się, że wszyscy.

*

Rozmawiali jeszcze długo, aż Tajwan sama nie rozumie, jakim cudem nikt jej nie przyłapał. Zresztą nic nie wie, nic nie rozumie. Pacyfikować własną ludność? To przecież jak podciąć sobie żyły. Oni już teraz jej nienawidzą, gdyby jeszcze…  
Rano jest znów słonecznie, Long to takie słodkie dziecko, powinna chociaż się do niego uśmiechnąć. Więc Mei przy śniadaniu uśmiecha się nieuważnie, gdy Hongkong opowiada jej o gwiazdach. Kto ma przypłynąć? Kto miał ich słuchać?  
– Z kim rozmawiałaś w nocy? – pyta od niechcenia Anglia.


	50. Kładąc ściegi

Są jeszcze na morzu, kiedy Liu pyta podejrzliwie, co się z nią dzieje, a Tajwan bierze głęboki wdech, chowa dłonie w rękawach i odpowiada:  
– Nikt nam nie pomoże, prawda?  
Gdy docierają do portu, całe przedramiona ma już poznaczone paznokciami, taki maleńki czerwony ścieg. Mei bardzo pilnuje, by nie podwijać rękawów w towarzystwie, nie mówić z dłońmi na widoku. Twarz panny Tajwan pozostaje spokojna, to jej ręce się denerwują.  
Chciałaby tymi rękami coś zrobić, coś więcej niż kładzenie ściegów czy zapalanie kadzidełek. Chciałaby odlać nowy dzwon dla którejś ze świątyń, tak właśnie. Przetopiłaby wszystkie naczynia, wszystkie szpilki do włosów, a potem sama pociągała za sznur. O właśnie, na sznur oddałaby swoje włosy. Są mocne i piękne, na pewno dużo warte.  
– Szpilki nie nadają się do wytapiania dzwonów – narzeka Liu. – A gdyby się nawet nadawały, to po co nowe dzwony? Jeśli chodzi o żelazo, to my potrzebujemy go bardziej.  
– O przychylność nieba też wypadałoby się zatroszczyć – mówi Tajwan; w głębi rękawów kładzie kolejne czerwone ściegi.  
Przywódca wzrusza ramionami.  
– Więc idź się pomodlić, zamiast siedzieć tu i myśleć o dzwonach. Zresztą niebiosa lubią stare świątynie.  
Niebiosa może i lubią, ale Mei nie, Mei ostatnio boi się przestąpić próg któregokolwiek chramu w stolicy. Tak dużo tam ludzi. Tak uważnie na nią patrzą, na pewno chcą pytać, a wtedy… Tajwan poszła raz i z trudem zmusiła się do tego, by odejść spokojnym krokiem. Tak bardzo chciałaby się pomodlić. Im bliżej wyznaczonego dnia, tym bardziej – i w wyznaczonym dniu wreszcie przypomina sobie, sama nie wie dlaczego, o tamtej małej świątyni na wschodnim brzegu. Maleńki chram, tyle co ołtarz i tabliczki z imionami.  
Tajwan rzuca się tam biegiem, a na miejscu zapomina ukryć rąk, zresztą to bez znaczenia, ponieważ bonza Chen-tao patrzy tylko na jej twarz, na sekundę nie spuszcza z niej wzroku. Właśnie klęczał przed ołtarzem. Kiedy wstaje na powitanie, na pół odruchowo spycha coś stopą głębiej pod glinianego Buddę. Bandaże, uświadamia sobie Tajwan, zużyte opatrunki.  
– Zrobiłam coś strasznego – mówi.  
Chen-tao nie odpowiada. Pochyla tylko głowę i tak słucha, nie przerywając. Kiedy opowieść dobiega końca, rzuca Mei tylko jedno spojrzenie, więcej niż zamyślone. A potem, nadal milcząc, idzie z nią na plażę, by wypatrywać japońskich okrętów.


	51. Zasłońcie wszystkie lustra

Chang Yu wychodzi jej na spotkanie i zaraz cofa się, przestraszona. Tajwan mimo woli zadaje sobie pytanie, jak strasznie musi dzisiaj wyglądać – ale nie ma odwagi tego sprawdzić, chyba już nigdy nie spojrzy w lustro. Czuje straszne zimno za oczami i na policzkach, jakby cała krew odpłynęła jej z twarzy. Może zresztą już płynie. Może wystarczy tylko trochę, może to wcale nie będzie tak bolało.  
Mei biegnie po schodach na górę, do pokojów kobiet. Tam rzuca się na swoje łóżko, twarzą w dół, i czeka.

*

Po jakimś czasie ktoś podchodzi, siada na brzegu łóżka i ostrożnym, matczynym gestem gładzi ją po włosach. Chang Yu. To nie w porządku, myśli Tajwan przez mgiełkę bólu, przecież to ja jestem stara. Przecież nosiłam ją na rękach, tę malutką Feng Yu o dużych stópkach i włosach w dwa kucyki, to nie ona powinna teraz…  
Ale ponieważ upływ krwi naprawdę boli – jakby podciąć sobie żyły kawałkiem lodu – Mei podwija rękawy, by pokazać świeże ślady. Już nie ściegi, ale całe czerwone tasiemki.  
– Hualien się pali – oznajmia słabo.  
Po czym przymyka oczy i pozwala pocieszać się dalej.


	52. Stary obyczaj

Kosztowało go to wiele biegania, a teraz chyba wpakował się w sam środek piekła. Ale niech mnie diabli, myśli Anglia, niech mnie cholera, jeśli pozwolę, by cokolwiek na tych wodach działo się za moimi plecami. Nawet jeśli wszystkie znaki na niebie i piśmie świadczą o tym, że to Tajwan we własnej osobie prosiła Japonię o interwencję, a Japonia… cóż, radzi sobie z buntem więcej niż przyzwoicie.  
– Nie zamierzam wtrącać się w to, jak zarządzasz swoimi koloniami – zastrzega. – Chciałbym tylko wiedzieć, co to za incydent w Pekinie.  
Jest cierpliwy. Opłynął chyba całe wschodnie wybrzeże Tajwanu i zdarł już gardło, próbując wyciągnąć z żołnierzy Cesarstwa, gdzie też podziewa się Japonia (wszyscy jak jeden mąż wskazywali mu północny wschód, prosto w morze; Arthur był już na granicy dyplomatycznego skandalu, nim dotarło do niego, że Japończycy używają dwóch różnych słów na swoją ziemię i swojego ducha). Po takiej przeprawie nic już nie wyprowadzi go z równowagi – ani prowadzenie rozmowy na pogorzelisku, ani pokazowa tępota.  
Japonia patrzy na niego pytająco.  
– Incydent?  
– Podobno wziąłeś zakładników.  
– To prawda, prowadziliśmy z Chinami poważną rozmowę.  
Anglia czeka chwilę na ciąg dalszy. Na próżno.  
– Ale? – ponagla.  
– Słucham?  
– Nie masz nic więcej do powiedzenia w tej sprawie?  
Japonia obrzuca go spojrzeniem absolutnie pozbawionym wyrazu. Potem pozwala sobie na uśmiech i ukłon, w tej kolejności.  
– Zechciej mi wybaczyć – mówi – ale to stary obyczaj, a ja niewiele wiem o prawach Zachodu. Zakładam, że razi cię wschodni sposób prowadzenia dyskusji?  
– Owszem, razi mnie.  
– Niezmiernie mnie to smuci. – Kolejny ukłon. – Jednak pozwolę sobie zauważyć, że Chiny również nie należy do bardzo postępowych. Stare obyczaje są dla niego znacznie bardziej zrozumiałe.  
Anglia niecierpliwie strzela palcami.  
– Zrozumiałe czy nie, nie mogę się godzić na akty barbarzyństwa.  
– Oczywiście.  
Niedawno widział taki uśmiech, obojętny i przepraszający jednocześnie.  
– Ach, sama nie wiem, z kim rozmawiałam – powiedziała niedawno Tajwan. – Wybrałam przypadkowy adres i, prawdę mówiąc, plotłam cokolwiek.  
I Japonia może mówić, co zechce, ale Anglia rzeczywiście widzi między nimi rodzinne podobieństwo.


	53. Słowo, które waży

Serce bije. Bum-bum bum-bum, tak mocno, że nie można oddychać, serce bije, stąd Liu Yongfu wie, że nie umarł. Klęczy na ziemi, wiążą mu ręce. Nie umarł. To koniec, dopadli ich wszystkich, osaczyli w tej cholernej szopie. Nie umarł. W ostatniej chwili wypalił tamtemu prosto w pierś, z bliska, niemal z przyłożenia. Nie umarł.  
Bum-bum, bum-bum, huczy przywódcy w uszach. Jakim cudem tamten nie umarł? Przecież wszystko inne było jak trzeba: i odrzut, i bryzg krwi, i gwałtownie pobladła twarz, urwany oddech. Tej japońskiej świni. Krwawił jak trzeba, z piersi i z ust. Jakim cudem utrzymał się na nogach?  
– Przykro mi – powiedział Japonia, oczy miał już martwe, dlaczego gadał. – Ale moje serce jest gdzie indziej.  
Teraz zaś siedzi na jakiejś skrzynce i patrzy, jak jego ludzie wiążą kolejnych oficerów. Ma martwe oczy, martwą twarz, to nie ma sensu.  
– Ty nie bierzesz jeńców – mówi chrapliwie Yongfu.  
Japonia obraca się ku niemu.  
– Chiny prosił mnie – odpowiada rwanym głosem. Co słowo, to banieczka krwi, z jakiegoś powodu gada po chińsku. – Żebym oficerów brał żywcem. Jeśli chcesz popełnić samobójstwo. Umożliwię ci to. Ale skreśl przedtem list. Dałem słowo. Moje słowo jeszcze coś waży.  
Kiwa na swoich żołnierzy. Coś mówi, tym razem po ichniemu, Yongfu nie rozumie. Nic nie rozumie.  
Ale kiedy ich wyprowadzają, zerka przez ramię i widzi, jak Japonia powoli, bezwładnie opuszcza głowę.


	54. Szacunek

Kula przeszła na wylot. To dobrze. Rany zadawane przez zwykłych ludzi nie zagrażają życiu, ale bywają kłopotliwe; kula w sercu, na przykład, wymagałaby więcej pracy od lekarza i dłużej by się goiła, tymczasem teraz Japonia musi odczekać tylko trzy dni, nim krew przestanie podchodzić mu do gardła przy każdym oddechu. Dobrze. Resztki rebelii, tlące się gdzieś po wioskach, zostały już przydeptane, buntownicy zabici lub wyłapani. Czas przekazać wiadomość.  
– Bunt został stłumiony – dyktuje po mandaryńsku Najstarszy. – Jestem zmuszony odesłać chińskich prowodyrów do ich domu, ale resztę buntowników przekażę tobie do stolicy, żebyś mogła ich przykładnie ukarać. To koniec. Jesteś bezpieczna. Jeżeli sobie życzysz, możemy spotkać się w tym samym miejscu, co zwykle.  
Namyśla się przez moment, potrzebny akurat na zapamiętanie wiadomości. Liczy spalone wioski, kilka miasteczek. Ludzie? Dokładną liczbę może znać tylko Tajwan, ale Japonia nie wątpi, że to draśnięcie, jak małe by nie było, w zupełności wystarczy. Kiedy się spotkają, Tajwan będzie wystraszona i zdezorientowana. A zatem…  
– Na miejscu byłoby też wspomnieć o stratach po naszej stronie – mówi Najstarszy, a żołnierz kłania się na znak, że zrozumiał.  
Swoją drogą, co za staroświecka metoda, wysyłanie gońca. Tej wyspie naprawdę przydałby się telegraf. Poza tym jednak… zdaje się, że to wszystko. Najstarszy unosi dłoń, by odprawić posłańca, cofa ją jednak w pół gestu. Byłby zapomniał.  
– Szanowna Tajwan nie jest obeznana z naszą tytulaturą – informuje. – Dlatego zezwalam, byś w czasie rozmowy z nią nazywał mnie Japonią.


	55. Powinność

Niebo nad Hualienem jest szare, morze wzburzone, a Japonia nie wygląda najlepiej, może nawet gorzej niż Tajwan: blady jak papier, wymizerowany, z wyraźnym śladem gorączki w oczach i na spieczonych ustach. Co w tym dziwnego? Został postrzelony w samo serce. Najwyraźniej tak to już jest, myśli z goryczą Mei, że wszyscy muszą przeze mnie krwawić.  
– Nie mogę ich ukarać – mówi na głos. – Nie w ten sposób.  
– Życzysz sobie, żebym ja się tym zajął? – proponuje poważnie Japonia; wygląda na zatroskanego.  
Tajwan odwraca wzrok. Sądziła, że będzie się go trochę bać. Na pewno nie, że…  
– Nie – odpowiada. – Chciałabym, żeby tutaj nie spadła już ani kropla krwi. Xu Li… mój ogrodnik… przyszedł do mnie dzisiaj rano. On i jeszcze kilku, i błagali na kolanach, żebym oszczędziła ich synów, a ja… Starszy bracie, ja nie zniosę tego dłużej.  
Może to i dobrze, że w tej chwili na niego nie patrzy, ponieważ głos Japonii, zwykle taki łagodny, brzmi teraz naprawdę chłodno:  
– Nie obawiasz się, że zbytnia łagodność może ich rozzuchwalić? Ci ludzie powstali przeciwko tobie. Zelżyli cię, doprowadzili do takiego stanu, a teraz ośmielają się żebrać o litość…  
– Sam oszczędziłeś chińskich oficerów.  
– Jeśli rzeczywiście są żołnierzami, i tak popełnią samobójstwo.  
– Mogę ich uwięzić – proponuje desperacko Tajwan. – Albo kazać im odbudować wszystko, co wyburzyli. Albo kazać ich wychłostać. Cokolwiek, tylko ich nie ścinać.  
I unosi wzrok, by spojrzeć, czy Japonia bardzo jest na nią zagniewany. Ale nie, starszy brat ma twarz zupełnie nieruchomą, oczy przymknięte, cienie pod nimi. Wszystko przez Chiny. Wszystko przez nią.  
– Dobrze – mówi znużonym głosem Japonia. – Zrobisz, jak uznasz za stosowne. Pozostawię ci swoich żołnierzy do pomocy.  
Tajwan niczego nie pragnie tak mocno jak tego, by to wszystko się skończyło. By rozmawiali o czym innym, by nie byli oboje tacy bladzi i wykrwawieni, by mogli znowu stać blisko siebie bez obawy, że… Właściwie, że co?  
– Naprawdę musisz mnie zostawić? – pyta Mei, nim zdąży się choćby zastanowić. I zaraz dodaje, zakłopotana: – Chciałam powiedzieć… Przecież jesteś ranny… Mógłbyś pozostać tutaj przez jakiś czas.  
Upływa chwila zaskoczonego milczenia. Wieje silny wiatr, fale podbiegają im aż do stóp i to jest całkiem tak, przez chwilę naprawdę można dostrzec, że czas jest kręgiem, toczącym się kołem. Co oznacza, że przydarzą się kolejne okropne rzeczy, ale teraz, chociaż przez moment…  
– Dziękuję ci – Japonia uśmiecha się, ale nie kłania; zamiast tego wyciąga do niej ręce. Powolnym, łagodnym ruchem, który w jakiś sposób popycha silniej niż wiatr, pociąga mocniej niż morskie prądy.  
Tajwan robi do przodu krok, potem drugi, aż wreszcie obejmują się delikatnie, tak jak potrafi tylko dwoje ludzi, z których jedno jest kruche, drugie ranne, a każde uważa, żeby nie skrzywdzić jeszcze bardziej.  
– Oczywiście, że cię nie zostawię – obiecuje Japonia.


	56. Pokora

Chiny żyje dość długo, by móc sobie powiedzieć z całą uczciwością, że nie ma duszy żołnierza, tak naprawdę nigdy nie miał. Co nie oznacza, że nie rozumie honoru. Do diabła, myśli, patrząc na Yongfu, pobitego, pokonanego, próbującego ze wstydu przylgnąć do podłogi. Do cholery, Japonia zapewne potrafi zabić nawet litością.  
– Przebacz mi, czcigodny – szepcze Yongfu. – Przebacz mi.  
– Przebaczam, przebaczam – wzdycha Yao. – Mój biedny, nieposłuszny synu.  
A przecież mówił mu, żeby nie ważył się szukać zemsty… No cóż, teraz już nawet nie ma ochoty go karcić. Jakaż to pociecha dla starca, gdy młodzieniec karze się sam.  
– Wstań – nakazuje Chiny. – Idź do świątyni, oczyść się, potem wróć po rozkazy.  
– Czcigodny – mówi Yongfu, nie śmiejąc podnieść wzroku. – Wybacz mi to zuchwalstwo, ale myślę, że taką hańbę można zetrzeć tylko z całym życiem.  
Nie no, doprawdy. Wystarczy już tego.  
– A to co? – pyta ostro Chiny, siadając na łóżku. – Czyżbyś spędził za dużo czasu z tymi japońskimi barbarzyńcami? Ostrzegam cię, Liu Yongfu: jeśli spróbujesz jakichś głupot z rozpruwaniem sobie brzucha, osobiście wypiszę na twojej pośmiertnej tabliczce słowo „głupiec”. I będę cię zawstydzał przez sto kolejnych wcieleń. Idź już do tej świątyni, a przed wieczorem chcę cię widzieć z powrotem!  
Japonia zapewne by się ucieszył na wieść, że nawet Chińczycy popełniają samobójstwa przez jego sztuczki. Yao z trzaskiem przygryza gałązkę bambusa. Niedoczekanie, myśli.


	57. Mądrość

Właściwie Korea jest odrobinę rozczarowany tą historią z Tajwanem, ale czego tu oczekiwać? Taka mała wysepka, taki młody kraik, w dodatku dziewczyna. Należało się spodziewać, że sukinsyn zrobi, co zechce. Zwłaszcza bez sprzeciwu kogokolwiek; Chiny pewnie ćmi fajkę i nie pamięta o bożym świecie, Wietnam ma własne problemy, krajom Zachodu pewnie się nie opłaca. Szkoda.  
– Powiedziano nam, że Tajwan sama ogłosiła się siostrą i przyjaciółką Japonii – zauważa królowa. – Co o tym sądzisz, Koreo?  
– Czy mogę sobie pozwolić na szczerość?  
– Zezwalamy.  
– Sądzę, że głupota jest w tej rodzinie dziedziczna.  
Ale królowa się nie śmieje, ściąga tylko brwi, zafrasowana. Jest mądrą kobietą, najmądrzejszą na tej ziemi. Myśli całkiem jak mężczyzna.  
– Głupia czy zastraszona – stwierdza – to jednak pokazała nam, jaką przyjaźń oferuje Japonia. Taką, jakiej za nic w świecie nie możemy przyjąć. Zgadzasz się z nami?  
Korea kłania się, niemal dotykając czołem podłogi. Najchętniej padłby królowej do nóg.  
– W całej rozciągłości, Wasza Wysokość.


	58. Pośród pogan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Słuchajcie, nawet nie będę udawała, że tu jest suspens, bo i historycy nie udają. Co najwyżej Tubielewicz (a to już ładne parę lat temu) ogranicza się do stwierdzenia, że zabójstwo królowej Min było "prawdopodobnie inspirowane przez Japończyków".  
> Wikipedia jest w tej kwestii nieprzejednana.
> 
> A w ogóle piszę to opowiadanie już od roku. Tempo: żółwie. Ale i tak się dobrze bawię i dziękuję za towarzystwo tym, którzy wytrwali (mam nadzieję, że wytrwacie dalej). ^^

To w zasadzie pewne, że misja dyplomatyczna na Dalekim Wschodzie wynika z braku zaufania ze strony kajzera. Kwestią sporną pozostaje, wobec kogo: Niemiec czy Prus. Sam Niemcy zmienia co do tego zdanie zależnie od zawartości poczty. Na co dzień, czytając europejskie dzienniki i depesze, uznaje rozsądnie, że Prusy (któremu stabilizacja naprawdę nie służy) został wysłany do Azji, by tam zużywał swój nadmiar energii i nie robił zamieszania w Europie.  
A znów innym razem, kiedy przychodzą listy od Gilberta, opatrzone pieczątkami „Tokyo”, „Seul”, „Beiping”, wtedy… cóż, owszem, Niemcy jest młodszy i mniej doświadczony, nie tylko w dyplomacji. Na pewno nie spotkałby w tym Seulu czy Tokyo tylu znajomych. Co nie oznacza przecież, że by sobie nie dał rady. Zwłaszcza, że relacje Prus brzmią co najmniej rozrywkowo.

Rano prowadzę manewry – pisze Prusy – w południe przepędzam Anglię, Rosję et consortes z mojego terenu, a wieczorami nawracam poganina.

Z dalszej lektury można wywnioskować, że to przepędzanie i nawracanie odbywa się głównie w herbaciarniach. Herbaciarnia zaś to lokal tylko o jeden szczebel wyżej niż burdel. Kobiety są umalowane tak mocno, że wydaje się, iż noszą maski; Chinki mają w dodatku połamane stopy. Każde święto, nawet zmarłych, jest dobrą okazją do tańca na ulicy. Francja lata po tych festynach jak kot z pęcherzem. Chiny jest skończonym opiumistą, a Japonii nie trzeba długo namawiać na mały pojedynek.  
Rzeczywiście, potwornie ciężka misja.  
– I cóż tam pisze Gilbert? – pyta kajzer. – Tobie również wspomniał o tej historii z koreańską królową?  
Niemcy składa swój list; bez pośpiechu, by nie wyglądało to obraźliwie. Zresztą Prusy nie zawarł tam pewnie nic, czego nie powtórzyłby również kajzerowi.  
– Owszem. Potworny skandal.  
Chociaż Gilbert akurat określił to mianem „hecy”.


	59. Dzwony

Dzwon na trwogę – pożar – zaczyna bić w środku nocy, cały pałac kotłuje się od biegających ludzi, a Korea, Korea w pierwszej kolejności zamyka oczy i wsłuchuje się w szum własnej krwi. Próbuje ją znaleźć. Królową. Płonie pawilon należący do królowej i jej dwórek. I to nie jest, kurwa, wcale takie proste, wyczuć jednego człowieka, jedną jedyną kroplę krwi, choćby i z samego nieba.  
Gdzieś na korytarzu, za oknami, diabli wiedzą gdzie przekrzykują się cudzoziemcy, dyplomacja, żeby ich cholera. Chińczycy, Anglicy, Japończycy. Za nic w świecie nie możemy przyjąć przyjaźni od Japonii, powiedziała królowa, a teraz nie żyje, zabili ją, nawet tydzień nie minął i już zabili.  
A za chwilę, uświadamia sobie Korea, spłonie też ślad po zabójcy – i dopiero wtedy zrywa się do biegu.


	60. Czarne i białe

Kraje Zachodu wszystko robią na opak: nawet żałobę noszą na odwrót, na czarno. I chociaż na pogrzebie królowej Myeongseong to oni robią z siebie widowisko, właśnie Tajwan w białym cheongsamie czuje się pośród nich dziwnie nie na miejscu.  
– To dosyć mętna historia – zauważa Anglia, ale nim Mei zdąży o cokolwiek zapytać, Francja zbywa go jakimś gruchającym stwierdzeniem.  
– Nie będziemy przecież – mówi za niego tłumacz – zatruwali atmosfery plotkami. Panno Tajwan, jak to się stało, że przybyła pani sama?  
– Stało się niefortunnie – odpowiada Mei, zresztą zgodnie z prawdą. – Co pan rozumie przez mętną historię?  
Powinna tu przyjechać z bratem. Byli razem na wyspie, kiedy dotarła do nich wiadomość o tym zabójstwie, ale cóż, Japonia musiał natychmiast wracać, nie mógł zabrać jej ze sobą, potem płynąć razem było nie po drodze.  
Ale proszę, już odnajduje go wzrokiem wśród tłumu. Ich spojrzenia spotykają się z daleka i Kiku (Tajwan dopiero uczy się myśleć o nim po imieniu) kłania się jej, a potem nieznacznie potrząsa głową. Porozmawiają później.  
– Rozumiem przez to – mówi tymczasem Anglia – że zadziwia mnie ten absolutny brak świadków, podczas gdy zabito monarchinię, w sercu pałacu i akurat w czasie…  
– Proszę spojrzeć, kto do nas zawitał – zauważa Francja. – Czyż to nie Chiny?  
Tajwan ma nadzieję, że nie obejrzała się za szybko, nie skuliła zanadto ramion. Rzeczywiście, dzieje się coraz bardziej niefortunnie.


	61. Popiół

Spotykają się z Japonią dopiero w chwili, gdy wszyscy zbierają się przed jednym z ołtarzy, by palić kadzidełka i trociczki. To bardzo niewłaściwy moment na rozmowę, wszyscy patrzą, ale dym zawiewa na chwilę w ich stronę i wtedy Japonia nachyla się do niej szybko:  
– Cokolwiek usłyszysz – szepcze – ufam, że nie dasz temu wiary.  
Dym rozwiewa się, nim Tajwan zdąży choćby unieść brwi.

*

Może i Chiny nie przybył o własnych siłach, tylko palankinem. Może i jest znużony, jakby w ciągu nocy zburzył i na nowo postawił Wielki Mur. Może i ma straszną ochotę zapalić.  
Ale to nie znaczy, że nie należy się już z nim liczyć. Do licha, jest starszy niż oni wszyscy razem wzięci. Wie o wszystkim. Dużo słyszy, dużo widzi. Szepty wśród Europejczyków, mniejsze i większe kręgi ciszy wokół Japonii.  
– Spójrz tylko, Kitajczik – zauważa Rosja. – To przecież twoja siostrzyczka.  
To też widzi: jak Tajwan strzela oczami, bez ustanku ściga tego mordercę spojrzeniem.  
Chiny chowa dłonie w rękawach, by nie zacząć z irytacji bębnić palcami w ramę palankinu. Naprawdę, ta dziewczyna nie ma za grosz wstydu.

*

– To teraz, panowie – Ameryka swoim zwyczajem wbija ręce w kieszenie, szczeniak nie umie zachować się nawet na pogrzebie. – Kto miał ludzi w Seulu?  
– Ja – wysuwa się naprzód Rosja. – Anglia, Chiny, Niemcy, zresztą wszystko jedno, bo to żaden z nas. Komu by się opłacało? Poczciwa Min była przecież za otwarciem się Korei.  
Ot, i kacapowi zdarza się powiedzieć coś z sensem. Prusy wzrusza ramionami.  
– Za otwarciem, ale bez pośrednictwa Japonii – stwierdza. – Dajcie już spokój tym gierkom, wszyscy wiemy, że opłacało się Japonii.  
– A dowodów brak – kiwa głową Rosja.  
– A dowodów brak.  
Ameryka nerwowo stuka laską o cholewę buta.  
– Słuchaj no – zwraca się do Prus. – Mówisz o moim przyjacielu… Zresztą, cholera, twoim podobno też. Może chociaż trochę zaufania?  
Prusy nienawidzi Rosji dłużej niż Ameryka chodzi po świecie, nawet teraz z rozkoszą wsadziłby mu twarz w rozżarzone węgle, a jednak, jednak przez sekundę wymieniają z kacapem spojrzenia. Kacap się uśmiecha. Prusy tak nisko nie upadł.  
– Mój mały – mówi życzliwie Rosja. – My jesteśmy za starzy, by ufać komukolwiek.

*

– Ależ Japonia był cały czas ze mną – tłumaczy Tajwan. – W dodatku ranny. Nie może mieć z tym nic wspólnego.  
– Naturalnie – Francja (a tłumacz za nim) skłania się z galanterią. – Anglio, na litość boską i ludzką, jesteśmy na pogrzebie. Odłóżże te sensacje na kiedy indziej.  
Anglia patrzy na nich przeciągle, ale nim zdąży się odezwać, zapanowuje nagłe poruszenie. Nawet nie hałas ani szmer głosów, tylko to poruszenie w powietrzu, jakie następuje, gdy wielu ludzi patrzy ze zdziwieniem w jeden punkt.  
Tajwan zauważa, że między Japonią a Koreą zrobiło się nagle niezwykle pusto.

*

– Korea wygląda, jakby zamierzał zrobić Japonii awanturę – zauważa Rosja.  
Prusy po raz nie wiedzieć który wzrusza ramionami.  
– Według ichniego zwyczaju już ją zrobił.  
A to owszem, w żółtej stronie świata ludzie noszą twarze jak maski, całkiem bez wyrazu, i nawet nie trzeba im policzkować ani pluć w pysk, by kogoś znieważyć. Wystarczy zrobić gniewną minę, nawet nie! Trochę tylko dać się masce obsunąć i już masz chamstwo do kwadratu, a Korea, kiedy staje naprzeciw Japonii, nad gębą nie panuje zgoła wcale.  
Ale nie on jeden. To trwa sekundę, nawet mniej, ale Rosja widzi, jak Tajwan zerka w tamtą stronę, prosto na gospodarza, i choć twarz ma nieruchomą, jej spojrzenie robi się ostre i złe.  
Ciekawe, myśli Iwan.


	62. Opadanie liści

– To byli twoi ludzie!  
– Nonsens.  
– Pod twoim rozkazem!  
– Czyżby ci to wyznali?  
Korea zgrzyta zębami. Wie, że nawet nie naruszył, ale roztrzaskał etykietę w drobny mak, w połowie ceremonii zabierając Japonię na stronę, ale nie dba o to.  
– Odpowiesz za to – warczy teraz. – Wyciągnę z nich wszystko, rozumiesz?  
Japonia, ten skurwysyn, kłania się obojętnie.  
– Liczę na to – odpowiada. – Sam chciałbym wiedzieć, co mają w tej sprawie do powiedzenia. Zechciej jeszcze raz przyjąć…  
– W dupę sobie wsadź kondolencje! Masz czelność, żeby w ogóle tutaj przyłazić! Zabiłeś ją, a teraz…  
– Zdaje się, że już to sobie wyjaśniliśmy? Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. Nie pochwalam królobójstwa. Odeślij mi pana Miurę i jego podkomendnych, a jeśli faktycznie przyznają się do przestępstwa, sam wyciągnę wobec nich konsekwencje.  
Korea przechadza się nerwowo po pawilonie. Spokojnie, powtarza sobie. Spokojnie. Jeśli teraz go zabiję, dopiero będę miał kłopoty. Królowa nie pochwalałaby publicznej awantury. Spokojnie.  
– Nie waż się w nic teraz pogrywać – mówi cicho. – Nie waż się. Rozumiesz?  
– Jak sobie życzysz.  
– Pierdolony morderco.  
Przez twarz tamtego, do tej pory jak z drewna, przemyka wyraz zniecierpliwienia.  
– Lamentujesz nad opadaniem liści – stwierdza. – Ile lat miała ta kobieta, pięćdziesiąt? Obaj dobrze wiemy, że i tak niebawem byś ją pochował.  
I teraz z etykiety już nawet maku nie zostanie, bo Im Yong nie wytrzymuje, zdziela Japonię pięścią w pysk, chce w każdym razie, ale tamten zastawia się skrzyżowanymi rękami, cios się ześlizguje i Korea leży na ziemi, nim sobie dobrze uświadomi chwyt wokół nadgarstka. Ale zaraz obok leży też Japonia, bo podcięcie przeciwnikowi nóg to już coś odruchowego, kiedy się leży na ziemi, i zaraz zrywają się obaj, i patrzą przez chwilę na siebie, ciężko dysząc.  
– Proszę bardzo – mówi Japonia. – Pobijmy się i wyjdźmy do Europejczyków. Zróbmy skandal na pogrzebie twojej królowej. Na pewno przysłużymy się całej Azji.  
– Pewnie – zgadza się Korea. – Uciekaj do białych. W tym jesteś dobry.  
– Jeżeli już wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy, radziłbym wracać. Zapewne już i tak daliśmy wszystkim powód do komentarzy.  
Sukinsyn mówi niby obojętnie, ale w jego głosie albo w postawie, wszystko jedno, grunt, że Korea wyraźnie odczytuje komunikat: „Zapamiętam to”. I bardzo dobrze.


	63. Słowik na gałęzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nota bibliograficzna: piosenka o lotosach pochodzi z "Kwiatów śliwy w złotym wazonie".

Miłorzęby są rozśpiewane i zupełnie żółte – trudno powiedzieć, z powodu jesieni czy wilg, zlatujących się gromadkami do owoców. Wiatr wieje z południa, ciepły i łagodny. Letnie monsuny już na dobre ustały, wyczerpały się w zeszłym tygodniu. Będzie można żeglować, myśli Tajwan. Będziemy mogli się ciągle odwiedzać. I czuje się, jakby sama była rozśpiewaną gałązką miłorzębu, kiedy tak idzie z Japonią przez las, a potem prosi, by zamknął oczy, ujmuje go za rękę i obraca kilka razy dookoła.  
– Gdzie jesteśmy? – pyta.  
Kiku przez chwilę patrzy w zadumie na ścieżki; Mei niczego mu nie ułatwiła, stoją na rozstajach.  
– Na wschodzie mamy Yilan – stwierdza wreszcie. – Na zachodzie Sanxing. Czy tak?  
– Bardzo dobrze! A jeśli teraz damy duży krok do przodu, znajdziemy się…?  
– Niech pomyślę… Na brzegu Changpi, prawda?  
– A potrafiłbyś odprowadzić mnie z powrotem do Taipei? – dopytuje Tajwan, śmiało zaglądając bratu w twarz.  
Japonia uśmiecha się i pochyla w lekkim ukłonie.  
– Jeśli tylko mi pozwolisz…  
I chociaż waha się kilka razy, a w pewnym momencie skręca zupełnie w złą stronę, rzeczywiście trafiają z powrotem do stolicy. Japonia uczy się bardzo szybko, może po to, by nadrobić czas – bo chociaż morze jest spokojne, Korea też się uciszył, a Tajwan przecież wszystko już wie i rozumie (w końcu w jej imieniu też robiono okropne rzeczy!), to jednak nadal nie widują się zbyt często. W każdym razie nie tak, jak by sobie życzyła.  
– Nad moim nędznym domem trzeba ciągle pracować – stwierdza Japonia, kiedy Mei znowu porusza ten temat. – Gdyby był choć trochę porządniejszy, wtedy nie czekałbym ani chwili, tylko… – waha się przez sekundę.  
Ojej. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała go tak zakłopotanego.  
– Wtedy odwiedzałbym cię bez przerwy – kończy wreszcie Kiku, a potem uśmiecha się przepraszająco i zaraz zmienia temat: – Wybacz, że ośmielam się upominać, ale czy nie obiecałaś swojemu głupiemu uczniowi nagrody?  
Jak można oskarżać o królobójstwo kogoś takiego? Tajwan ma wrażenie, że w środku drży z roztkliwienia, jakby była małym dzwoneczkiem. Odrzuca włosy do tyłu.  
– Obiecałam – przytakuje. – Co chcesz, żebym ci zaśpiewała?  
– Sama wybierzesz najlepiej.  
Więc Tajwan śpiewa zwrotkę z Nefrytowego Hibiskusa, bo może to też troszkę go przekona:

Na wodzie różowią się płatki lotosów,  
Śród gałązek kołyszą się młode śliwki.  
Me brwi pobladły, któż mi je znów przyczerni?  
Przyszła wiosna, lecz smutek nie minął,  
Odeszła wiosna i smutek pozostał.  
Odkąd odszedłeś za dalekie góry i rzeki,  
Liczę dni do twego powrotu,  
Usycham gryziona tęsknotą.

*

Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Tajwan posiadła cnotę posłuszeństwa w stopniu wystarczającym, by nie zadawać zbędnych pytań. Prawdę mówiąc – choć Japonia myśli o tym z największym niezadowoleniem – znacznie przewyższa w tym względzie generała Miurę, który poważył się interpretować rozkazy po swojemu i uciszyć koreańską królową w sposób, który ściągnął same kłopoty. Cóż, z akurat tą rzeczą pozostaje się tylko pogodzić, zwłaszcza gdy sam Cesarz przebaczył winowajcy ( jednak nie zezwolił na samobójstwo; generał Miura może nie zostanie stracony jak byle ścierwo, ale od swojego wstydu też nie ucieknie).  
Korea jest wściekły i niechętny do współpracy. Chiny jeszcze długo się nie podniesie. Tajwan natomiast… cóż, Japonia pomału zamyka tę ziemię w pamięci. Nie minie wiele czasu, może rok albo dwa, aż zacznie ją odczuwać we własnej krwi.  
Tajwan często pyta o radę w listach albo telegramach. Coraz śmielej domaga się czułości. Ma rzeczywiście piękny głos, przyjemnie się jej słucha. Śpiewając, przymyka oczy i kołysze się do taktu. Żarliwa natura, łatwo ulega porywom.  
Kiedy piosenka dobiega końca, Japonia bardzo powoli unosi wzrok.  
– Mój dom jest nędzny i bardzo ubogi – powtarza. – Mimo to… jeśli ta propozycja cię nie urazi... czy nie zechciałabyś tam ze mną zostać?  
Będzie musiał kupić nowy zwój do jej pokoju, słowik na gałązce śliwy zamiast morskiego pejzażu. Japonia lubi, gdy rzeczy ze sobą harmonizują.


	64. Urodzone, by odejść

Państwo Chang jako krew Tajwanu mieli oczywiście obowiązek ją gościć, kiedy tego potrzebowała – co nie znaczy, że Tajwan nie jest im wdzięczna ani nic winna. Dlatego kiedy starsza córka, Baihe, ma wyjść za mąż, Mei zjawia się z podarkami – ryżem, słodyczami, winem i garścią cudzoziemskiej biżuterii dla panny młodej – i nie chce słyszeć o odmowie, pomoże w przygotowaniach. Trzeba nanieść ostatnie ściegi na ślubnej wyprawie, piec i gotować, i zadbać o kwiaty, i robić mnóstwo, mnóstwo rzeczy, po których tak przyjemnie się odpoczywa przy otwartym oknie.  
– To prawdziwe nieszczęście, kiedy kraj jest kobietą – dobiega z werandy głos Wu, kupca herbacianego.  
Przyzwoita dziewczyna nigdy nie wtrąca się nieproszona w rozmowę mężczyzn… ale przecież Tajwan wcale się nie wtrąca, tylko słucha. Zresztą przypadkiem. To przecież nie jej wina, że kiedy przyjaciele Changa zbierają się na werandzie, ich głosy – a także dym z fajek – docierają aż do okien na piętrze.  
– Dziewczyna słucha ojca, żona męża, a my musimy słuchać razem z nią.  
Mnie też powinniście, myśli Mei w nagłym gniewie, bo nosiłam na rękach jeszcze waszych pradziadków. Najlepiej by zrobiła, gdyby teraz zatrzasnęła okiennicę, ale…  
– Potrzebuje opieki – zauważa Meng, handlarz papierem. – Sama nie dałaby sobie rady. My też nie. Nie ma sensu sprzeciwiać się Japonii.  
– Ale mimo wszystko… ziemia i dusza osobno? Posłuchajcie, to nawet brzmi dziwnie.  
– Czcigodny Chiny też zabierał ją do swojego domu.  
Ale tym razem, myśli Tajwan, nikt mnie nie zabiera. Sama tam jadę.  
– Ale nie na stałe – powątpiewa Wu.  
– Czcigodny Chiny oddał ją szanownemu Japonii i nic na to nie poradzimy – orzeka Chang. Po chwili dodaje z westchnieniem: – W końcu kobiety rodzą się po to, by opuszczać swoje domy.  
Nikt mnie nie oddał, chce już zawołać Tajwan, to ja wybrałam. Ale to byłoby niegrzeczne, a zresztą już nie miałoby sensu, bo mężczyźni raptem wybuchają śmiechem.  
– Bao, przeżywasz te zaślubiny bardziej niż twoja żona!  
I rozmowa schodzi na Baihe, a potem na jej młodszą siostrę, która opuści dom za rok, i tak, tak, oczywiście, że w tych czasach nic nie wiadomo, tak, rodzinie Xia niczego nie brakuje, starszy Ren to też dobra partia i szlachetny charakter, a…  
Tajwan zatrzaskuje okiennicę.


	65. Panna młoda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli ktoś w scenach przedślubnych widzi zżynkę z Lisy See, to prawdopodobnie dobrze widzi. ;) Z Lisy See dowiedziałam się też o istnieniu Ksiąg panny młodej, jednak mimo uporczywego guglania i dręczenia znajomych sinologów nie wiem literalnie nic o ich zawartości; jeśli tam jednak nie ma rycin, to jest to mój błąd. A w ogóle od jutra przenosimy akcję do Kioto.

Dzień przed zaślubinami należy w całości do kobiet, do krewnych i przyjaciółek, pragnących osłodzić pannie młodej rozstanie z rodzicami. Zawsze tak było, gwar i śmiechy, słodycze i dobrze znane piosenki, i zawsze ten sam kłopot – pannie Tajwan należy się miejsce pośród staruszek czy pośród młodych dziewcząt? – który Mei rozwiązuje, zwyczajnie chodząc z miejsca na miejsce. Przecież i tak wszyscy ją tutaj od dawna znają. I całkiem często zapraszają na śluby, bo to dobra wróżba, całkiem jakby być odprowadzaną przez czcigodną przodkinię.  
– Jak perła za perłą, idą jedna za drugą szczęśliwe dziewczęta – nuci Tajwan, kiedy przychodzi jej kolej na wygłoszenie czegoś serdecznego dla Baihe. – Śpiewałam twojej babce, śpiewałam matce, w nowym pięknym domu zaśpiewam dla twoich córek.  
W pokojach dla kobiet jest teraz pełno owoców i kwiatów, gra się nimi w cajmej. Zgadnij, zgadnij, co mam w garści? Dwa smocze owoce, płatek chryzantemy? Trzy malutkie astry i dwa wodne kasztany? A jeszcze pełno dzieci biega dookoła, wszystko łapią pulchnymi paluszkami, więc nic dziwnego, że kwiaty szybko się zużywają.  
– Panno Tajwan, panno Tajwan! – woła Jinlian, młodsza siostra Baihe. – Idę do ogrodu, pójdzie pani ze mną?  
Proszę bardzo, Mei chętnie się przewietrzy. Tyle tylko, że w ogrodzie czeka coś zabawniejszego niż kwiaty: schowane w pawilonie Księgi panny młodej.  
– Znalazłam niechcący w pokoju matki – tłumaczy Jinlian z psotnym błyskiem w oczach. – I odniosłabym na miejsce, ale jest pełno gości. Wstyd przejść z tym przez pokój, prawda?  
– Ty wstręciucho! – Tajwan wymierza jej żartobliwego klapsa, po czym obie pochylają się nad Księgami. Pozostają nad nimi dobrą chwilę, chichocząc i chłodząc dłońmi płonące policzki.  
– Te są dla Baihe – oznajmia Jinlian. – Ale słyszałam przypadkiem…  
– Ach, tak?  
– Przysięgam! Naprawdę przypadkiem! No więc słyszałam, że panie Meng przygotowały takie dla pani. Na pięknym czerwonym papierze.  
– Dla mnie? – dziwi się Tajwan. – Przecież ja nie wychodzę za mąż!  
– Nie? – dziwi się jeszcze mocniej Jinlian.  
Szybko, prawie odruchowo zerka na stopy Mei. Owszem, duże. Panna Tajwan sadzi kroki wielkie jak mężczyzna, ale nigdy, przenigdy tego nie żałowała. Gdzie by zaszła na takich złotych lotosach? Gdyby nie wielkie stopy, siedziałaby pewnie teraz zamknięta w domu, a jeśli nawet nie, to przed wyjściem musiałaby przykładać lód do opuchniętej twarzy, by nikt nie widział… Zresztą jak miałaby znaleźć męża, skoro żaden mężczyzna na wyspie nie pożyje dłużej niż sto lat? Tajwan niczego nie żałuje. Jest wolna, jest szczęśliwa, nikt jej już więcej nie skrzywdzi.  
Tylko czasem – na przykład teraz – chociaż to bardzo głupie, oczywiście… Czasem Tajwan patrzy na złociste lilie, takie malutkie w haftowanych bucikach, i myśli „Co z tego?”. Przez chwileczkę.  
– Ale… – odzywa się powoli Jinlian, najwyraźniej próbując coś zrozumieć. Albo wstydząc się zapytać. Albo jedno i drugie. – Ale… szanowny Japonia…?  
Tajwan czuje, że się rumieni. Ach, jeszcze jej tak zostanie.  
– Szanowny Japonia jest moim starszym bratem – wyjaśnia. – To nie ma nic wspólnego… nie będę potrzebowała takich książek.  
To takie głupie, myśli. Przecież mówi rzeczy najjaśniejsze pod słońcem, więc czemu jest taka zażenowana? Czemu w ogóle się tłumaczy? Ach, nie powinna w ogóle oglądać takich… obrazków.  
– Lepiej wracajmy – mówi, wstając. – Baihe nie może zabraknąć kwiatów, prawda?  
Więc wracają, a po drodze rwą całe naręcza chryzantem. Na długowieczność.


	66. Ślubny palankin

Między ślubem Chang Baihe a odjazdem panny Tajwan mija kilka dni, dość, by przestać myśleć o Księgach panny młodej i rumienić się na samo wspomnienie. W każdym razie, by rumienić się mniej. Mei przykłada do policzka wierzch dłoni. Żeby tylko jej się to nie przypomniało w obecności Japonii…  
Jinlian najwyraźniej porozmawiała z matką; co prawda dużo ludzi odprowadza Tajwan do portu, ale nie śpiewają weselnych piosenek, nie puszczają petard ani nie robią innych rzeczy zarezerwowanych dla panien młodych. Przynoszą drobne podarki, nawet trochę książek, ale nie takich. Mei ubrała się w zwykły niebieski cheongsam, bez jednego czerwonego elementu, żeby ostatecznie rozwiać wątpliwości. Tym razem brat też po nią nie przypłynął, wysłał tylko okręt. Droga potrwa trzy dni, więc w tej chwili nie ma potrzeby się stroić.  
Ludzie na nabrzeżu życzą jej szczęścia, pomyślnych wiatrów, wszelkiego dobra. Japoński okręt jest ładny i nowoczesny, przystrojony flagami z czerwonym słońcem – jednak trudno dopatrzyć się w nim choćby dalekiego podobieństwa do ślubnego palankinu. Panna Tajwan nie odchodzi na zawsze. Będzie odwiedzać swoją wyspę, ilekroć zechce.  
Po prostu źle dzisiaj spała, jest rozgorączkowana, cierpi na miesięczną słabość. Może stąd to przelotne, dławiące wrażenie, że już nie wróci.


	67. Duchy

Dom Japonii, kiedy przyjrzeć mu się w słoneczny dzień, ma o wiele więcej kolorów niż mogło się wydawać na pierwszy rzut oka. Cienie gałęzi są szaroniebieskie na kremowobiałych, papierowych ścianach. Czarne drewno jest tak gładkie, że przechwytuje odbicia: miodowe słońca i zielone tatami. Wierzba na dziedzińcu to strumień żółci i pomarańczu, klony są czerwone, cały ogród przypomina koszyk do robótek, pełen zielonej nici i złotych blaszek. Jesień w Kioto to zupełnie co innego niż w Tajpej. Powietrze smakuje jak woda z potoku.  
Tajwan przechodzi z pokoju do pokoju, chcąc dobrze wszystko zapamiętać. Jej pokój. Sypialnia Japonii. Pokój do picia herbaty, gabinet, domowy ołtarz (tutejsi bogowie nie będą mieli nic przeciwko, jeśli dołączy do nich posążek Buddy). Pokój dla gości. Chodzić należy na boso, kąpać się w osobnym pawilonie w ogrodzie. Jeśli Tajwan zechce, herbatę także może pić na zewnątrz, stosowny pawilon znajduje się w pobliżu stawu. Rzeczy trzyma się we wnękach w ścianie, wnęki zasłania malowanym papierowym ekranem (u Mei: potok i drzewo morelowe).  
Do kuchni można zaglądać, ale nie ma takiej potrzeby – ponieważ, jak odkrywa Tajwan, Kiku wcale nie mieszka sam. W głębi ogrodu stoi mały domek, na tarasie gong: jeśli tylko uderzyć, ukażą się dwie gospodynie, pani i panna Watanabe. Poza tym przychodzą tutaj dwa razy dziennie i, jak powiedział Japonia, nie trzeba się nimi przejmować.  
Ale przecież można je poznać. Co, jak się okazuje, wcale nie jest takie proste, bo panie Watanabe ledwie słychać, a kiedy już się usłyszy, zawsze zdążą zniknąć w innej części domu. Tajwan przechodzi z jednego pustego pokoju do drugiego i pomimo słońca pomału nabiera wrażenia, że gra w ciuciubabkę z duchami. Ktoś stąpnął. Coś zaszeleściło. Powiew wiatru zakołysał okiennicą. Poza tym chyba przeszła już cały dom dookoła i…  
I wpada na obie kobiety tak nagle, że aż się tym lekko przestrasza. Ale mniej niż one, tamte szybko zginają się w ukłonach, przepraszają za najście. Jedna trzyma miotłę, druga kosz z praniem, ale odkładają je, kiedy Tajwan zaczyna z nimi rozmowę. Całkiem dobrze się rozumieją. A zatem: na pokojach nie ma lustra, ale jakieś (nędzne, skromne) może się znaleźć w ich domku. Starsza pani ma na imię Yurume, a jej córka, mniej więcej czterdziestoletnia i niezbyt ładna, nazywa się Sadako. Pani Watanabe już od trzydziestu lat jest wdową. Pochodzą z Edo.  
– Ależ to bardzo daleko – dziwi się Tajwan.  
Watanabe Yurume kłania się po raz kolejny. Obie, ona i jej córka, trzymają się jak damy: plecy proste, głowy z wdziękiem pochylone, ręce skromnie splecione przed sobą. Nie patrzą Mei w oczy, całkiem jakby była mężczyzną.  
– Czcigodna raczy mieć słuszność. To rzeczywiście daleko.  
– Służyłyście w pałacu szoguna? – domyśla się „czcigodna”.  
– Muszę pokornie zaprzeczyć.  
– Ach, czyli pochodzicie z rodziny kupieckiej?  
– Proszę o wybaczenie, ale i tym razem muszę pokornie zaprzeczyć. – Głos pani Watanabe brzmi najciszej i najłagodniej na świecie, ale głowa pochyla się jeszcze niżej. – Mój mąż był samurajem w służbie szoguna.  
A to dopiero!  
– Był rebeliantem!? – Tajwan z wrażenia aż zadaje pytanie po chińsku. Zaraz zawstydza się bardzo i pyta już po japońsku: – Jak rozumiem, umarł… poległ… w czasie bitwy?  
A teraz już na policzki pani Watanabe występują czerwone plamy. Głos też brzmi jakby mniej łagodnie, gdy mówi:  
– Czcigodny Sainencho pozwolił mu odejść honorowo.  
Tajwan nie wie, kim jest ów Sainencho. Być może chodzi o cesarza. Nieważne. Ważne, że te kobiety pochodzą z rodu, który zachował się całkiem jak Czarne Chorągwie. Są więc tutaj za karę. Nie chcą o tym mówić, nie należało w ogóle pytać. W domu Japonii szlachetne damy robią pranie i zamiatają pokoje… Najwyraźniej chciałyby też wrócić do swoich zajęć, ale najpierw trzeba im zezwolić. Tajwan zastanawia się, czy powinna się ukłonić, zanim wyjdzie.  
I wtedy zachodzi rzecz nieoczekiwana: za plecami Mei rozlega się szelest przesuwanych drzwi, a pani Watanabe w tej sekundzie przypada do ziemi.  
– Matko… – odzywa się jej córka, wyraźnie zażenowana, ale sama zgina się wpół.  
– Pani Watanabe ciągle jeszcze nie przywykła do nowych zasad – zauważa Kiku z żartobliwą przyganą.  
– Pokornie przepraszam…  
– Jak to jest? – pyta Mei, odwracając się do brata. – One służą tutaj za karę?  
Brat patrzy na nią z lekkim zdziwieniem.  
– Karę?  
– Przecież to arystokratki, tak?  
– To córki roninów. Nie nadają się do innego życia – odpowiada Japonia.  
Po czym kiwa lekko głową, a obie damy wycofują się z pokoju, cicho jak duchy.

*

Spadnięcie do roli służącej nie jest najgorszym, co może spotkać damę ze zhańbionego rodu, niemającą dość hartu, by odebrać sobie życie. Poza tym Najstarszy nie oczekuje od nich niczego poza prowadzeniem domu i nierzucaniem się w oczy, toteż w Kioto żyje się zupełnie dobrze, tak cicho i spokojnie, prawie jak w klasztorze. A przynajmniej żyło się, dopóki ta Chinka nie zaczęła biegać po domu, zaglądając w każdy kąt i rozpytując o wszystko.  
– Każdy mężczyzna potrzebuje kobiety – zauważa ze smutkiem Sadako, to biedactwo, które Najstarszy przez tyle lat wezwał do siebie tylko raz i dawno temu.  
– Doskonale rozumiem, że potrzebuje – zgadza się pani Watanabe, tłukąc kijankami w mokre pranie. – Ale żeby sprowadzać sobie Chinkę?  
Ma dojmujące wrażenie, że Tajwan z niej drwi, kiedy tak upiera się parzyć herbatę (jakby one nie potrafiły), mówi po chińsku (a przecież wie, że jej nie zrozumieją) i kiedy rozpytuje o dawne rzeczy, o, wtedy najbardziej. Tajwan najwyraźniej lubi patrzeć, jak ludzie się wstydzą.


	68. Potłuczone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dobór lektur Japonii nie ma żadnego ukrytego sensu, to mój prywatny szpan klasyką. :D Brakujące tytuły: Żywot kobiety swawolnej (to, o czym myślicie) i Zapiski spod wezgłowia (absolutnie nie to, co Kobieta swawolna).

Po dwóch tygodniach dom w Kioto wydaje się już zupełnie oswojony: Mei zawiesza w swojej sypialni lustro, chodzi do pobliskiego sklepu po nici (gubi się, oczywiście, ale tylko przez chwilę), sama zrywa w ogrodzie kwiaty i pali trociczki na domowym ołtarzu. Sama też parzy i podaje herbatę, budząc tym głęboki popłoch pani Watanabe.  
Kiku lubi dobrą herbatę, w jego domu – w ich domu – nie brakuje nawet Sześciu Królestw, napoju cesarzy. A czarek są trzy komplety: na co dzień zielone, dla cudzoziemców malowane w żurawie, a na specjalne okazje czarne i pozaklejane z odłamków, o pęknięciach wypełnionych złotem.  
– Kintsugi – powiedział Kiku, gdy Mei ostrożnie unosiła taką czarkę w palcach. – Niektóre rzeczy są piękne przez swoje blizny. Zresztą, przecież ty wiesz to najlepiej.  
Zaproponował nawet, żeby się z nich napili, ale Tajwan odmówiła, ostrożnie odłożyła czarkę na miejsce.  
– Nie ma żadnej specjalnej okazji – zauważyła. – A ja nic nie wiem o bliznach.  
Kiku uśmiechnął się tylko. Nie dowierzam, powiedział ten uśmiech. A herbatę zrobili wtedy razem, wspólnie roztrzepywali proszek w czarkach, czekali aż woda zagra w imbryku. Tak dobrze robić zwykłe rzeczy razem, pić herbatę, jadać posiłki, kłaniać się przed domowym ołtarzem. Mówić sobie "dobranoc". Albo nie mówić nic, siedzieć po prostu na tarasie w słoneczne popołudnia, wyszywać i czasem tylko unosić wzrok, gdy brat, schylony nad książkami, odczyta półgłosem jakieś zdanie w obcym języku (Kiku wygląda tak strasznie, strasznie poważnie, kiedy się uczy).  
Pewnego dnia Tajwan decyduje się wreszcie przyjść z herbatą do pokoju Japonii. Przecież nic w tym zdrożnego, przecież Kiku dziękuje i uważa ją za przemiłą, zaprasza do niskiego stolika. Tak jak się należało spodziewać, utrzymuje pokój w idealnym porządku: papier, zagraniczne pióra i pędzelki, pałeczki tuszu i kamień do jego rozcierania, wszystko spoczywa na biurku w równych rzędach, równolegle do krawędzi blatu. W tokonomie wisi tylko fotografia cesarza, pod przeciwległą ścianą spoczywają na stojaku dwa miecze. Futon oczywiście schowany. Na dolnych półkach książki cudzoziemskie (zdaje się, że głównie słowniki), na górnych rodzime; Mei bawi się odczytywaniem tytułów, kiedy Kiku wychodzi na chwilę, wywołany z pokoju dźwiękiem telefonu. Zapiski spod... nie zna tego znaku. Opowieść o księciu Genji. Życie kobiety... jakiej? Dziesięć tysięcy liści. I znów niezrozumiałe znaki, ale sądząc po wielkości tomiku, to muszą być wiersze.  
No cóż. Tajwan nadal lepiej słucha niż czyta. Listów na biurku, na przykład, nie rozumie wcale – Kiku najwyraźniej zapisał je drugim pismem, tym do niczego niepodobnym. Tylko podpis jest czytelny, zapisany czerwonym tuszem w starych znakach. Mei bezwiednie bierze do ręki inkan, odczytuje półgłosem znaki wyryte w kości słoniowej: Hond-da Ki-ku. Nie "Wiersz o Polu Chryzantem", tylko "Ziemia, Gdzie Rosną Chryzantemy". Poza tym...  
Tajwan unosi wzrok. Wzdraga się gwałtownie, a potem okropnie zawstydza, natychmiast odkłada inkan na swoje miejsce. Kiku stoi w drzwiach, przyglądając się jej z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Jak długo? Mei nie po raz pierwszy odnosi wrażenie, że starszy brat porusza się trzy razy ciszej, kiedy ma na sobie kimono.  
– Przepraszam – mówi szybko. – Oglądałam tylko przybory do pisania. Czy długo już tutaj stoisz?  
– Tyle, ile na trzeba na wygłoszenie wiersza o polu chryzantem – Japonia uśmiecha się tym swoim skrytym, zamyślony uśmiechem. Nie jest chyba na nią zły?  
– Znasz bardzo dużo języków – zagaja gorączkowo Tajwan.  
– Och, niewiele. Tylko tyle, ile bezwzględnie trzeba.  
– Mandaryński – Mei zaczyna odginać kolejne palce. – Koreański. Angielski. Niemiecki. I... w jakim języku jest ta książka?  
– Po francusku.  
– A ta?  
– Po holendersku.  
– Zaraz skończą mi się palce. I powiedz, Kiku, czy to jest mało?  
Kiku przez chwilę przygląda się jej z namysłem.  
– Dlaczego – pyta wreszcie – nie nazywasz mnie po prostu Japonią?


	69. Jesienny księżyc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wiersze pochodzą ze zbioru Dziesięć tysięcy liści, jestem cholerną gapą, nie wypisałam autorów.

Tajwan już całkiem dobrze mówi po japońsku, ale ma kłopoty z czytaniem – wciąż odruchowo odcyfrowuje znaki po chińsku, tych zniekształconych nieraz wcale nie rozpoznaje. Kiedy sięga po książki albo gazety, rozumie zwykle co drugie słowo, nie ma zaś odwagi, by poprosić którąś Watanabe o czytanie na głos (prawdę mówiąc, obawia się niejasno, że Japonki zaczęłyby nią pogardzać). W wolnych chwilach uczy się więc z Japonią.

Czyżbym tę długą,  
ach, tak dłużącą się noc,  
co się jak ogon  
bażanta cicho wlecze,  
miał spędzić znów samotny?

Japonia uważa, że Tajwan jest już znacznie ponad poziomem czytanek o panu Yamadzie idącym do pracy, dlatego też czytają i przepisują wiersze, czasami bardzo piękne.

Choć niewrażliwe  
to moje serce mnisze,  
smutnym, gdy widzę  
brodzące trzęsawiskiem  
słonki w jesienny wieczór.

– Zamknij oczy – poleca, po czym odwraca dłoń Mei wnętrzem do góry i opuszkiem zakreśla znak. – Co napisałem?  
– Gdyby... ciebie... zrywać... – recytuje w skupieniu Tajwan, po czym oboje czytają na głos:

Gdybym cię zerwał,  
nie byłożby to podłe, o, kwiecie wiśni?  
Raczej będę tu czekał  
i – nim opadniesz – patrzał.

– A teraz? – pyta Japonia, wodząc palcem wzdłuż jej nadgarstka.  
– Kintsugi – Tajwan chichocze, zaskoczona, i szybko podciąga podwinięty rękaw. – Ale co to ma wspólnego...?  
– Przyjrzyj się tym niebieskim żyłkom, a znajdziesz odpowiedź.  
– Oj, przestań!  
Od jakiegoś czasu uczą się objęci: Tajwan siada przed bratem, pomiędzy jego rozstawionymi kolanami, i pozwala mu otoczyć się rękami w pasie, przytknąć ciepły policzek do jej skroni. Wieczorami nosi też jego obszerny, czarny płaszcz (jest ciepły, a pachnie gorzko, jakby algami i tytoniem).  
Wszystko dlatego, że w Kioto co prawda jest pięknie, ale też zimno, z każdym dniem coraz zimniej.


	70. Trzej przyjaciele wśród mrozu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uff. Wiecie, kiedy robiłam research z kimon? Pod koniec czerwca. Przez ten czas jednak wsysnęło mnie najpierw życie, a potem nowy fandom, i pisanie poniższego fragmenciku jakoś się odsunęło. Może to i lepiej? Przynajmniej raz utrafię z porą roku. :)
> 
> Trzej przyjaciele wśród mrozu to określenie chińskie; rośliny te symbolizują właściwie koniec zimy i zarówno w Chinach, jak i Japonii, są stałym elementem noworocznych ozdób.

Pewnego ranka Tajwan wyszła przed dom i przekonała się, że chociaż poranna mgła już się podniosła, trawy ciągle są białe, że rosa przywarła do nich na dobre. Tak było w istocie: ogród zamarzł, szron lśnił i chrzęścił ostro pod stopami, i pozostawało tylko pogratulować sobie, że tym razem nie wyszło się na bosaka. Potem wszystko stopniało, do południa kolory wróciły, ale Mei długo jeszcze pozostała pod wrażeniem, jakie wywarł na niej widok zamarzniętych roślin. Kolorowe szkło, takie jasne i nieprzejrzyste jednocześnie.  
Tajwan myśli o nich, zwłaszcza o chryzantemach, kiedy przesuwa dłonią – ostrożnie, ostrożnie – wzdłuż haftowanych kwiatów. Jedwab chrzęści, połyskuje, lśni, a jest go wystarczająco, by zasłać całą podłogę. Opadłe liście klonu, złociste i czerwone. Pierzaste trawy na tle nieba barwy indygo. „Jesień” – głosi znak wypisany na pierwszym cedrowym pudle.  
Następnie miękkie bawełny i adamaszek, i znów nici lśniące jak szron. Księżyc przymarznięty do gałęzi sosny. Pierwsze kwiaty śliwy w zimowym ogrodzie. Śnieg topniejący na zielonych pędach bambusa. Mei przypomina sobie, że wyszywała kiedyś podobne wzory, sosnę, śliwę i bambus, a Chiny mawiał o nich „trzej przyjaciele wśród mrozu”. Nie zrozumiała go wtedy. Teraz, kiedy zanurza obie dłonie w ciepłych, ciężkich zwojach, nie rozumie trochę mniej.  
Ale następnych pakunków – „Wiosna”, „Lato” – Tajwan nie pojmuje już wcale. Te kimona, i pasy obi, i narzutki, wszystko to uszyto z materiału tak cienkiego, że silniejszy podmuch mógłby je zanieść aż do morza. Podobają się jej, oczywiście – i te koloru brzoskwiniowych płatków, i seledynowe obsypane kwiatami wiśni, i turkusowe ze wzorem fal i muszli, i błękitnozielone z widokiem miasta jakby zatopionego pod wodą – nie ma tylko pojęcia, kiedy mogłaby je nosić. Tajwan nie wie, czy byłaby w stanie chodzić w nich nawet po swoim pokoju, chociaż na piecyku pali się u niej bez przerwy. A zresztą przywiozła przecież dość swoich strojów.  
Mei rozciera zimne dłonie i sięga po kimono, które wydaje się jej najcieplejsze. Adamaszkowe, haftowdane w pędy bambusa. Zimowe, to prawda, ale w Kioto zima zdaje się podkradać po cichu i cofać każdego ranka. Zresztą nikt przecież nie patrzy. Oprócz panny Watanabe, oczywiście; jednak do jej ciężkiego spojrzenia Tajwan również zaczyna się przyzwyczajać. Niezadowolony czy nie, ktoś musi jej pomóc z tymi wszystkimi warstwami i węzłami, bielizna, na to biała szata spodnia, na nią spodni pas. Lewą połę kimona zakłada się na prawą. Jeszcze jeden sznur, zaciągnięty mocno na biodrach i pod biustem, na to wreszcie szeroki pas obi. Mei zastanawia się, czy kiedykolwiek nauczy się wiązać go sama.  
Ale efekt jest więcej niż zadowalający: z lustra patrzy na nią wysmukła, dostojna dama w bieli i zieleni. Jest bardzo elegancka. Jej stóp w ogóle nie widać, aż można pomyśleć, że unosi się nad podłogą. I, co najważniejsze, jest jej ciepło. Nawet przechwycone w lustrze spojrzenie panny Watanabe nie ziębi tak mocno.  
Tajwan podnosi nieco wyżej głowę.  
– Trzeba to wszystko pochować, proszę – mówi.  
Ach, nie lubi swojego głosu. Kiedy mówi po japońsku, brzmi ostro jak mężczyzna. Dlatego, chociaż przysięgała się doskonalić, z Japonią rozmawia dzisiaj pod mandaryńsku.  
– Jesteś dla mnie bardzo dobry – odzywa się miękko, przytulając obie dłonie do słuchawki telefonu i wdychając bijącą od rękawów woń cedru.  
Chciałaby, żeby brat ją teraz widział i żeby ona mogła go widzieć. Żeby wrócił, najlepiej – ale nie mówi mu tego, bo przecież rozumie, co to znaczy mieć wyspę pod opieką. Mężczyzna nie może ciągle być w domu, to oczywiste, a Tajwan przecież się nie nudzi, wynajduje sobie setki zajęć.  
Czasami tylko nie ma z kim rozmawiać. O, nawet panna Watanabe zniknęła nie wiedzieć kiedy.


	71. Śnieżna Dama

Już od dawna nie można określić pań Watanabe mianem dam, mimo to jednak Sadako stara się, jak może. Wie oczywiście, że to niedopuszczalne: przypatrywać się osobie wyższego stanu. Czasem jednak nie może się powstrzymać i obserwuje ukradkiem czcigodną Tajwan.  
Ponieważ czcigodna Tajwan jest tak bardzo, tak ogromnie, tak niewiarygodnie piękna. Ma cerę delikatną jak płatek śniegu, usta jak ciemnoróżowe kwiaty śliwy, a włosy tak miękkie , że w trakcie czesania zdają się przepływać przez palce jak woda. Piękna. Przepiękna. No i cóż, że tym rodzajem urody, od którego przechodzi dreszcz i aż chce się płakać. A może zresztą Sadako ma ochotę płakać z żalu, sama nie wie, ostatecznie nigdy przecież nie była ładna i nie dbała o to, ale kiedy pomyśli, że czcigodna Tajwan jeszcze za tysiąc lat będzie tak wyglądać... Jak Śnieżna Dama, myśli Sadako. Jak śnieg, który nigdy nie stopnieje. Zresztą pomimo ciepła panującego w pokoju skórę też ma bardzo zimną, przy ubieraniu się…  
– Trzeba to pochować – rozkazuje czcigodna.  
Sadako wzdraga się, ugodzona jej błyszczącym spojrzeniem, i pospiesznie pochyla się w ukłonie. Czcigodna Tajwan nigdy ich nie łaje, zresztą Najstarszy też nie ma takiego zwyczaju. Nie muszą zadawać sobie tego trudu. Służba sama pilnuje, by wychwycić ich niezadowolenie. O, teraz właśnie czcigodna rozmawia przez telefon: po chińsku, zniżając głos. Nawet nie odwraca głowy, ale widać przecież doskonale, że nie życzy sobie dodatkowej pary uszu w pokoju.  
Sadako zamyka cicho pudło z zimowymi kimonami i wycofuje się na klęczkach, złożywszy przy wejściu jeszcze jeden ukłon. Nie boi się czcigodnej, dlaczego miałaby? Dlatego, że czcigodna Tajwan jest, jakby na to nie patrzeć, duchem? Przecież Najstarszy również. Jako córka ronina Sadako wie doskonale, że to nie duchów trzeba się obawiać – należy tylko wystrzegać się ich gniewu


	72. Dziesięć tysięcy ścieżek

Pewnego dnia, kiedy Japonii wciąż jeszcze nie ma w domu, Tajwan postanawia wybrać się na przechadzkę – najpierw po ośnieżonym Kioto, a potem dalej i dalej. Chciałaby zobaczyć zimowe morze. To tylko kilka dużych kroków stąd, była tam przecież latem, to jak mgnienie temu. Przejdzie się tylko, osłaniając się od śniegu lakierowanym parasolem, i zaraz wróci. To nic, że pod śniegiem wszystko wygląda inaczej, lasy i świątynie, i tak trudno rozpoznać ścieżkę. To nic, że przechodnie wydają się nie rozumieć, gdy Mei po japońsku pyta o drogę. To nic wreszcie, że pomimo narzutki i ciepłego kimona robi się coraz zimniej, a śnieg pada i pada, jakby cały świat miał oślepnąć. Tajwan zaczyna drżeć naprawdę, i to aż do bólu, dopiero kiedy przystaje pośrodku jakiejś wioski i nie potrafi przywołać żadnej nazwy, nie może przypomnieć sobie żadnej twarzy. Czyli naprawdę, absolutnie, po raz pierwszy w życiu nie wie, gdzie jest. Może to od tego tak jej się kręci w głowie, to takie dziwne, nie znać nikogo i niczego, i nie móc sobie przypomnieć, ale... ale przecież to nic takiego. Ludzie często się gubią, a wtedy po prostu szukają drogi powrotnej. Wcale nie wariują ze strachu i nikt nie przygląda się ze zdumieniem, jak eleganckie damy pędzą na złamanie karku przez kolejne nieznane miasta, ani jak wpadają do domu i zatrzaskują za sobą drzwi. Niczyje ręce nie drżą tak jak ręce Mei. Nikt tak strasznie, strasznie, strasznie nie potrzebuje, by Japonia już wrócił.


	73. Kreśląc mapy

Tajwan chce być wzorową gospodynią, toteż kiedy Japonia nareszcie wraca, zachowuje spokój. Kłania się i uśmiecha, i najlżejszym drgnieniem nie okazuje niezadowolenia z tego, że nie wrócił sam. Cóż, porozmawiają później. Prusy jako przyjaciel domu zasługuje na uprzejme traktowanie. To nic, że Tajwan zna go tylko z jednego czy dwóch oficjalnych listów, nie do niej należy podtrzymywanie rozmowy – zresztą i tak nie mówi po niemiecku, tak jak gość nie zna ani słowa po chińsku. Wystarczy czuwać nad służbą w kuchni, nalewać do czarek najpierw herbatę, potem sake. Siedzieć prosto i zachowywać pogodną twarz. Pozwolić, by spojrzenie Prus przepływało obok, nie krzyżując się z jej spojrzeniem. Myśleć, jak to będzie przyjemnie, kiedy już zostaną z bratem sami, będzie mogła mu opowiedzieć wszystko, co się działo pod jego nieobecność, i on też wszystko jej opowie, i nareszcie będzie mógł się uśmiechać. Japonia przy obcych zawsze jest śmiertelnie poważny, właściwie uśmiecha się tylko do niej. Jakie to dziwne, że wcześniej nie zauważyła.  
Mei myśli o uśmiechu Japonii i niemal czuje, jak jej własna twarz musi teraz ładnieć.

*

Tajwan wychodzi im na spotkanie starannie uczesana, ubrana w szaroniebieskie kimono haftowane w czerwone liście haji. Odzywa się mało i półgłosem, czarki napełnia bezgłośnie, wyraz twarzy ma łagodny i lekko rozmarzony. Ręce trzyma skromnie schowane w rękawach, nie reaguje na natarczywe spojrzenia Prus. Japonia jest z niej zupełnie zadowolony.  
– A więc się żenisz? – pyta Prusy, z hałasem odstawiając swoją czarkę na stolik.  
– Ależ skąd.  
Japonia zastanawia się przelotnie, czy powinien nauczyć ją niemieckiego. Prusy prycha pod nosem, rozbawiony.  
– Ciągle myślisz jak poganin – stwierdza, ale w jego głosie nie słychać nagany.  
– Staram się zachowywać rozsądnie.  
– I dobrze. Twoje zdrowie!  
Przepijają do siebie. Tajwan bezzwłocznie uzupełnia czarki.  
– Z koloniami trzeba krótko – kontynuuje Prusy. – Trzymać w domu, pewnie, wtedy idzie szybciej z ziemią… Wiesz, o co mi chodzi? Weźmy takiego Polskę. Odkąd trzymam go u siebie, mam w głowie każdą jedną wiochę, po Posen mógłbym chodzić z zamkniętymi oczami. Albo Austria. Zapytaj go o dowolny kąt w Budapeszcie, a wyrysuje ci drogę bez patrzenia… ale to już cholernie niebezpieczne.  
Japonia kiwa tylko głową. Owszem, zna tę zasadę, Prusy zresztą doskonale o tym wie. Z drugiej strony, szanowny przyjaciel, choć lubi mówić, nie ma w zwyczaju gawędzić dla samej gawędy, więc…  
– Austria uważa Węgry za swoją żonę, czy tak?  
– Legalnie poślubioną.  
– Ma jednak inne kolonie.  
– Nie chodzi o monogamię – Prusy wykrzywia wargi. – Zresztą Austria i tak by nie utrzymał ptaka w spodniach, choćby mu Watykan zawiązał na supeł… Mniejsza z tym. Sprawa jest poważniejsza, nawet gorsza niż wzięcie pod pantofel.  
– Przepraszam?  
– Słuchanie się żony. Nieważne. Niech mnie diabli, jeśli wiem, jak to działa, ale ślub to jakby skolonizowanie się nawzajem.  
Co tylko dowodzi, uznaje Japonia, że kraje Zachodu przejawiają jakiś niezwykły pęd do podejmowania szkodliwych decyzji. Jakby małżeństwo duchów nie było już wystarczająco absurdalne.  
– Jak mam rozumieć – pyta – skolonizowanie się?  
Prusy ponownie osusza swoją czarkę: ruchem tak gwałtownym, jakby zamierzał cisnąć nią za siebie. Rzuca posępne, urażone spojrzenie na Tajwan.  
– Słuchałeś, jak mówiłem o rysowaniu Budapesztu? Węgry zrobi to samo, kiedy ją zapytasz o Wiedeń.


	74. Płonące klonowe bierwiona

Okna są zawarte tak szczelnie, że nie przedostanie się przez nie najcieńszy promień księżyca, ale za to w pokoju płonie wiele świateł: po jednej latarni w każdym kącie, żar na niedużej kadzielniczce, wonny, trzaskający ogień pożerający klonowe bierwiona na piecyku. U Tajwan jest gorąco jak w łaźni, mimo to ona sama nie podwija rękawów yukaty ani odrobinę wyżej i odsłania tylko tyle szyi, ile przystoi skromnej pannie. Włosy, rozpuszczone i odgarnięte na bok przy czesaniu, odsłaniają niewielki, trójkątny skrawek skóry. Szyja, kark. Tajwan pozwala Japonii się obejmować, trzymać za ręce, zachodzić wieczorem do jej sypialni – ale nie pozwala patrzeć.  
Najstarszy spogląda na płomień najbliższej lampy. Z przyjemnością zgasiłby je wszystkie. A gdyby otworzył okno, powiew zimna byłby najpierw jak uderzenie płazem miecza, potem jak strumień, wreszcie jak pierwsze śnieżne dni, gdy ziemia usypia i całe ciepło wycofuje się w głąb. Japonia może sobie wyobrazić, jak Tajwan nieruchomieje, gdy chłód na chwilę odbiera jej dech. Kobieca skóra w zimie jest zimna z wierzchu i gorąca pod spodem.  
Ale to innym razem. Nie trzeba się spieszyć. Na razie można ubierać się lżej, bawić od niechcenia papierowym wachlarzem, dla żartu pociągnąć, odgarnąć, nawinąć sobie na palec kosmyk jej włosów. Gesty powinny harmonizować z otoczeniem. Ciepłu przystoją leniwe pieszczoty. Nie trzeba potrząsać gałęziami na wiosnę ani płoszyć motyli w letnie popołudnia. Zresztą Japonia w swoim czasie wziął kilka kobiet siłą i wspomina to bez przyjemności, jako głośne, szybkie, niechlujne. Najstarszy woli, kiedy ludzie ulegają, topnieją w rękach jak pałeczki laku.  
Miękkim, pieszczotliwym ruchem obejmuje Tajwan, a ona dziwi się nieco, ale nie protestuje. Pozwala odebrać sobie grzebień, przejechać nim po włosach, odgarnąć czarną, lśniąca kaskadę z białego karku.


	75. Tafla

Zęby grzebienia rozdzielają jej włosy delikatnie i powoli, nie dotykając skóry.  
– Nowy Rok spędzimy w Tokio – opowiada Japonia. – Najjaśniejszy ma życzenie nas widzieć.  
– Ach, to dobrze! – Tajwan nie odwraca głowy, ale rozpromienia się do wspólnego odbicia w lustrze. – Już dawno chciałam zobaczyć stolicę! Dlaczego tam nie mieszkamy?  
– Ponieważ jestem staroświecki.  
Japonia odsuwa nieco jej wysoki kołnierz. Od kilku dni co wieczór szczotkuje jej włosy, a Tajwan ma wrażenie, jakby… Nie, Japonia wcale nie przypomina Chin. Zachowuje się po prostu jak starszy brat, w tym także Chiny. Łagodny ruch, łagodny głos. Kiedyś w trakcie czesania opowiadano jej bajki. To przecież miłe wspomnienie, nic strasznego, ale jednak… Jednak Mei woli pozostawić je, nie dotykać, tak jakby od tamtego czasu mogło się zabrudzić lub popękać – dlatego zaczyna pospiesznie paplać o podróży, cudzoziemcach w Tokio (może spotka kogoś znajomego?), pałacu cesarza (który zna tak dobrze z listów), o świętowaniu Nowego Roku w domu Chin i domu Japonii (tutaj odbywa się wcześniej, ale i trwa znacznie krócej). Potem zaś zapada milczenie, ale jest miłe i ciepłe, o tysiące li odległe od Chin.  
Japonia odkłada grzebień. Zapomniał wyrównać Mei kołnierz, zanim jednak ona sama zdąży go podciągnąć, brat nachyla się i całuje ją w kark.  
– Co robisz!... – Tajwan chichocze, zaskoczona.  
– Jesteś piękna – zauważa cicho Japonia. – Masz skórę jak ciepły jedwab.  
Z tymi słowami dotyka jej delikatnie, samym wierzchem dłoni, wzdłuż linii kimona. Ruch jest nieśpieszny, łagodny, ale wystarcza, by materiał obsunął się jeszcze niżej, by ręka – czy spojrzenie? – brata połaskotało Tajwan w ramię.  
– Co robisz? – powtarza Mei, tym razem już bez chichotu.  
– Sprawiam ci ból? – pyta łagodnie Japonia.  
– Nie...  
To przecież nie boli. Japonia nie bije jej przecież, nie szczypie ani nawet mocno nie trzyma, po tym dotykaniu – ramię, szyja, kark – nie zostanie najlżejszy ślad, a w pokoju nie jest zimno i ręce brata też nie są chłodne. A mimo to… nie, Mei doprawdy nie rozumie, dlaczego drży. Japonia kreśli palcem kolejne znaki wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa, niżej i niżej, aż Tajwan musi przytrzymać poły kimona przy piersi. Nie rozpoznaje słów, nie zna tego wiersza, widzi tylko swoją nieruchomą, wielkooką twarz w lustrze. Jest ubrana tak lekko jak w domu, jedna tunika i już, i nagle strasznie ją to żenuje, niemal do łez. Serce jej bije tak okropnie, Japonia pewnie musiał to wyczuć, bo prosi, całując ją między łopatkami:  
– Nie bój się.  
– Jesteśmy rodzeństwem.  
– Nie jesteśmy.  
A potem obejmuje ją jak zwykle, nie, wcale nie, sięga dłońmi pod materiał, odnajduje zagłębienia żeber, serce tłucze się rozpaczliwie. Tajwan w nagłym błysku uświadamia sobie, że zaraz stanie się coś strasznego, coś najokropniejszego, jeśli tylko brat dotknie jej piersi.  
– Przestań!  
Głos załamuje się piskliwie. Mei rzuca się do przodu, brzęczy rozbite szkło, nie, wcale nie, tylko przewrócone buteleczki z pachnidłami. Nie uderzyła w lustro. Ma tafle tuż przed nosem, kiedy tak zwija się w kłębek, próbując jednocześnie podciągnąć kimono po szyję i przyciskać je do siebie, i…  
Nic się nie dzieje. Japonia odsunął się od niej bezszelestnie, jest już tylko ciemną, zatroskaną sylwetką w lustrze.  
– Wybacz – mówi.  
Po chwili nie ma go już wcale.


End file.
